


My Property

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auctions, Consensual Underage Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Slave, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Slavery, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Swearing, Tears, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Robert's an omega escapist. He saves up a lot of money and attends omega auctions where he spots the most vulnerable omega and buys them. As soon as he buys them, he takes them home back to their friends and family.But what happens when he buys an omega who's 16, got no mum, no home and apparently killed his own dad?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea literally came to me at 3:49 in the morning. I really want to continue this, pretty excited to write more.

"Sold! To the pretty little lady in the red dress!"  
  
The pretty little lady in the red dress squealed and hugged her husband tight. She watched as the man on stage tapped the boys arm and dragged him up, ignoring the way his wrists and ankles burned with the metal shackles digging into his skin.  
  
It was an auction. Not any old auction either, where you would buy antiques and be willing to pay over a million pounds just for a painting that you're unsure is even real. This was a slavery auction, an omega one. People actually had enough spare sick time to go out and capture lonely unmated omega and bring them to the nearest omega auction where they would be sold off as any sort of slave to the highest bidder.  
  
Virgins went at a high price and people drooled for them unlike the ones who had already had sex and they didn't go as high as the others. Omegas who had already had sex meant that they would be less enjoyable apparently.  
  
Robert couldn't give a damn if he was honest.  
  
He sat in the middle of the auction on the lower floor, just seven rows away from the stage and he had a paddle with the number 63 that he could raise anytime he wanted a bid. He had a black surgeon's mask to cover his mouth and a pair of leather gloves with his finest coat and best suit on. You had to be seriously classy to get into places like this after all.  
  
Omega auctions like these didn't mean that omegas were only sold as sex slaves though. If you were fortunate enough to get a normal couple or normal man or woman, all you had to do when you got back was be a general housewife. Cleaning, cooking and probably being a general footstool for the bidder.  
  
But that was also rare too.  
  
The auctioneers lips began moving at their breakneck speed once again and he tapped the microphone for effect.  
  
"Ok folks! Looks like we've got another spicy bid for you to make! He's male, sixteen and he's certainly a high maintenance one of a kind! With his fiery temper and his buzzed head, he's probably glad to be getting whatever job he gets! This is sale 50! Bids start at 1000 can I hear a 1000?!"  
  
A woman raised her paddle silently and he grinned before giving the audience a cruel smile.  
  
"Ah yes, I should mention, he's also a virgin"  
  
More paddles went up after that and Robert waited for his opportunity to strike. He had to keep up this charade until he was out of here, with that boy no less. He was just waiting for the people to slow down with their bids. That's all.  
  
He watched the boy squirm about in his hold, the metal shackles digging into his wrists and biting the skin. The metal shackles also dug into his ankles, making his grey socks look white in the light. He only wore a white t-shirt and a pair of loose black shorts. No doubt had he been scrubbed up before he was brought over here in that auction. He had a frown on his face and Robert just knew that the boy was clearly trying his best to stay strong.  
  
"18,000!"  
  
Robert watched the auctioneer grin at the lady that made that bid and silence began to fill the room. He supposed now was his chance. He raised his paddle silently and pulled down his mask from the front so he could speak.  
  
"19,000!"  
  
"20,000!"  
  
Robert whipped his head around to glare at the lady, see who he was up against. Ah. Leyla. He remembered her...briefly.  
  
Red flashing lights, tequila shots and a quick fuck in an alleyway shoots through his mind.  
  
She smirked and Robert turned back around and raised his paddle.  
  
"50,000!"  
  
The auctioneer smiled at that and when silence filled the room, he raised his right hand and smacked the wooden table in front of him.  
  
"Sold! To the man in the mask!"  
  
Robert watched the boy on stage struggle against the man who had presumably captured him and watched him grab at his shackles to try and tear them off. When he couldn't get them off his wrists, he turned to the man and elbowed him as hard as he could before trying to make a run for it. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far since he forgot about the metal around his ankles and he tripped right over.  
  
Robert stood up and made his way around to the back to hand over his cheque.  
  
"A very good price indeed...why pay so much? Hmm?"  
  
Robert narrowed his eyes at the auctioneer.  
  
"Why complain when you're getting 50%? A thank you would be appreciated you know"  
  
The auctioneer sighed but took the cheque. Robert turned to walk in the direction of his new property when the auctioneer placed his arm on his shoulder and spun him around.  
  
"You should know a couple of things-"  
  
"Don't bother. I'll figure it out along the way"  
  
"No. You need to watch your back with this one. Killed his own dad apparently"  
  
Robert froze. Shit. Had he just made a horrible decision in buying this omega? How could a virginal 16 year old be a murderer? Especially to his own family?  
  
"Right? Well...I'll make sure he's kept in line with me. Don't worry"  
  
The auctioneer smiled and Robert walked away. When he found his way to the back and found his property sitting on the edge of a wooden box, the man who had captured the omega prodded his shoulder and glared.  
  
"Stand up in front of your new master will you?"  
  
The boy stood and glared at Robert as if he was the most disgusting piece of shit on earth. Just being here felt like that to be honest.  
  
"Give me a minute alone with him"  
  
The man shook his head.  
  
"Sorry. Can't. Rules are rules. I need to stay until you've gone"  
  
Robert nodded and inspected the boy. He was good at acting. Really. He walked around the boy, circling him like a vulture with their meal and he leaned in to hug the boy. The boy flinched and didn't drop his glare one bit and Robert raised his hands to pull at his cheeks, parting his lips and pushing open his mouth so he could get a good look at his teeth. They were in good condition.  
  
He glared at the man standing beside them.  
  
"Ok. Stand over there at least, you're ruining my concentration"  
  
The man raised his hands in defence and walked far enough so he could still spot them. Robert hugged him and kept his lips close to the boys ear to whisper quietly.  
  
"Play along. I won't hurt you"  
  
The boy scoffed.  
  
"As if"  
  
Robert yanked on the boys hair at the back of his head and heard him hiss.  
  
"Do as I say. Play along"  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes and Robert sighed and pulled away.  
  
"Ok. Bring him to my car and tell me additional info on the way. Quickly. I don't have all day!"  
  
The man walked with him, dragging the boy with him and he continued to tell him additional info. The boy was called Aaron, his age 16, he's not a vegetarian, he's a murderer of his own father and has an extremely short temper. His last master died and he has reportedly no allergies whatsoever.  
  
Robert thanked the man and took the keys to the shackles. Aaron sat in the front where Robert instructed him to and he took Aaron's old clothes from the man and stuffed them in the back. He got in the car and gave the man a wave before speeding off.  
  
They had only been driving for five minutes when Robert drove into a drive thru McDonald's and he ordered food. The lady shoved it through the window and Robert paid before parking in the McDonald's car park, sipping away at his latte. He reclined his seat ever so slightly and he just watched Aaron stare at him as if he had grown two heads.  
  
Robert pointed at the burger that sat in Aaron's lap and the drink.  
  
"You can eat it you know. Don't let it go to waste"  
  
"Why? You want me to eat and then treat me like crap? No thanks"  
  
Robert groaned and took a sip of his latte.  
  
"Treating you like crap would be me eating it right in front of your face while I neglect you of food. Treating you like crap would be me telling you that you can't eat until you've made me come twice. I know you've had a tough time, but Jesus Christ, eat the burger so I can drop you off home already!"  
  
Aaron blinked once and then once more.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want you. I'm an omega escapist. I save up a lot of money and buy the most vulnerable omega there is at these auctions and then i send them back home to be with their family. Aren't i nice? Now, what's your address? Or your mum's name?"  
  
Aaron shrugged.  
  
"I don't have one"  
  
"What, an address?"  
  
"A mum. I've always stayed with my dad. Never knew mum"  
  
Robert nodded and then groaned.  
  
"You just make my job easier don't you?"  
  
"I suppose not"  
  
Ok. He didn't have anywhere to go. No mum. No second name. No address, great, a difficult one.  
  
"Can't you just let me out here?"  
  
"No! If I do that and you get found again, it all comes back to me and then I get found out and I'm unable to attend any of these auctions ever again. You want me to get found out? Never save another omega ever again?"  
  
Aaron stared at his lap and Robert brought the cup of cola that sat in Aarons lap with the straw in it to Aaron's lips.  
  
"Drink and eat. You'll stay at mines tonight until I figure out what to do with you..."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but you guys seem to really really love this story already! Thank you! Just keep in mind that the more comments this gets, the more I have a better understanding of who actually wants this story published! Thank you!

The ride back home was deathly silent. Seriously. Robert had to poke Aaron's shoulder a couple of times just to make sure he was still alive. The empty burger box and empty cola cup sat on the floor at the back of the car rolling around since Robert had just tossed it aside. He had to admit, he was a bit of a slob when he was exhausted.  
  
And it was only going to make him more tired since he had extra work to do for Aaron.  
  
He stopped the car outside his home, a lavish looking house with fine exterior. He turned to face Aaron, wondering what his reaction would be, only to find the boy fast asleep. His cheek slowly slid down on the side of the glass window and his lips slightly parted to reveal his slightly yellowed teeth. Being an omega in captive probably meant he never had any opportunity to properly freshen himself up.   
  
Well, if he was staying at Roberts tonight, then he sure as hell wasn't staying smelling like the inside of a barn. A shower would be good for him, a bath even better.  
  
"Aaron"   
  
Aaron didn't wake and Robert placed his hand on his shoulder, lightly gripped it and shook it a little.  
  
"Aaron? Wake up, we're here"   
  
Instead of the normal reaction someone would give, such as giving a light yawn and then stretching their arms and then thanking them to wake them up...Robert didn't get that from Aaron. Instead, Aaron flinched and shoved Roberts hand off of his shoulders and dug his nails into his wrist, purposely hurting the older man.  
  
"Oww! Aaron! The hell?!"  
  
Aaron quickly realised it was Robert after blinking away his sleep and dropped his wrist like he had burned himself. He widened his eyes and clutched his hand close to his heart, breathing deep slow breaths to try and calm himself down.   
  
"Aaron? It's ok. Calm down...umm...breathe slow. Yeah. Just like that...in...out...in...out...It's all ok. I'm taking you back to mines. Remember?"  
  
Aaron slowly nodded.  
  
"I think so. Don't...Don't touch me when I'm sleeping"   
  
"Promise to never do it again. Any chance you remembered anything? An address perhaps?"  
  
"No. I already told you I don't remember anything. Believe it or not but your mind goes all fuzzy when you're captured for a while"   
  
Robert sighed and took his seatbelt off and opened the car door. He stepped outside and walked around to Aaron's side and opened the door for him. Aaron glared from the harsh sunlight.  
  
"You know, if anyone saw this happening right now, they'd freak out over an alpha opening the door to an omega. Help me out here and hurry and get inside before people really do start to stare?"  
  
Aaron ignored him but stepped out the car and walked inside. As soon as Robert opened the door and guided them both in, Aaron scoffed. This was exactly like he had presumed Roberts home would look like. Huge, high ceilings and black and white was the main colour. Navy and purple had a couple of mentions in the wallpaper though.  
  
"Right. Do you want a shower?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"Bath it is then"   
  
"I want to leave"  
  
"So do I but since there's nowhere for you to go right now, take a bath and freshen up. You smell"   
  
Aaron only looked at him in disbelief and crossed his arms.  
  
"I've got no clothes"   
  
"I've got extra"   
  
"I need a toothbrush"   
  
"There's one in a new packet I bought the other day"   
  
"A razor?"  
  
Robert turned around and looked at Aaron. He let out a bitter laugh and rolled his eyes.  
  
"To shave what? You've not exactly got a beard to shave"   
  
Aaron waited until Robert turned around to stick his middle fingers up to Roberts back and then crossed his arms as if he was completely innocent. He knew that Robert knew that he didn't need a razor for his beard, but he just wanted a reason for Robert to pop to the shops or something. Maybe he could get sent to the shops? Make a break for it.  
  
"It's not for my face"   
  
Robert smiled.  
  
"Really? Then where else would yo-oh"   
  
Aaron blushed red.  
  
Exactly half an hour later, Aaron found himself scrunching Roberts clothes in his hand to balance the pile on the toilet lid. A blue razor sat on top of the pile despite Aaron not needing it for anything at all and a single blue toothbrush also sat there too. That, he did need he supposed.  
  
He stripped himself of his grimy clothes and stepped into the bathtub. The water felt just a little bit too hot but he couldn't complain. Robert was clearly doing his best to try and shove him back home. He dipped his whole body under and laid back until the water rested underneath his bottom lip and pressed his thumb into the top of the inside of his right thigh.   
  
His thumb pressing into his black scarred mating mark.  
  
.....  
  
It was impossible. Seriously, did this kid come from Jupiter?! He may as well have because Robert had searched every single system he could and there was nothing. Not a trace of Aaron. No address, no papers or news articles about a missing teenage boy named Aaron. It wasn't as if he was from another country either because he clearly had an English accent and-seriously, how hard was it to find a missing teenage boy who was also a murderer to his own father?!   
  
"Umm excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't even know your name..."  
  
"Hmm? Well, it's Robert"  
  
Aaron blinked and yawned, his hands fiddling with one another and Robert turned around from his computer to face him. He wore exactly what Robert gave him which consisted of a blue cotton t-shirt and a pair of cotton trousers that Robert noticed he wad holding up on either side. Yeah...they didn't fit the younger boy well, but what was there to expect? He was exactly 10 years older than him!  
  
"Hold on. I think I've got a safety pin around..."  
  
Robert grabbed the sewing box from the inside of the messy cupboard and took out a safety pin. He had to grab the side and pull it out until he clipped both sides equally and let go. Aaron let go of them and sighed when he realised that his trousers would be staying on properly.  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
Robert shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, sorry"   
  
Aaron shrugged and shifted from foot to foot until Robert glanced over at him and pointed at the armchair.  
  
"You can sit..."  
  
Aaron sat down and Robert huffed. The reason he bought Aaron was because he planned to help him escape back home to his family. He didn't intend to use Aaron as an actual slave, or a sex slave. He intended to take him home and that was that.   
  
He just...never came across an omega who had no family and hadn't thought about what to do with that situation. He didn't want a slave. He didn't need one and would never even use one like that. He was a kind alpha and he had to show that, show how different he was to others. But...He knew a lot of people, kind people who used slaves, but they were kind and they didn't hurt their slaves. Ever.  
  
"How would being a slave sound?"  
  
Aaron sent him a look as if to say 'are you serious?' And Robert only then realised his slip of the tongue.  
  
"Ok. Wrong question. I think I've got a solution...How would being an actual slave to a kind family sound? I know them. They're kind and they have two kids. It's mostly just babysitting all the time"   
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"I'm not babysitting a bunch of brats and I'm not being a slave to anyone and that's that"  
  
"Alright. Calm down...what's your idea then?"  
  
"I dunno. I'm 16, don't know of you remember being a teenager since you're ancient but-"  
  
"Wha-I'm only 27!"  
  
"But! We don't really get much of a chance to think of our future when we've been captured practically our whole life..."  
  
Robert rolled his eyes and grabbed a pad and pen.  
  
"Ok. Real talk now, because I know auctioneers aren't a hundred percent accurate with their descriptions. You're definitely 16?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"When's your birthday?"  
  
"January 5th. Why?"  
  
Robert was frustrated. All these questions...thank God he never had a kid of his own.  
  
"Just-! Ok...are you actually a...a...virgin?"  
  
Aaron face slowly turned crimson and he squeezed his thighs together and leaned further into the chair, his tone defensive and annoyed.  
  
"So what if I am? I..I might be 16 but I do believe in...in that one mate crap"   
  
"So you mean to tell me, you've had sex but you've never mated?"  
  
"Why all the sex questions?!"  
  
Robert narrowed his eyes and he shrugged his shoulders. He put the pad and pen away and sighed.  
  
"Look, you're an alright kid. But...I can't keep you here. I have a lot of work and we hold practically all our meetings in this house. I need to show other people that I'm not like all the other alphas. I don't agree with slavery at all...unless they've got nowhere to go and they should be sent away with a kind family"  
  
Aaron crossed his arms stubbornly and snarled.  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"Worth a try. Look-"  
  
The sound of a door went and both of them turned their heads to look at the door. Shit. Someone was here? That meant...  
  
Robert faced Aaron and pointed to the kitchen.  
  
"Go to the kitchen, stay there"   
  
"You can't just order me ar-"  
  
"Aaron, I swear to god I don't have time right now! You want to get out of here? Do as I say!"  
  
Aaron only glared and stood up, seriously...trying his best to square up to Robert. He walked into the kitchen and shut the door and Robert ran to the door to open it.  
  
"Victoria! Hi! Look, now's not a good time but-"  
  
She waved a hand and walked in with her mate beside her. Adam.  
  
"Rob, you always have time for me, admit it. Don't worry, we're not here long. Diane made a chicken casserole and told us to send it over to you. She's worried you know...about you"   
  
"Well, you can tell Diane that thanks, but I don't want it"  
  
"Robert!"  
  
"No Vic! She's probably not even made this! Probably got her stupid omega slave to do it!"  
  
Victoria scowled at her big brother and set the dish on the table. Adam placed a hand on her shoulder, probably to calm her down and Robert scoffed.  
  
"I don't care if she's kind. I don't want anyone in this family to have to even think of hiring an omega slave! It's disgusting! How would you feel if Adam was put in slavery? Hmm?"  
  
She shook her head and turned on her heel.  
  
"You know Robert. You need to start growing up and stop holding grudges like a five year old! It's pathetic!"  
  
"I'm pathetic?!"  
  
Robert walked over to the door and put a hand on the doorknob.  
  
"You're the one who actually accepts omega slavery! You're the pathetic one!"  
  
He slammed the door shut and huffed loudly, stomping around the house. He opened the kitchen door and he seriously thought he was going to take a heart attack. The window, slid all the way up and Aaron stood in front of the kitchen sink, plates in hand...  
  
And he was fucking throwing them out the window!  
  
Roberts jaw dropped and he snatched a blue plate out of Aaron's hands and accidentally shoved the smaller man in the process. He looked out the window and felt like crying.  
  
When he opened the cupboards, he wanted to scream.  
  
"You threw out all my plates?! Are you actually kid-fucking hell...ok...breathe..."  
  
Aaron still stood there with that simple smiley sneer on his face.  
  
"You...are...a pain. Yeah. That's what you are. A fucking pain!"  
  
Aaron smiled even wider.  
  
"It's been said. At least this way, you can use all your mugs..."  
  
Robert opened the cup cupboard above and Aaron snickered.  
  
"If you had any"   
  
Robert set down the plate on the counter and took a deep breath. He walked towards Aaron and spun him around to grab both of his arms behind his back and began shoving him out the kitchen. Aaron squirmed, but found he couldn't move his arms since Robert wad forcing his hands up his back.  
  
"Oww! That's child abuse this!"  
  
Robert ignored him and pushed him upstairs and into the guest bedroom. Aaron squirmed around more and even went as far as to kick the older man in the shin. Robert shoved him into the room and glared.  
  
"You can stay here for the rest of the night until I figure out what the hell to do with you!"  
  
Robert shut the door and locked it from the outside. He heard Aaron pound on the door from the inside and a couple of tantrums were thrown if stomping on the ground and throwing heavy things at the door counted as one. It took nearly an hour, or two, but the tantrum stopped and silence filled the room. Robert waited another hour, had some chicken casserole from the dish itself since he officially had no plates and he walked back upstairs to check on Aaron.  
  
Opening the door, he couldn't describe how relieved he was to find the boy fast asleep on the bed, snoring loudly.  
  
Now what did he do? What could he do? Aaron didn't have anywhere to go, refused to be anyone's slave and...his family weren't even in his good books to ask them. He couldn't ask them anyway. Nobody knew of his dangerous job and he planned to keep it that way.  
  
Slowly, he shut the door back over and kept it locked, still unsure what exactly was going through the boys head. He had a meeting tomorrow...how was he supposed to hide Aaron for three hours?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a business meeting and makes slight progress with Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a chapter everyday, and only one. Thank you all for the nice comments ^.^

Robert hadn't even looked in the mirror and he could tell already that he had huge bags under his eyes. He had a pounding headache and hardly had any sleep thanks to the annoying little brat upstairs. He had woken up at three in the morning and Robert had heard the doorknob jiggle loudly and then the tantrum and throwing stuff around began once again.   
  
Robert had pulled a pillow over his ears to try and block him out but unfortunately, it didn't work as well as every cartoon makes it out to be. He knew shouting at the hot tempered boy would do nothing so he waited once again for him to tire himself out.   
  
And here he was now. Exhausted, in dire need of a whiskey and making future plans in his head. The first one? CHILDREN ARE A NO GO!  
  
If this was what they grew up to be like? Then please, he'd rather get a fucking vasectomy anyday. His phone had been going off nonstop but he couldn't bring it in himself to answer just yet, especially when he had a meeting to prepare for in two hours. He'll just lie to them later and claim he's busy with his new omega slave.  
  
Not that he was half lying about that.   
  
He managed to leave the house last night for an hour and managed to retrieve one mug and three plates that had fortunately landed on the grass and hadn't broke. He thanked the heavens above that Aaron hadn't moved onto his glass cupboard, the cupboard full of his expensive glasses and even the four special crystal goblets he had gotten from Diane for his Christmas a few years back.  
  
He buttered a slice of toast and a mug of tea and set it on the dining table before heading upstairs and unlocking Aaron's door. He found the boy sitting cross legged on the bed and he seemed to be staring at the wall. Robert coughed and Aaron looked at him.  
  
"Oh look, finally ready to let me out my room now?"  
  
"Don't get moody. You deserved it after smashing over 500 quids worth of my tableware! What even possessed you to do that? Hmm? Get a good kick out of it or something?"  
  
Aaron said nothing and Robert turned to walk downstairs.  
  
"Come on down"  
  
Aaron walked after him after hesitating for a second and sat at the table where Robert directed him to. He glanced at the mug and plate on the table in front of him.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh! Toast and tea. I don't know what you take in your tea. Milk and sugar do you?"  
  
For once, Aaron actually got rid of his evil scowl and gave him the hint of a smile before sitting at the table. He wasted no time in scoffing the toast, folding it in half and downing it in four huge bites.   
  
"Hungry much?"  
  
Aaron blushed and wiped the butter off his mouth before chewing the last of the toast slower. Robert smiled and turned to head out the room towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'll make you another slice"  
  
He made Aaron another slice and watched him eat it as fast as he had done with the other one.  
  
"Did you eat much? At the...when they...?"  
  
Aaron shook his head, spoke with crumbs flying out his mouth. It made Robert grimace. What terrible table manners.  
  
"No. A cup of milk and a bowl of porridge"   
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
"What for?"  
  
What was he apologising for? He could tell that Aaron was the kind of person who hated pity so apologising for his situation would probably set him off. Apologising for...what exactly?  
  
Robert chose to say nothing. He looked at his watch and then prepared himself to tell Aaron his temporary plan.  
  
"Ok. Since we're on good terms-"  
  
Aaron scoffed and Robert ignored that.  
  
"Since! We're on ok terms, I do need to tell you that I have a work meeting in a couple of hours. We hold them here..."  
  
"Your escapist meetings?"  
  
"Wh-god no. Nobody can know if you're part of that job ok? It's secret for a reason. If I get found out, you don't know how many people can come after me..."  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Anyways. My meeting. These people...they do agree with omega slavery. Unfortunately. You can't exactly be hidden for a couple of hours cause they'll smell you. So..."  
  
Aaron waited for Robert to continue only to realise that he was waiting for him to understand what he meant. It took a couple of seconds untio it finally clicked into his brain and he stood up from the table quickly.  
  
"No! No no! You want me to pretend I'm actually your slave?! No chance!"  
  
"It's only for a couple of hours! I don't have a lead for you right now! So unless you can magically remember an address or a second name, I suggest you go along with my plan, ok?"  
  
Aaron sighed.  
  
"You get me to scrub toilets once, and I have the right to bash your head in, alright?"  
  
"Deal"   
  
....  
  
The meeting went by smoothly. At least, the first half did. The business partners all arrived in their fancy suits, a couple with their own omega slaves they had bought at an auction and gathered around the table. Aaron wasn't happy one bit to have to bring them in, awkwardly guiding them to the dining room and trying his best to ignore their judging eyes. They glared at him and one even looked him up and down before sitting at his place. Robert gave him a secret pat on the back before taking his seat and gave Aaron a look, mentally reminding him of their plan earlier.  
  
It was fine really, for an entire hour, Aaron saying nothing but giving them all the occasional nod as he served them their drinks refilling their glasses with wine. Until...one of the omega slaves, a young man who looked to be in his 20s, sneezed into the crook of his elbow and his...master, the alpha with a grey business suit and puffy hair turned around in his chair. Everyone turned silent as the man beckoned him over and the omega walked over until he stood behind him, his head held down low but he had a palm covering his nose where he sneezed.  
  
"Well you can't just stand there. Down a but more..."  
  
The omega bowed down even more until the side of his face was near the alphas and the man raised his hand and smacked the side of the omegas face. Robert looked away and Aaron flinched. How could he just...do that?! And the fact that Robert was doing nothing about it?! He was literally a man who helped omegas and yet he just sat there watching that poor slave get smacked around like a piece of dirt!  
  
Aaron clenched his fists by his side and he growled.  
  
"Leave him alone"  
  
The alpha looked up and scoffed at Aaron's demand. He whispered something into the omegas ear and watched him disappear upstairs. Robert heard the bathroom door echo downstairs as it shut with a click.  
  
"What gives you the right to talk to me like that? Omega. Robert, do me a favour and treat your new slave the basics. He seems to be too dumb to realise what the term 'respect' means"  
  
Robert stood up from the table and grabbed onto Aaron's wrist, making an attempt to drag him out. Aaron stayed put and he snarled at the annoying alpha.  
  
"I do know what respect means actually. What gives you the right to hurt someone like that?! It's disgusting!"  
  
Robert gripped harder and dragged him upstairs. He reached his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Is it really too much to tell you to keep your trap shut for another hour without exploding? Seriously?"  
  
"But you saw what he did!"  
  
"Yeah I did! And there's nothing me or you can do about it! You ranting and raging about like a madman in there has probably given that omega a more harsh punishment! So just...keep your nose out, ok? One more hour, that's all I'm asking"  
  
Aaron bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from saying anything and he nodded.  
  
"Fine. But I'm not apologising"   
  
"Yes you are. Apologise once and that's it"   
  
"Even though he's in the wrong? Who is that anyways? Looks like a proper twat"   
  
"He is one of my best business partners. You're right though, a proper twat, the typical rich boy but, he keeps the business afloat with a load of money so I'm not complaining. Much. His names Joe Tate"   
  
"Aaron nodded once more and Robert smirked. He put his hands on the sides of Aaron's face and pinched his cheeks lightly, enough to give him that red face look. Enough to give him the look of someone who was grabbed by the side of the face. If he had longer hair, Robert could've messed it up, made it a better act for everyone in there to fool.  
  
He removed his hands and popped the button open of his jeans and Aaron raised his hands and turned around.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Shh! They expect me to punish you up here. They'll be expecting me to hit you but I don't want to do that obviously. So we're gonna lie and tell them that I had more of a...sexual punishment for you. Ok?"  
  
Aaron turned even more red at that and nodded. He shoved his hands in Roberts hair and ruffled the back and stepped back  
when he was done. He probably shouldn't have stepped so close to the taller man, despite only knowing him for a day, smashing nearly all his tableware, he couldn't lie. Robert was attractive and it didn't help that he pretty much ticked all the boxes off for him. Tall, blonde, rich, kind hearted. It was like the gods had sent down their new version of Jesus. Screw Jesus, here was Robert!  
  
"Alright, you're getting into the act now. Ok. Downstairs, bow your head, apologise and step back in the kitchen, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Thanks...umm...ok"   
  
Aaron walked downstairs, Robert walking behind him and he did as instructed. Bowing his head and mumbling an apology to Joe before turning around and began to head into the kitchen. Joe cleared his throat and pointed at Robert.   
  
"You clearly haven't taught him much have you? He should be proper trained rather than lashing out like a wild dog. Still, I assume it's not the housechores he's smart at. Probably only useful in the bedroom if I'm hone-"  
  
"Joseph. We're here to talk business, not omegas"  
  
Joe shut up for once and only then eyed Roberts jeans that unbuttoned. He smirked and Robert buttoned himself back up with a fake smirk before flattening the back of his hair. Aaron continued to stand behind Robert and say nothing, pretending to be the best omega slave in the world. He was thankful when the meeting had finished and everyone had began to leave the room.  
  
Joe was the last to leave, handing his omega slave the car keys and silently telling them to wait in the car with his briefcase. He coughed and smiled at Robert.  
  
"Look, I know you're pretty much new to this...business with them, but you ever need any tips? About anything, like punishments, then don't hesitate to call me. Personally, if he were with me, someone as pretty as him wouldn't be standing around all day"   
  
Robert nodded and secretly clenched his fists behind the door. Aaron listened in and he seriously debated running out there and ramming his fist through his flippin face. He didn't though. Keep your emotions in check.  
  
"Good meeting, I think I'll grow to love these new ones, especially with your new omega slave"   
  
"Trust me, I'll keep him in check. See ya"   
  
Joe waved with his hand and turned on his heel to head to the car. Robert waited until he got in and drove away to shut the door and groan at the ceiling.  
  
"Thank fuck...I don't think I can handle anymore of this..."  
  
Aaron perked up at that. Did that mean Robert was going to let him go?  
  
"Meetings are getting more boring everyday"  
  
Oh. So...He wasn't going to let him leave.  
  
"Robert...you're not really gonna make me a slave are you?"  
  
"Yes definitely. Go fill me a bath and rub my feet"   
  
Aaron stared blankly at him and Robert awkwardly chuckled.  
  
"That was sarcasm..."  
  
"Oh. Right..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
The conversation sort of just died there and Robert looked Aaron up and down before deciding to make a cup of tea.He needed it.  
  
"You want one?!"  
  
Aaron shook his head and Robert instead poured out a glass of cola. He gave it to Aaron and looked at his skinny body again.  
  
"You're so thin...we should start an eating plan, something to help you reach a healthy weight..."  
  
"Well yeah, but I'm not staying here long am I? There's no point"   
  
"Aaron. I really need you to remember something. Don't you remember the slightest thing? A memory? A name that means anything?"  
  
Aaron shook his head and sat on the kitchen counter.  
  
"No. They gave us a pill, it's a new thing they've brought in since finding out about people who help omegas escape...it makes your brain fuzzy and completely messes with you"   
  
"Oh. A New pill?"  
  
"Mhmm. Makes you sick though, seriously not good for you. I think I was sick constantly for two days before it took effect for me"   
  
Robert walked back into the living room and returned with his pad and pen.  
  
"Tell me about your dad cause you seem you remember him. Like...his hair colour for example"   
  
"He had brown hair. Kinda grey"   
  
"Ok, so your mom would have black. That gets us somewhere...eye colour?"  
  
"He had blue. Like me..."  
  
"Ok, great! Keep this up and we can get you home in no time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a nightmare. Robert seems to be his only remedy so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you forget to tap 'post' and you wonder all day why nobody has commented or viewed it? How stupid am I?

_'Would you shut up already?!'_  
  
_'Not a word to anyone, ok? Nobody needs to know'_  
  
_There was a familiar breeze travelling up his spine, coldness hitting the back of his thighs and yet, he was warm, too warm. He was too hot and bothered and he could feel his stomach pulse up and down erratically. He couldn't control it._  
  
_Then there was a tiny hot wet slither on his neck and it felt relieving, but so so wrong. His thighs quivered and the sides of his fingers bled as he bit into them, so so hard. His teeth pierced the skin of his fingers, creating little droplets of blood to drip onto the sheets and then there was a hand grabbing at his own to pull it away._  
  
_Remind Aaron that...that he loves him to be so vocal because that's what good omegas do._  
  
_And the hands roamed around like they were lost on a map, not moving in any direction, moving in endless circles. The hands that were so big and strong and wrong moved around, played with his skin at the bottom of his spine._  
  
_And it was helping but...he didn't want it. He didn't want to give his own permission. Did he ask permission? He didn't remember._  
  
_A burst of flames shot through his stomach, up his back, around his head and making his thighs soak with his slick. The side of his face squished into the pillow, eues squeezed shut and his neck arching because he told him to show him his neck._  
  
_Another splodge of warm wetness against the side of his neck and Aaron snapped his eyes open. No. Not there. That wasn't...it couldn't be..._  
  
_He managed to knock his elbow backwards and hit the man on his stomach, creating enough time for his own non functioning body to move slightly. The man kneeled down at the bottom of the bed, strong arms pinning down his thighs and..._  
  
_'Remember. Just me and you against the world. Ok?'_  
  
  
....  
  
  
Robert snapped his eyes open. He had been living in this house long enough to memorize every single sound at any time. The only sounds he should hear is the humming of the fridge, the crackling of the freezer and the ticking of the clock. Maybe the occasional fly here and there buzzing around.  
  
So when he heard a new sound, a whimper to be more specific, he knew it could only belong to the new thing...well, person.  
  
Aaron.  
  
He threw the covers off him and slipped on his dressing gown that lay abandoned on the floor. It was extremely fluffy despite his thin it looked to be, very comfy.  
  
He followed the noise through the hallway, reaching the outside of Aaron's door, two doors away from his and he twisted the knob and pushed the surface. Sure enough, Aaron was making that noise, yet he was still asleep. Was he having a nightmare?  
  
Robert stepped into the room and wandered on over to the bed where Aaron lay. He had the covers half thrown off him, the pillow down by the side of the bed and the sheets below him all rumpled and coming off the mattress with his consistent tossing. Robert had to wake him up.  
  
But...how do you wake up a person having a nightmare? Wasn't that supposedly dangerous?  
  
....  
  
_A sharp pain pierced through his skin on his thigh. His back arched from the immense pain and his head throbbed. He swore he couldn't breath, his breath stopping for a solid eight seconds before only managing to let out a whimper in response. His throat felt like someone had reached in and clawed his windpipe to shreds and his eyes burned, oh they burned with tears. The hotness was gone, his body calming down and his head beginning to spin._  
  
_Oh god, he wanted to be sick._  
  
_Honestly, he hadn't even...relieved himself of his heat, did he need to?_  
  
_He sure as hell didn't want to._  
  
_But it looked like it was going to be done, no matter what._  
  
  
.....  
  
  
Robert panicked when he saw Aaron suddenly begin to hyperventilate. One second he was tossing and turning in his sleep and then in a split second, he was shouting into the air. His hands clenched the sheets until his knuckles bore white and Robert kneeled on the bed and put his hands on Aaron's shoulders, shaking him frantically, trying his best to wake him up out of this nightmare.  
  
"Aaron! Aaron!"  
  
Aaron grit his teeth and clenched harder.  
  
"Aaron! Come on, wake up! AARON!"  
  
That seemed to do the trick. Aaron shot up out of bed so fast that Robert nearly fell backwards. He was still hyperventilating when he saw Robert right in his frame of view and he launched for the older man.  
  
"I hate you! You disgust me!"  
  
"What th-Aaron stop! Its me! Robert!"  
  
That didn't snap him out of it though. Aaron continued to try his best to land a punch on him whilst Robert was grabbing his fists and refusing to let go. If he let go, Aaron was gonna cause him some serious damage.  
  
"Aaron! Stop! It's Robert! Robert!"  
  
Aaron finally ceased his punching, stopped moving altogether before he seemed to realise it was indeed Robert who he was sitting on. Robert, who had helped him out of thay auction, Robert who was here shaking like a leaf because he couldn't keep his own angered emotions to himself.  
  
Aaron gulped and whimpered. Robert was going to do something to him now wasn't he?  
  
"Robert..."  
  
Robert let out a deep breath and looked up at Aaron. He was only sixteen, but he sure knew how to pin down a bloke.  
  
"Please tell me you're awake..."  
  
Aaron nodded slightly and glanced around the room. He swore he was on the bed one second ago...did he throw himself off it?  
  
"Robert, I'm so so-"  
  
He couldn't even finish his apology. His voice just stopped working and the lump that sat there jumped up and out his throat, evolving into the huge sobs and shakes. His arms shook, his hands shook, everywhere shook!  
  
Robert didn't know what to do. Did he touch Aaron? Was he supposed to comfort him? He was the most unpredictable omega he had ever met. One second he could be smiling and the next, he could be lashing out and punching you like crazy. Still, he was only 16, still a kid. Obviously you would still feel sorry for him.  
  
Robert chose to speak as softly as possible. He didn't want to scare Aaron anymore than he was feeling right now.  
  
"Aaron? You...you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No! I...I just wanna...I wanna forget so much!"  
  
He shook and cried and Robert decided to sit up since the carpet on his back wasn't exactly comfortable. Aaron sat on his knees, his head hung low and resting in his hands that wiped away all his falling tears.  
  
"Ok. Then...let's get you back up to the bed?"  
  
Aaron cried harder and Robert hesitated all through this, but he reached his arms out and pulled Aaron in for a hug, flinching when Aaron wrapped his arms around his chest tightly. Robert could feel Aaron's hair on his cheek and his nose tucked into the crook of his neck. He waited five minutes, just sitting there and holding the smaller boy close, rocking them both back and forth with constant shushes and 'it's ok' from his lips.  
  
"Robert I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's ok"   
  
"No...I've only been here a week and I'm...I'm just terrible being here and-"  
  
"Oi! Aaron, you're not terrible. You're just...you're just tired and need some sleep. Try and get some ok?"  
  
Aaron nuzzled his nose closer into Roberts neck and sighed. His tears dripped onto the side of Roberts neck and Robert had to push him away as soon as he felt more than just wet tears touch his skin.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. Just...nothing..."  
  
"Aaron. You're confused and just had a bad nightmare. You don-"  
  
"You just have a nice scent. You...it's calming. Just sleep here for a bit...please..."  
  
Robert opened his mouth to say no and Aaron whimpered and widened his eyes. He looked like he was begging Robert for this.  
  
"I'll tell you about the nightmare. I promise! Just...please, please stay here..."  
  
Robert sighed and nodded. He stood up when Aaron finally got off him and he got into the bed beside him. Aaron found his pillow down by the side of the bed and he picked it up to place it back on his side of the bed. He slid into the bed underneath the covers and he shifted over to Roberts side to curl into him and keep his nose underneath Roberts chin, against his neck. He inhaled and sighed and mumbled so low that Robert didn't hear what he said.  
  
"Ink and Grapes..."  
  
Robert opened his mouth to ask what he said when he glanced down and found Aaron with his eyes shut, facial expression as calm as he was when they first met. Had it really only been a week? A week and Robert couldn't find anything to get a good lead on.   
  
Maybe this nightmare would help? Help Robert understand why he's having these nightmares? What's in the nightmares and who was he telling to get off of him? He swore he heard Aaron mumble that before he erupted into his shouting fest.  
  
Robert caught a slight scent and he inhaled before mumbling to himself.  
  
"Smoke and Fresh cut grass..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? What do you think the nightmare was about? What is Aaron's shameful secret?


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron discusses his secret. Robert takes Aaron out to town after catching him reading a book. Aaron can't tie his shoelaces and Robert had thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me- I'll post a chapter everyday.
> 
> Also me- but first, I'll lie down and not get out of bed because mental health is kicking my ass!
> 
> Also also me- already planning Christmas prompts to write for Aaron and Robert this December. 
> 
> Also also also me- *cries because I realise that the mill will probably be decorated with Christmas decorations because Roberts there and it'll be a proper Christmas spent together and hopes that there's mistletoe somewhere*

Blinking his eyes open, Aaron found the right side of the bed empty. He had short brief flashbacks of last night before a blush of shame spread across his cheeks. He had made a sure fool of himself, crying like a big baby and lashing out like a nutcase. Especially to Robert who was only trying to help. One second he saw him kneeling over the edge of the bed and the next, he was on the floor bundling his hands into Aaron's to prevent him from landing a hit on his face.  
  
Afterwards, he cried some more and then...this is where it got all fuzzy, and not the bad kind. But he remembered getting back into his bed, smelling...ink? And a sort of fruity smell too, like strong fresh grapes...  
  
And it was coming from Robert who continued to make his brain all fuzzy and soft and it was amazing. He curled into Roberts side, pressed his nose against where the scent smelled strongest and he continued to inhale that in to finally force himself to sleep. Sleep came oddly easy at a quick pace and Aaron didn't know why. Was it because he had smelled Robert? Maybe he just cried himself out?  
  
But now, waking up and being here, he kind of missed the smell. Roberts dressing gown sat where Robert was supposed to be sleeping and Aaron picked up the fluffy material and pressed his nose into it and breathed in the scent of ink and Grapes. Ink was so...so dry compared to the strong juice scent of grapes, a complete contrast, yet it worked. They balanced each other out, like blowing candles out on your birthday cake and the smoke mixes with the vanilla frosting and it's still amazing.  
  
The smell of ink and grapes soothed his anxious heartbeat, slowed his breathing down and he stuffed the dressing gown on to his side of the bed before stepping out the room. He found Robert with his laptop wide open as he scrolled through something, and pulled on the bottom of his t-shirt anxiously. Robert finally noticed him after a second and sat up straighter in his chair.  
  
"Hey. Morning. Are...are you feeling ok?"  
  
Aaron nodded and Robert stood up and began walking to the kitchen. Aaron followed after.  
  
"Square sausage is in the microwave if you want a quick piece"   
  
"Sure ok"   
  
Robert microwaved the square sausage before plating it up on a slice of buttered bread and handed it to Aaron. Aaron had gained weight just the slightest since staying here and it had only been a week. Still, progress was progress even if it was slow.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Aaron looked at the piece and sausage in his hands before glancing at Robert and sighing.  
  
"Yeah, I am..."  
  
"Lot on your mind then?"  
  
"You know I do"   
  
Robert brought him into the main room where he sat Aaron down on the couch whilst he took the armchair. He spread his legs and Aaron averted his eyes, refusing to meet eye contact with Robert or his body at all. Just stick to the face, stick to the face, stick to the face...  
  
"You had a nightmare last night"  
  
Ok then. Straight to the point.  
  
"Yeah? And? Everyone gets nightmares"  
  
"Not the way you did. You full on attacked me! Didn't know it was me at all until a while later, you gave me a fright!"  
  
Aaron looked down at his knees in shame and Robert knew he had to calm down. He quietened down and lowered his voice to try and create a soothing tone rather than his high pitched whiny one he used when frustrated or greatly confused.  
  
"I was more worried than anything..."  
  
Aaron looked up at Robert. He might as well? I mean, after all, he was staying there with Robert who had helped him escape from the auction, possibly from jail...  
  
"I had a mate"  
  
Robert widened his eyes.  
  
"At 16? I mean if you're-"  
  
"When I was 8 actually"  
  
Robert froze and Aaron took a bite of his sausage sandwich. He chewed for a few seconds and then continued after clearing his throat.  
  
"It was accidental though....I didn't get much of a choice and he...just did..."  
  
"How is that accidental?!"  
  
Aaron flinched and Robert mumbled an apology.  
  
"Robert. I just wanna go home...wherever that is..."  
  
He closed up on himself and brought his knees up to his chin. He buried his face into his knees and took deep breaths, probably a coping mechanism to calm himself down. Robert moved over to the couch and awkwardly gave him a side hug, bringing him in closer to his own body. He rubbed the poor teenagers back and sighed.  
  
"I swear, on my life, I'll get you home"  
  
"Thank you"   
  
......  
  
A few hours later, Robert patted the sides of his jacket pockets to try and hear the jangling of keys. When he heard nothing, he raised an eyebrow and checked upstairs, ready to ask Aaron where they were. Instead, he found the boy not in his room but...in Roberts.  
  
Aaron sat on the carpet at the bottom of the bed beside the small chest full of books. He had a large one in his hand and Robert couldn't help but let out a chuckle.  
  
"I never knew you were into erotica..."  
  
Aaron scowled at him and threw the book back in the chest.  
  
"Well, teens like me are interested in stuff like that. You know, blood, gore..."  
  
"And you thought you would find that in fifty shades of grey?"  
  
Aaron stood up.  
  
"It's not that interesting anyway. Characters are boring, especially umm...Dave and his dog..."  
  
Robert crossed his arms. Yeah...Dave and his dog did not exist...and pirates and blood and gore? Did he even read it? Can he even read what the blurb says? Who can't re-oh.  
  
"You...don't know how to read?"  
  
"I do! What, you think I'm a retard or something? You're the retard, owning such...boring books!"  
  
Robert raised his hands in defence and turned on his heel to leave. Just as he took a step, he turned right back around and gave Aaron a small smile.  
  
"You wanna come to town with me?"  
  
....  
  
"Do you like this colour?"  
  
Aaron glanced at the hoodie that Robert picked up and stuck his tongue out childishly.  
  
"No way. She's wearing the same colour, I'm not a girl Robert!"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes.  
  
"Everyone can wear purple Aaron. Don't be so simple minded...or picky about your clothes...you'll need new ones once we find your home"   
  
He made sure to grab one size larger than what Aaron actually is because he knew that the smaller boy would probably like larger clothes to huddle himself in when things got to be too much. He picked out a purple and navy and black hoodie and a variety of t-shirts. He told Aaron to try on the jeans since he wasn't sure of his size and Aaron came out with a single pair of black ones, happy with their size. A single pair of cheap lookalike black converse would do Aaron for a long time surely.  
  
Just as he was about to pay for these, a shop clerk tapped Roberts shoulder and smiled at him with her big bright white teeth. Surely they were falsers.   
  
"Hi! Are you here to buy clothes for your omega?"  
  
Robert saw Aaron glare at the back of her head, but he nodded and kept up the fake act. It would be suspicious if anybody were to know the truth.  
  
"Umm, actually yeah I am. Why?"  
  
"Oh. No reason, just wanted to inform you that we've got a whole new collection of marked bracelets or collars. You can get engravings in them or..."  
  
She droned on and on and Robert caught a look of panic on Aaron's face. He shook his head to the smaller boy slightly and gave the woman a fake smile. Thank God for his charming genes.  
  
"Listen, I appreciate it a lot, but I've already got too many in the house. But thank you anyway, I'll be sure to come by next time if I need a bit more...help"   
  
She blushed and nodded and walked away. Aaron scowled after her and Robert narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Don't"  
  
Aaron raised his hands in defence as if he was saying 'I've done nothing' and walked after Robert. Robert regretted having to give Aaron the bags to keep up his sick act of slavery and got into the car. He drove off to a stationary shop and picked up another laptop charger since that was what he originally came into town for and he finally ended at a library. He stepped inside and grinned at the librarian, an old lady with round glasses and many wrinkles on her face.  
  
Aaron tripped over a book, but managed to stay upright.  
  
"Oh Robert! We've got new books in! It took a while but I finally managed to get a hold of 'Four Past Midnight' and 'Mr Mercedes' for you, I can cut the price in half"  
  
Robert smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much! I'll have those then. Also, do you have any learner books? Ones for...6-7 years?"  
  
She nodded and began walking over to the children's section. She tiptoed and pulled one down and them four others. They were thin, but they would do for now.  
  
"Teaching someone?"  
  
"My niece. It's a present for her"  
  
"Oh. Well good luck then"  
  
....  
  
The drive home was...silent. Aaron had rolled the window down and his hand stuck out slightly to feel the rain. Robert clocked his tongue in annoyance and pulled his wrist back in.  
  
"Don't do that"   
  
"I'm not doing anything"   
  
"Yeah you are. You're sticking your hand out the window. It's dangerous so stop it"   
  
Aaron did it again and Robert rolled his eyes. Just when he thought they were getting somewhere and then Aaron pulls this off and starts acting up in his pissy mood again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! Why the questions?!"  
  
"Because you're in a pissy mood for no reason!"  
  
Aaron scowled at him and pushed a button on the side of the car door to roll the window up and crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Is it because I made you carry the bags to the car? I told you, it's because I need to keep up the act. If there's people like me living in secret with this secret job, then there's surely others who have the opposite job of me. They'll catch me out"   
  
"No. I don't care about that"   
  
Robert pushed on the brake to stop behind a car at a red traffic light and he turned to face Aaron.  
  
"So what is it? The clothes, you don't like them?"  
  
"I do like them! It's just...her! She was a pain in the ass!"  
  
"Who? The librarian?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Is that what you call her? The blonde lady who talked about...collars and stuff..."  
  
Robert sighed. So that's what he was so annoyed about.   
  
"You're annoyed at her? Because she said you should probably get a collar and bracelet?"  
  
Aaron hesitated but nodded.  
  
"I think she fancied you too"   
  
"Look, I don't actually have collars and stuff at home. I just said that to get rid of her. So what if she fancied me? Good luck to me if I ever bring anyone home, you'll probably scare them off"  
  
Aaron snorted out a laugh and Robert began driving once again. As soon as they reached home, Robert watched Aaron dash out the car and grab a hold of his bags and practically sprint into the house and up the stairs. Robert made a start on dinner and had just put the lid on the pot, waiting for the water to boil when he heard loud footsteps and poked his head out the kitchen.   
  
Aaron pulled at his shoes, tugging at the laces that weren't even tied together and he gave them a look as if they were dirt or something. Robert took in his appearance. The black hoodie and black jeans with (surprise surprise!) a black t-shirt hiding underneath was what he wore with his new trainers. If you had only met Aaron for the first time, you could've easily mistook him for a normal teenager, who had two loving parents and went to school and...  
  
And he looked happy.  
  
"You gonna tie those then?"  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
Robert patted the arm of the couch and Aaron put a foot up. Robert began slowly tying the laces and did it with the other trainer before Aaron was wiggling his feet and he looked at them, somewhat amazed.  
  
"How'd you do that? They weren't even together and then you just-"  
  
"I'll teach you later, but first...we'll cut those tags off you. Sound good?"  
  
Robert pointed at the many sales tags that Aaron hadnt pulled off his new clothes and nodded before heading back upstairs to bring down the rest of his new clothes. Robert watched him leave the livingroom and he found himself lost in a daze for a few seconds.  
  
Aaron was actually...kind of cute.  
  
And that daze was broken just as fast. No. No! He meant cute as in...the way an adult would describe a child! A baby!  
  
Robert shook his head and opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of red. He needed a drink, he was just tired and tiredness did that to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert teaches Aaron how to read and write. Aaron washes dishes and accidentally cuts himself. Robert puts a plaster on him and receives a vision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I like to think of my writing style as...as in I include a lot of plot twists. Hopefully this story aims to make you guys literally open your mouths and gasp because it's so unexpected. That's the goal anyway, if I do have that effect on you, comment about it?
> 
>  
> 
> (On a sidenote, in the story, the italics mean that Robert is imagining this in his head, or is it a vision?)

"Oh for fuck...I swear I washed it last week..."  
  
Robert angrily slammed the drawer door shut and decided to pull open his wardrobe door. He grabbed a plain blue shirt and shoved that on before mumbling to himself how he needed to buy himself more shirts. How ironic, he buys Aaron more clothes and then his clothes suddenly disappear.  
  
His sleep shorts had disappeared at some point as well as one of his pillows and a can of deodorant. And he knew exactly where they might be...  
  
He pushed open the door to Aaron's room and although he did find his items lying on top of Aaron's bed, he didn't have the heart to wake him up. His dressing gown still lay on the bed and surrounding him was a pillow that he hugged and the deodorant sat on his bedside table.  
  
He left the room and went downstairs to make breakfast instead.  
  
An hour later, Aaron slumped down the stairs fully dressed and surprisingly more awakened than usual. His usual bags underneath his eyes had reduced drastically which was amazing really. It meant he was getting a better sleep right?  
  
He yawned and took one look at the table he usually sat at. He expected a plate of breakfast to be in front of him, it was practically routine now, and instead, there was a plate of bacon and eggs and a...book and a pencil and paper?  
  
"What's this?!"  
  
Robert walked out the kitchen with his own plate of eggs and bacon and placed the plate on the table just across from Aaron.  
  
"Hey! Good morning to you too, it's called breakfast"  
  
He sat down and began cutting his bacon. Aaron raised an eyebrow but sat down and pointed at the book beside him.  
  
"Why's this here then?"  
  
"It's for you. I've taken a few hours off work so I figured that I could help you with your reading and I'm assuming your writing too?"  
  
Aaron scoffed.  
  
"No way are you gonna teach me like I'm some...some retarded pansy"   
  
"I don't think you're that. I think you have the ability to learn and you would waste that potential by not using it. That is...if you'll let me help?"  
  
"I don't need help-"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Sorry! Not help, but...support?"  
  
Aaron hesitated and took a bite of a slice of egg and nodded. He opened up the book and squinted his eyes at the words. He flicked through the pages and looked at Robert.  
  
"Why are the words so massive? Or is it a lot and you can't just-oh I can't do this. Forget it"   
  
He made to shut the book back over when Robert reached over to pinch the front cover edge. He held it like that, stopping it from closing, but not all the way open and realised he had accidentally left his thumb over the smaller boys. He didn't even realise his thumb rubbing against Aaron's until he looked and pulled away to grab his fork again.  
  
"Umm, no. Sorry. Look, you haven't even tried it yet, just for today, we'll spend the whole day today to teach you and if you like it, then we'll continue with it and if you don't? Then...we'll stop, right away. I promise"  
  
"If...if I don't like it, we'll definitely stop?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Aaron took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before nodding.  
  
"Ok"   
  
......  
  
"Jumped...over the...mu..the just-oh forget it!"  
  
"No come on! You were so close!"  
  
"I'm still on the first page Robert! How is this close?! It's been...ages! And I can't do it!"  
  
Robert sighed and pointed at the word Aaron had gotten stuck on. Sure it had been an hour of copying out the alphabet and teaching him the ABC song until Aaron had glared and told Robert to never sing to him like a child ever again. Sure it had been another hour of putting the letters together and barely managing to string them together to form an actual word.  
  
But...Robert didn't care because underneath all that hidden frustration, he kind of liked it. He liked the ability to teach someone in need of learning, someone who was able to be an everyday comfort into his everyday life. It was, dare he say, normal now.  
  
He could barely remember what the household was like before Aaron had showed up.   
  
"Here, this says 'Muddy' Remember to try and use the alphabet to help you sound it out, it'll be easier. The charts in front of you"   
  
By 'the chart' it was really just a bit of paper with all the letters written out beside each other in a horizontal line.   
  
"How do I write your name?"  
  
Robert looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? No, my name's not important. You wanna focus on this right now"   
  
Aaron nodded and picked up the book once more, making more attempts to read the words on the book. If it took him this long to say 'The boy and his dog jumped over a muddy puddle' then how long was it going to take him to read the rest of the book?  
  
.....  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Lasagne"   
  
Aaron let out a loud exagerated fake gag and stuck his tongue out. He pushed the plate forwards and shook his head.  
  
"It sounds disgusting. No offense but it looks disgusting too"  
  
"I had to scoop it out with a spoon! Look, you'll like it. It's pasta and mince and a bit of cheese. It's good for you"  
  
"Well...it doesn't look good for me. You know, I'm a teenager, my taste buds are changing a lot and they're just saying no to this straight away"   
  
"Ok then. Starve, cause i know i won't"  
  
Aaron huffed but picked up his fork and picked up a small blob of his food. He ate it and surprisingly...it didn't taste as bad as it looked. It tasted...  
  
Robert smirked.  
  
"See? Told you it's nice"  
  
....  
  
Robert had finished his food and went upstairs to the toilet. When he came back downstairs, he heard clattering and...sounds of a particular teenager being annoyed as per usual.  
  
Obviously there was only one teenager responsible for that...  
  
He stopped at the kitchen door and leaned against the doorway. Aaron's back faced him, hunched over the sink as he furiously scrubbed at the plates. He dropped the sponge in the basin filled of way too soapy water and dived a hand in to collect it.   
  
God, he looked so...it just looked so domestic.  
  
Maybe that was what he missed, what he craved. Domesticity.  
  
But, maybe Aaron was only doing dishes because Robert had told him to keep up the whole slavery charade. Maybe he was only doing dishes because he believed that Robert was able to change into the cold hearted Alphas that some were and force him to do it.   
  
When he stood beside Aaron, he eyed the half empty bottle of fairy liquid and rolled his eyes. Seriously? That was brand new...  
  
"Aaron, what are you doing? You don't have to clean the dishes, you're not actually my slave..."  
  
"I know. I'm just-ah! Fuck!"  
  
Robert jumped and Aaron whipped his hands out the water, accidentally splashing some over Roberts trousers and the floor and he clutched his left hand into his right. Robert grabbed a hold of them and sighed when he saw the tiny sliced cut on the bend of his middle finger.  
  
"You've just cut your finger. Here, lemme get a plaster, just stick it on"   
  
Aaron eyed the small brown strip and looked at Robert as if he was asking for help.  
  
"It's a plaster. Peel it off and sti-oh just let me do it"   
  
He peeled the paper off the plaster and wrapped it around Aaron's finger when his brain suddenly clutched in on itself. He felt like he was floating, but he wasn't.   
  
Aaron wasn't even in front of him anymore.  
  
....  
  
_The white shirt he wore, was covered in blood, from his stomach and all the way down to his jean pockets. He stood in front of the sink with shaking hands until he took his phone out and dialled three digits._  
  
_"Ambulance please..."_  
  
_Everything went black for a second until Robert saw himself standing in the middle of a countryside. He heard a yell and a shout and turned around and there was..._  
  
_Aaron._  
  
_Aaron who stood there looking like he had just come out the warzone. He had tears streaming down his face and then when he realised that Robert had spotted him, he smiled and took two steps forward._  
  
_Until Robert opened his mouth to scream and nothing came out._  
  
_Until Aaron was rolling over the top of a car on his side before falling flat to the ground once again. The car stopped and Robert sprinted over, unfortunately finding himself unable to get closer. Aaron disappeared in the background and Robert stopped._  
  
_Everything went black once more until Robert found himself standing...standing on a lake? How was that possible? He fell through and the water disappeared, replaced by...by...humans. Victoria...Diane...Adam...they were all there. Surrounding him, hugging him... what had he done so amazing?_  
  
_"Robert...well done!"_

 

  
.....

  
  
"Robert? Robert? Rob...I don't...I don't feel..."  
  
"Aaron...me...me t-"  
  
They both collapsed in the kitchen, eyes wide shut and a million questions already unanswered...yet to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron go to the doctors and Robert finds out an unexpected answer. He refuses to face reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don't want to seem rude by not replying to all your comments, but I feel that just replying to them saying the exact same thing such as ' thanks for reading blah blah blah...' is just repetitive and loses meaning.
> 
> So...I've decided that I'll only answer to questions, then that way, I will actually be saying something meaningful.

"...bert...obert...Robert...Robert!"  
  
Robert shot up from his seat quickly, accidentally cracking his neck in an unpleasant way and he accidentally whacked Aaron's side with his hand. He looked over at the small boy who looked oddly pale and he groaned and touched his head.  
  
"What the fuck...?"  
  
"Robert what happened? You just collaps-was it the blood?"  
  
"You collapsed too. Are you eating enough?"  
  
Obviously he was eating enough, Robert made well sure of that. But...it didn't explain why they both collapsed. Robert was never squeamish, heck his favourite programmes were usually doctor related, Holby City, Casualty, The Good Doctor, you name it.   
  
He took a deep breath and pushed himself to lean against the kitchen wall. Aaron sat on the floor with his knees crossed jsut staring at Robert. He looked like he wanted to say something, but chose not to.  
  
"Aaron...? You can tell me anything right?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"So tell me, did...did you see something? When I put a plaster on you?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Great. Now what was he supposed to say? He couldn't exactly tell him that he had seen way too much blood and then Aaron getting knocked over only for his sister to hug him and congratulate him on something he wasn't even sure of. He would sound crazy!  
  
"Like...like a car?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"No. I saw...I...I don't know"  
  
Robert reached over to hold his arm, reassuring him quickly.  
  
"No no no! It's fine, just try and describe what you saw. Was it a vehicle? Was it a-"  
  
"It was a woman"   
  
Robert dropped his arm and looked at Aaron.  
  
"Oh"   
  
So...nothing like vehicles or cars or him. Ok. Instead, it was a woman. What did that mean? Why did they see people just by touching one another?  
  
"Robe-"  
  
Robert pushed himself up off the floor and walked into the livingroom. He took his phone off the table and dialled the hospitals number.  
  
"Hi. I was wondering if I could get a doctor's appointment? For me and my A-slave? As soon as. Ok...ok...yeah tomorrow works. Half ten? Ok. Right, thanks very much. Bye!"  
  
He put his phone back in his pockets and looked up to find Aaron walking out the kitchen and back to the table. He sat down and looked up at Robert.  
  
"I've booked us an appointment. Could be food poisoning. Who knows?"  
  
When Robert turned to head upstairs, even he knew that there was no way that was food poisoning. It was the worst excuse but he went along with it.  
  
.....  
  
When he woke up, it was...late at night. He wasn't able to see what his alarm clock actually said because something was covering the bright green digits and he reached out and picked it up. It was a small sheet of paper ripped off. On it, was his name. Or...what was supposed to be his name because written in what looked like a three year olds handwriting said...  
  
Roderf.   
  
He smiled and shoved it underneath his pillow before falling asleep once more.  
  
.....  
  
"Ok...Mr Sugden?"  
  
Robert stood up from the chair and patted Aaron's shoulder to get his attention. He stood beside Robert and followed him into the room where the doctor guided them towards. They sat down and he doctor crossed his arms and smiled.   
  
"So, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
Robert frowned at the man.  
  
"Where's Doctor Gallagher? Alicia?"  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"She's on maternity leave right now. I'll be your doctor from now on, Doctor Mason, just call me Alex"   
  
Robert decided that he hated him already. He looked like he spent too much time on his hair and-  
  
"So whats the problem?"  
  
"Oh! Right! Well, umm...He cut his finger washing dishes and I put a plaster on and it was like when I touched it, my body sort of just...froze? It was like I couldn't move and I fell into a sort of dreamlike state...I had various images and then when I snapped out of it, we both collapsed"   
  
Alex nodded and looked at Aaron.  
  
"Did you experience the same as what he described?"  
  
Aaron only nodded silently and the doctor cleared his throat and glanced at the door and back to Aaron.  
  
"Do you mind waiting outside while I speak to Mr Sugden here?"  
  
Aaron looked at Robert who nodded and he stepped outside, shutting the door with a soft click.   
  
"Why couldn't he hear exactly?"  
  
"Mr Sugden, have you ever had a mate in your previous years?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Ok, have you ever mated with anybody in your previous years?"  
  
Robert shook his head. He watched Alex write down a few things on his clipboard and he wondered why he continued to ask these questions all related to mating.   
  
"And him...has he ever mated with anybody?"  
  
Robert froze. What was he supposed to say? The auctioneer claimed he was a virgin but then again, he was obviously a liar to get more money out of his sale, a cheap dirty trick they all played. Aaron said he had a mate...when he was only a kid...did he say yes? No?  
  
"Mr Sugden?"  
  
"Oh! Right, uhh, no, no"   
  
"Right. Well, it's a pretty common worry that there's really no need for. This happens a lot and we tend to get a lot of patients coming in with their omega to wonder if-"  
  
"If what?"  
  
Alex crossed his arms and smiled.  
  
"I believe what you've experienced is the finding of your true mate..."  
  
Robert looked at him blankly and then scoffed.  
  
"No. He's a kid! He's only 16!"  
  
"It is the age of consent Mr Sugden..."  
  
"I don't care! I'm not-no! It's wrong! There must be something else!"  
  
Alex sighed and leaned back in his chair. Robert sat there praying Aaron hadnt heard a single word.  
  
"Look, I understand it might be hard to accept that you have feelings for your slave-"  
  
"Which I don't have for him!"  
  
"But, having a true mate these days are pretty rare. I think you should take this opportunity-"  
  
"You mean sleep with him and get him up the duff? Do you seriously think I'm going to sleep with a 16 year old?! What kind of a person do you think I am?!"  
  
Robert stood up from his chair and turned to walk out the small room. The room looked smaller than before and he really was struggling to breathe, so fresh air sounded amazing right now. He wrapped his hand around the handle when Alex put a hand on his shoulder and patted it gently.  
  
"It's shocking, I understand, but give it time. I'm sure you'll understand with him, just as he would with you"   
  
Robert turned around again and huffed.  
  
"So what's with the creepy images I saw? They weren't nice to look at you know!"  
  
"What kind of images?"  
  
"There was...it was just like there was a lot of blood and, and then...it's nothing"   
  
Robert walked out as fast as he could. He pulled on Aaron's arm to tell him they were leaving and it wasn't until he got into the car and heard Aaron's seatbelt click together, that he finally let out some of the anger he held. He smacked his hands against the steering wheel twice and then leaned back.  
  
Aaron sat there with his hands on his knees. Was he supposed to do something?  
  
"Umm...didn't go well?"  
  
Robert glared at him from underneath his fingers. He removed his hands from his face and sighed.  
  
"No, it went fine. Just...we need to stop at the pharmacy first..."  
  
"Isn't that in ther-"  
  
"A different one. And afterwards, we can go for food, preferably fast food. Do you want a cheeseburger? The Double bacon kings amazing by the way..."  
  
Aaron only nodded at Roberts slightly worrying frantic talking and he cleared his throat and wondered if he was planning to go back.  
  
"Umm, are you going back to see Alex at some point? I mean, Doctor Mason?"  
  
Robert looked at him weirdly, as if he was trying to figure out the most confusing milk puzzles ever and then he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, what if it's...I dunno, something to do with me?"  
  
"It won't be..."  
  
Aaron actually looked disappointed with that answer and Robert shook his head. He pushed his foot down on the pedal and drove off to the nearest pharmacy. As soon as he stepped inside the store, he grabbed a basket and shoved in four medium sized tubs of his rut suppressants. No way was he falling into a rut unexpectedly with Aaron around.  
  
He eyed the heat suppressants and grabbed one of those for Aaron. He wouldn't need it that much since he's still a kid, he wouldn't even have his heat until he was 18 and Robert was hoping to get rid of him in a couple of weeks.   
  
And No, Robert didn't care that Aaron leaving meant he would be lonely once more. He didn't care that he wouldn't be helping him with his reading and writing and he didn't care that Aaron leaving meant that there would be no one to...  
  
To be with.  
  
Robert pushed them all the the back of his mind. He didn't believe in all this true mate bullshit that they teach you about in primary school. No. This was complete and utter rubbish. Aaron already had a mate, he couldn't have another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Roberts birthday. Aaron meets another slave. Adam walks into something he shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for the lack of posting. Health sucks. Christmas shopping is great when you have no money and of course, winter means everybody gets a terrible cold. 
> 
> All joking aside, I've just been loaded with the cold and then at one point I fainted and then I just couldn't walk for a day and ugh...sickness sucks

Robert didn't need to turn around to see who was standing behind him. The smell was enough to recognise him by, thank you.  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow and moved to stand beside him. He yawned and looked down into the pan.  
  
"What you making?"  
  
"Omelette. We've ran out of bacon and there wasn't any sausages, but there was a million eggs just dying to be used so...here it is"  
  
Robert plated the omelette and handed it to Aaron before pouring the bowl of egg mix into the pan to make his. Aaron only stared at him in wonder. He was acting strange, ever since he came back from hospital a couple of days ago and he was being distant too. It worried Aaron deeply.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Robert didn't look up, only stared at the pan.  
  
"No. Of course not"   
  
"But you're acting like I have. Ever since we came back from hospital. You've been acting strange..."  
  
"I told you. It's nothing. Just...just eat your breakfast. Practice your writing and reread chapter one and then put it away and change into your old clothes"   
  
Aaron frowned. He liked his new clothes much better than his t-shirt and shorts. Why was Robert making him wear his old clothes? He didn't want to. Did Robert change his mind after all? He wanted Aaron to be his slave now. He wanted Aaron to serve him and...and...  
  
It would mean the reading would stop, the writing and then the kindness too. Robert would give in to the temptation of powering over his omegas and he would turn cruel and-  
  
"Aaron? You hear me?"  
  
"Why? I like my hoodie. Do you want me to cook? I'll clean anything you tell me t-"  
  
Robert turned around and opened his mouth in slight shock.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why are you offering to do chores?"  
  
"You're gonna make me into a proper slave. I knew it!"  
  
Robert shook his head and rested his hands on Aaron's shoulders, his palms tingling and his fingertips burning.  
  
"Aaron, that's not what I'm trying to do. We need to keep up appearances"  
  
"For who?"  
  
"For...a crowd of people? Didn't I tell you?"  
  
Aaron shook his head no.  
  
"Ah. Well, there's a longer business meeting tonight...call it a party I guess?"  
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A party? For what?"  
  
"It's my sister's birthday"   
  
"Oh. I didn't know you had a sis-"  
  
Robert cleared his throat, interrupting Aaron and he started pushing him gently towards the table in the livingroom.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Family history later, for now, just do as I say please?"  
  
Aaron sighed but complied. Robert shut the kitchen door and finally answered his phone since it wouldn't stop ringing and he held it up to his ear.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Vic, yeah...thanks...I'm not old! Right...right...you don't have to get me a card...just show up...ugh fine, bring your mutt along...I'm kidding! Yeah whatev-right, see you. Bye!"  
  
.....  
  
Victoria turned around to fix her mates shirt collar before giving him a quick kiss and rung the doorbell. She was about to scream a huge happy birthday to her brother but thay proved to be difficult because...  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
A boy answered instead. He had a shaven head and he wore a plain hoodie and jeans. A kid? A teenager actually?  
  
He bowed his head to Victoria and Adam and she nodded with a small smile before walking in. Robert just walked out the kitchen with a smile and open arms ready to hug his sister. He always did have a soft spot for her.  
  
"Hey Vic! You made it..."  
  
She pointed at the teenager who shut the door and frowned at her brother.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Oh. Right, umm...that's my...slave"   
  
She crossed her arms and scoffed.  
  
"After all that drama with Diane?! You just go ahead and get one anyways? What happened to your strict beliefs of how wrong omega slavery is? And he's a kid! He better not be that kind of slave!"  
  
Robert groaned.  
  
"He's not! He's just someone to help around the house. I'm busy with work, so sometimes I forget to eat and clean an-"  
  
Victoria's expression softened and Aaron gave a soft smile.  
  
"Umm...happy birthday?"  
  
Adam looked between Aaron and his mate before letting out a loud laugh. He pointed at the birthday banner which said 28 and laughed even louder.  
  
"Babe, he thinks you're 28!"  
  
He cackled and Victoria responded by smacking Adams shoulder. He winced and stopped laughing.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
.....  
  
The evening went by smoothly. More of Roberts business partners appeared with their own slaves and Aaron silently thanked Robert on one slightly disturbing moment.   
  
One of Roberts business partners had brought along his omega slave. He was tiny and had short brown hair and looked to be around 17-18. He had sharp looking elbows and shoulders and wore nothing but a pair of cotton trousers, ankle socks and a grey vest top.   
  
Aaron tugged on Roberts jacket when no-one was looking and he pointed at the pair.  
  
"How come he's hardly wearing anything...?"  
  
Robert looked over to who he was pointing at and he grimaced.  
  
"Believe it or not, but those are actually his best clothes. Look, if it's too much, you can go upstairs..."  
  
"No, it's fine. Just-"  
  
A loud smacking sound stopped Aaron from continuing his sentence and they looked over at the boy and his master. The boy raised a hand to his one face to rub his red cheek and the man wiped his hands on his trousers. He pulled on the slaves shoulder, digging his fingers into his skin.  
  
"Now look, causing such a scene! Oh get rid of those crocodile tears and clean yourself up!"  
  
The man paused and he looked over at Robert with a smile.  
  
"Of course, if you're allowed. Do you mind Robert?"  
  
Robert shook his head and sipped his glass of champagne.  
  
"Not at all. How about I send my slave to help?"  
  
Aaron winced at the words coming out of Roberts mouth, not used to him sounding like one of 'them' and not his usual kind self. Robert had a hand around Aaron's shoulder and he patted it twice before leaning down to whisper in Aaron's ear. Everyone probably thought he was coming up with some sort of sick punishment, but it was the complete opposite.  
  
"Try and comfort the poor boy. This way, you're getting a bit of time to relax as well ok?"  
  
Aaron nodded and started walking towards the stairs. He motioned with his arm for the boy to follow and Aaron guided him upstairs, to the bathroom just across his bedroom. He noticed that the slave kept his head down low and spoke not one word the whole time.  
  
He opened the bathroom door and watched the boy wipe his eyes with his clenched fists.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
Aaron had no clue what to do. All he knew what to do if someone was hurt was just to give them a plaster like Robert did because that worked. But then...He wasn't bleeding so...  
  
Maybe tissues?  
  
Aaron ripped a couple squares off the toilet roll and handed them over to the boy. Wipe his eyes hopefully.  
  
He did.  
  
"How long've you been a slave?"  
  
The boy sniffled.  
  
"No idea. Seven months maybe? You?"  
  
"Umm it's been a few weeks..."  
  
"Ah. That explains it then..."  
  
"Explains what?"  
  
The boy raised his head even higher and he pulled lightly on one of Aaron's hoodie strings.  
  
"This. The whole getting to know you get-up. Nice clothes, promise to be different and then when they're bored, it's endless chores and doing nothing wrong but getting punished for it anyways. I give it a couple more weeks before that happens to you. If i were you, I'd run while I got the chance"   
  
Aaron frowned. Robert wasn't like that was he? He promised to get Aaron back home and yeah, progress was a little slow, but it was progress. Right?  
  
"Roberts not like that. He's...He's kind. He's not like the others..."  
  
"That's what they all say"  
  
"Not Robert. He's never made me do anything I don't want to. And I'm getting help from him so..."  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow, surprised with what Aaron had just said.  
  
"Help?"  
  
Shit. Had he just revealed Roberts secret job? No. Think...think...think!  
  
"With reading! And...and writing. He's teaching me, getting me help to do that"  
  
"Why do you think that is? He'll probably get you to start reading him porno books or summat"  
  
Aaron frowned even harder. He got it, really, this boy was struggling a lot and he had been enslaved for a while, but surely he had to have some positivity in him. Right?  
  
"No he won't. I told you. Rob-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Roberts different. I get it. What do you keep defending him for? He got cameras in here?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What, you fancy him? Wow. How cliche"   
  
Aaron stuck up the middle finger.  
  
"Piss off. I don't. Jesus Christ, I regret helping you now"  
  
"Jackson"   
  
"What?"  
  
"My name's Jackson. Just thought I'd let you know"  
  
Aaron scoffed. Jackson...it was a nice name, sure. But...why did he tell him of all people?   
  
"You got a name? Or should I call you 'middle finger boy who loves to swear at others?"  
  
Aaron found himself chuckling at that and he took Jackson's outstretched hand, shaking it twice. And if he noticed that Jackson had a nice smile, then so what?  
  
"Call me Aaron"  
  
.....  
  
In truth, Adam had probably seven glasses of champagne too much, but it didn't stop him from getting completely shit faced. Everybody at the party was starting to stumble over everything and two women had dropped their glasses already, leaving their slaves to clean up after them.   
  
Adam didn't even remember Victoria telling him that she was going to the guest toilet and would be back in a few moments. All he had registered in his brain was some mad fantasy of her disappearing and waiting for him upstairs in a bedroom or something. Or did she say she was going to the bathroom upstairs?  
  
He had already loosened his purple tie and left it hanging around the back of his neck before trudging upstairs. He knew upstairs wasn't allowed for guests since it was Roberts privacy, but he was his brother in law so...family rules are different or something surely. He pushed open the bathroom door and frowned at the empty room. He even pulled back the shower curtain and whined low in his throat before heading out.   
  
If she wasn't in the bathroom then...  
  
Oh, the cheeky minx must have been in a bedroom. He stayed clear of Roberts room and instead, pushed open the door to the one beside it. He stopped and froze at the sight of the two omegas on the middle of the bed.  
  
Aaron froze and could feel Jackson stop on top of him when he looked over at the door to find Victoria's mate standing there. He pushed Jackson off of him and opened his mouth to speak when Adam let out a loud laugh and shut the door behind him with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
And he walked down the hall. Aaron looked at Jackson with a disbelieving look and Jackson pulled his vest top back on. Aaron huffed and he glared at Jackson who started to smile.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You. You went all shy just because he caught me blowing you"   
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Aw, you annoyed that you didn't finish?"  
  
Aaron blushed and he began zipping up his jeans. Jackson grabbed onto Aaron's wrist, stopping him from zipping his jeans and he pulled him into a kiss, easily pushed him back down onto the bed and pulled the zip down.   
  
.....  
  
Adam found Victoria back downstairs, standing beside the fireplace as she stared at a photo frame. No photo was actually inside it, just a golden coloured rusted frame. She stood there with her brother beside her, rubbing her back gently.  
  
Adam grabbed her by the waist and spun her around to give her a big sloppy kiss. She dropped the frame and Robert caught it with a surprised shout.  
  
"Vic! Careful!"  
  
"Sorry. Adam, do you mind? I could've dropped that!"  
  
Adam only chuckled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"It's ok. Look, why don't me and you head back home? Have some fun of our own? I know it's getting heated upstairs..."  
  
Victoria blushed. Adam seriously had no shame sometimes. Robert sipped his champagne and made a face of disgust.  
  
"I'm sure her brother loves to hear about this...thanks Adam..."  
  
Adam smiled and began kissing the top of her head. She shrugged him off with a deeper blush and she sighed and gave him a drunken smile.   
  
"Stop it Adam. Gimme ten minutes..."  
  
Robert placed the empty photo frame back on top of the fireplace and he only seemed to click on to what Adam said.   
  
"Wait, Adam, what you on about? Oh god, there better be nobody up there..."  
  
Adam grinned and pointed at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh yeah, proper cute it was. Your little slave having fun with another one"  
  
Robert gave him a hard steel glare.  
  
"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts party ends. He and Aaron argue and Robert comes to a sudden realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I do guarantee happy endings to all my fics ^.^

Robert stormed upstairs, livid and raging already and he hadn't even seen anything. He checked in his room first, only realising that Adam hadn't said what room they were in. He stopped midway through shutting his door when a strong scent attacked his nose and he swore he stopped breathing for a second before looking to where it had hit strongest.  
  
Of course, obviously Aaron's room. He heard the soft giggles from inside the room and then the wet sounds of kissing and then the small but highly erotic moan of Aa-  
  
No.   
  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He pushed the door open with a loud slam and watched the pair on the bed freeze and look over. The slave who lay on top of Aaron sniffed the air and when his eyes adjusted to the dark light, realising it was Robert, he panicked. The slave scrambled off the bed and yanked his cotton trousers on. Aaron started pulling his jeans up whilst still lying down on the bed, digging his ankles onto the bed and pushing his hips up into the air.   
  
Robert huffed and watched the slave bow his head before slipping his socks on. How come he had forgotten about Aaron and him bringing this slave upstairs? He supposed that was what happened when you had a pretty good time at a party, not that he had experienced many.   
  
Aaron threw his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed his pillow to throw it over himself, hiding his hard self from Robert.  
  
Of course, Robert wasn't stupid, but he was when he was angry.  
  
"What the hell is going on?! What you playing at?!"  
  
Aaron only realised that Robert was speaking to him and he widened his eyes and let out a gasp of disbelief.  
  
"What? What have I done wrong? We were just-"  
  
"Yous were just what, ready to sleep with each other?! You're a kid Aaron! Jesus Christ..."  
  
"I ain't a kid! I'm 16! Means I'm an adult now!"  
  
Jackson only then seemed to pipe up in this heated argument, regrettably.   
  
"It was just my way of thanking him, honest"  
  
As soon as Robert saw the hurt look upon Aaron's face, he stormed into the room and grabbed Jackson by the back of his neck. He started shoving him out of the bedroom and he heard Aaron shout after them.   
  
"Wait! Robert!"  
  
He pushed Jackson down the stairs quickly, in front of everyone and he watched the party crowd begin to part, not wanting to get in the way of an Alphas anger.   
  
"Robert stop!"  
  
Finally, Robert opened the front door and pushed the slave outside. Jackson ended up tripping over his own feet and fell onto the muddy grass. He pointed an angry finger at the boy and shouted at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You come anywhere near Aaron again, and I'll kill you! You understand?!"  
  
He didn't wait for an answer. Jackson's face was enough and he walked back inside. The crowd was quiet and he turned to them with a fake smile.  
  
"If you excuse me, I would like to announce that this party is over. Feel free to take the champagne...let yourselves out"   
  
Robert looked up at the stairs and found Aaron standing there with his hands over the banister. He grit his teeth together and glared at Robert and shook his head angrily before stomping up the stairs.   
  
"Aaron-"  
  
"Robert! Where is he? The slave? I was in the bathroom!"  
  
Robert pointed at the door and watched Jackson's master run outside. He listened as everyone walked out one by one until Victoria, Adam and Robert were left. Victoria patted her brothers shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Robert, it's ok. I get it, you're new to this. Just tell him off gently ok? Remember he's just a kid"  
  
Right. She thought he was stressed about having a slave.  
  
"Right. Umm, you guys gonna head off then?"  
  
Adam nodded.  
  
"Yeah mate. Look, we'll see you alright? She's driving us home this one ain't you babe?"  
  
Victoria waved off her mate and said goodbye to Robert before stepping out the house, shutting the door with a soft click. Robert looked at the staircase and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. Time to face Aaron. Let him know that what he was doing was wrong. Plain wrong.  
  
He walked upstairs and knocked on Aaron's bedroom door, the scent of the omega slave still here with Aaron's delicious one. The slave oddly smelled of bricks and popcorn, disgusting compared to Aaron's heavenly one.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
Something hard hit the door in response and Robert jumped.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Aaron, you didn't even see what he was doing to yo-"  
  
The door opened and Aaron stepped out and began waving his hands about wildly, trying his best to prove his point. He was angry and frustrated and embarrassed really.  
  
"You! You didn't need to throw him out like that! We did nothing wrong! I consented! I actually liked him and you just-"  
  
"How can you like someone you've met for five minutes? Listen to yourself! You're nuts!"  
  
Aaron shoved his palms onto Roberts chest, pushing him back slightly and he glared.  
  
"Well I did! We didn't even-"  
  
Aaron paused and his cheeks burned pink and he looked down at his feet, his fingers playing with one another nervously.  
  
"We didn't sleep together. He just...did the thing before that...and like...we just didn't do it..."  
  
"You absolutely sure?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"I know we didn't do anything more. And i...i liked it. I knew it was right..."  
  
"How can you know if it was right?! He's an Omega, like you!"  
  
"He could be my mate! Ever thought about that?!"  
  
And they were back to screaming again.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Aaron?! You're making no sense! He's an Omega, just like you, just as you'll always ever be!"  
  
And that...oh that...really felt like a sucker punch to the gut. Aaron's lips were parted and he only seemed to register the last part of Roberts rant with a heavy heart.  
  
That's all he'll ever be. Just an omega. Like Robert, who was all charm and teeth and blonde hair because he was just an alpha. Aaron was an idiot for trying to think Robert was any different from the other alphas. Even if he smelled different.   
  
Jackson was right. Soon, Robert would probably take away his nice clothes, make him into a right proper slave. It was only a matter of time after all.  
  
Aaron clenched his fists and he pressed his lips together in a sharp frown before watching Robert begin to say sorry. Unfortunately, he never got to finish because Aaron swung his fist at Robert, hooking him right on his jaw.  
  
"Fine! If I'm just an Omega, then you're just an alpha! You're not different! You're just an alpha who bought an omega slave because you're so sadly desperate and lonely!"  
  
He stormed into his room and slammed the door shut and Robert would have gone in, but his nose was seriously leaking way too much blood so he rushed off to the bathroom. He spit and coughed into the sink and wiped his nose with toilet paper and water.  
  
Fuck...he's only gone and done it now, messed things up with Aaron. So much for being his true mate. Did Aaron really not feel anything? Did he not feel that something was wrong when he was kissing that omega slave?   
  
God, this was ridiculous. It was starting to feel like he was cheated on in a way. But that obviously wasn't possible nor true since he and Aaron weren't together. They couldn't be together. Aaron was a kid and Robert...was way too old for him.   
  
How could Aaron not feel that something was wrong?!   
  
Maybe this whole 'true mate' stuff was one sided.   
  
If that was possible.  
  
....  
  
  
Robert made him dinner. It was starting to get late and even though Robert made him dinner and shouted him down to come get it eight times, he ended up just leaving it outside Aaron's door. He left the hallway and half an hour later, when he checked upstairs, the plate was gone.  
  
At least he was still eating.  
  
He knocked on the door, desperate for some sort of reaction. He wanted Aaron to say something, anything really.  
  
He wasn't just an omega, Robert hated that he said that. Aaron wasn't like other omegas, he didn't listen to anything Robert said. Hell, he didn't even change into his old clothes when Robert asked him to. He just wore his new ones, completely ignoring Roberts demands.  
  
Maybe that was what attracted, well...not so much attracted, but maybe that was what pulled...no, not pulled.   
  
Maybe that was what Robert found interesting about the boy.  
  
Yes, interested.  
  
"Aaron? Please answer...I'm so so sorry. It was just the heat of the moment and I said some things I shouldn't have, well, pretty much all of it...look, if you want, I'll call Andrew and ask him to put his slave on the phone. I'll apologise, is that ok?"  
  
He heard shuffling about inside and then, the door opened and Aaron looked up at the taller man.  
  
"You'll really apologise?"  
  
"Yeah. Look, here watch"   
  
Robert scrolled through his contacts and slid right on Andrews name, holding the phone to his ear. It rung once until Aaron leaped forward and grabbed the phone, quickly hanging up accidentally. Even though It was an accident, he was glad it happened.  
  
"Uhh...?"  
  
"You dont need to apologise"   
  
He handed Robert back his phone and Robert stared at him blankly. Didn't Aaron just tell him to apologise literally a second ago?  
  
"I saw that you were going to and...that's enough. Knowing you were going to. Besides, it would've made you look suspicious and...and...I guess you don't have to apologise to Jackson. I don't think he is my mate..."  
  
Robert was just dying to burst open and tell Aaron everything that the doctors said, but he didn't want to make himself seem like...He was trapping Aaron here.  
  
Aaron wanted to go home and Robert?  
  
He wanted to send Aaron home, but...that was before.  
  
Now, he just wanted to hold the smaller boy in his arms and never let go. Instead, Robert chose to speak dumbly.  
  
"Why'd you think that?"  
  
Aaron turned pink.  
  
"Well, he did say that he only did it as a...a thank you..."  
  
"Ah. Right. So...did you...I mean, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No. No, definitely not!"  
  
Robert laughed and watched Aaron smile. He sighed and he patted the teenagers shoulder twice before walking out and leaning against the doorway. Turning around, he gave Aaron a lopsided smile.  
  
"I promised I'd get you home, right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"You still want to go home? Right?"  
  
No. No, he wanted to stay here in Roberts house, in his own bedroom that was full of Roberts scent because Aaron had taken the time to hide all of Roberts stuff underneath the bed incase he ever found them. No, Aaron would rather stay here and wake up to breakfast and read and write and learn amazing new things. He could learn to stop more severe cuts and use his knowledge to help others.  
  
He never wanted that to go away, but...He knew Robert was looking for one answer only.  
  
"Yeah, course i do. Home is home and it's where i need to be, so..."  
  
"Right. Ok..."  
  
Robert sort of just...lingered there for a few moments before finally coming up with another conversation starter. God it was annoying. He could come up with any sort of conversation started with another person, it's why he made such an amazing businessman, but when it came to Aaron, he was lost for words and stuck for what to say.  
  
He remembered a woman from the party had brought along a small birthday cake for Robert and even though they hadn't lit candles and sang happy birthday, it was still nice to have.  
  
"Umm, there's cake downstairs if you want some?"  
  
"Cake?"  
  
"Yeah. I think it's plain though, that alright?"  
  
Aaron nodded and grabbed his empty dinner plate and followed Robert downstairs.  
  
....  
  
Robert was screwed.   
  
He changed into a comfy outfit and left Aaron downstairs to eat his cake. He returned downstairs and grabbed his own plate and switched on the television for a movie and...  
  
That was where everything went wrong.  
  
Because as much as Robert hated it, he couldn't watch the television. He couldn't watch anything in the room except for Aaron. Aaron who watched the movie with wide eyes, amazed at what he was seeing for what looked like the first time. Aaron who ditched his fork for his own hands as he ate the plain sponge cake and dropped crumbs everywhere on himself and over the armchair and carpet.   
  
Aaron, who...who...looked so beautiful that...Robert wasn't sure what to do anymore.  
  
Maybe sending Aaron home was a bad idea?   
  
After all, Aaron seemed to actually like it here. He and Robert were getting along...sort of. He enjoyed the reading and writing and he ate and slept fine...  
  
"Don't go..."  
  
Aaron paused eating his cake and looked over to Robert with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What? You say something?"  
  
Robert shook his head.  
  
"No. Nothing"  
  
"Ok"   
  
Aaron turned back to the movie and Robert stood up to put his plate in the kitchen. He shoved it in the sink and sighed.  
  
So so screwed.  
  
He was already falling in love at the speed of light and no amount of darkness around him seemed to be stopping it anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a dream. Aaron has a surprise. Robert discusses his past and Aaron thanks Robert for listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I've got a surprise in which you guys can look forward to...
> 
> I've decided that my Christmas present to you all will be me!
> 
> That sounds self centered. 
> 
> What I mean is...on Christmas (probably two minutes after midnight on Christmas eve) I will be posting 25 robron fanfictions here.
> 
> Yep. 25.
> 
> They're all oneshots or different aus.
> 
> So...look forward to that I guess?
> 
> I'm still writing them by the way so if you have any Aus (only Aus because I've pretty much got the oneshots covered) suggest them to me. For example, prostitute and businessman. Any rating because I'm an all around writer. 
> 
> Heck, even anything silly like a fairy and an octopus for all i care
> 
> Enjoy!

"Mmm....yes...don't...yes...fuck..."  
  
Robert rutted against the mattress with one leg bent upwards and one leg lying straight down. He pushed his hardened self into the mattress and clutched underneath his pillow with whispered groans. He didn't even realise he had clutched onto the 'Roderf' paper Aaron wrote on.  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
His other hand was balled into a fist on top of his pillow and his lips parted to let out little moans. It had been a while since he had actually had a proper wet dream, probably when he was a teenager. But this one was just so...intense really.  
  
He shouldn't be going along with his dream, really. But...fuck it all. He hadn't had any action for a good while and this was the next healthiest thing for him.  
  
He brought his hand out from underneath his pillow to slide down underneath the sheets and dip his hand into his boxers. He wrapped his hand around his hard dick2and wasted no time to fist it as quick as he could. He had to be quick, Aaron could wake up anytime soon and Robert wanted to take a shower straight after this to get rid of the scent of arousal. No doubt Aaron would easily smell this.  
  
He fisted his cock quicker, his head full of images of a slightly shaved head and white clear skin and a tiny body...  
  
Big blue eyes and perfect pink lips that spewed the filthiest of words at times...  
  
He knew it was wrong. So so wrong.  
  
And yet, it was the best orgasm he had.  
  
He spilled into his fist and pulled his hand out with a grimace before reaching into a drawer with his free hand and grabbed the box of tissues. He wiped himself clean and flipped his whole body around to look at the ceiling.   
  
He placed a hand on his stomach, feeling his breathing begin to calm down and he sat himself up, balancing on his elbows and leaning against the pillows.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
Robert nearly fucking choked and died right there and then. He threw himself up on the bed and yanked the covers around his body and began plucking at it to make it look baggy.  
  
"Uh, one minute! Don't come in!"  
  
Robert slammed the drawer shut and he sat up properly and crossed his legs into a basket before clearing his throat.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Robert waited two seconds before the doorknob jiggled and in came Aaron, carrying a tray with a plate and a mug of coffee with several spills down the side. Aaron gave Robert a small smile and placed it on Roberts lap.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Well...it...it was your birthday and I didn't get you anything cause I didn't know about it so I thought...I just copied what you did by the way. It's stupid I know but-"  
  
"I love it. Thank you"   
  
And he meant it. He really did.   
  
Aaron climbed on top of the bed and chose to sit at the bottom of the bed, his legs crossed. He was completely unaware of Roberts...state underneath the covers and grabbed one half of the piece and sausage.  
  
Robert took his half and bit into it with immediate regret.  
  
Ok.  
  
Maybe writing and reading wasn't the only thing he could teach Aaron. Cooking seemed to be something soon too...  
  
Because he's pretty sure that sausages aren't supposed to crumble into ash in your mouth. Still, he didn't want to hurt his feelings, so he took another bite and took a large gulp of his coffee to wash it down.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you. Really"  
  
Aaron paused his eating and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. No big deal"   
  
"No but, it is. To me I mean. I don't usually get people over to cook for me...especially if it's a surprise birthday breakfast in bed"   
  
"I remember mum and-"  
  
Robert froze. Did he just say...? Did Aaron just mention his parents. Did Aaron say he remembered something?  
  
"Wait, Aaron what? You remember something?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"Probably just my imagination. Just...I remember when I was younger, I would have breakfast in bed when we celebrated my birthday..."  
  
"Ok. And your mum? What was she like?"  
  
The omega shifted in his seat and shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
"She was...I dunno. Just my mum I guess. Wore a lot of red"   
  
Aaron looked up, only aware of Roberts current situation....which was that he was sat in bed in the morning with his bare chest for everyone to see. For Aaron to see and blush at. Aaron barely had any hair on his chest and yet with Robert, he had a smooth one. Only faint blonde white hairs littered his chest and the sight of a scar rested just on Roberts heart.  
  
Robert followed Aaron's gaze and rubbed his thumb against the scar.   
  
"Just a scar. Lucky escape I had with this injury, that's for sure"   
  
"How'd you get it?"  
  
"I got shot"   
  
Aaron tensed up and he opened his mouth in shock, shoulders stiffening and his eyes widening.  
  
"What?! How'd you get shot?! Like...like a gun?"  
  
"Mhmm. In my...late teens, I pissed off a lot of people, hung around with the wrong crowd etcetera...and one day, I pushed it too far and got a gun pulled on me. Long story short"   
  
Aaron nodded, but he still didn't look less shocked. Here he was sitting in front of a gun shot victim. Here he was...sitting and talking about it openly...Aaron wished he could do the same. Really.  
  
"You're so brave Robert...wish I could speak so openly. Like...really easy the way you just did..."  
  
Robert nodded and reached a hand out to squeeze Aaron's shoulder. He sighed through his nose and looked straight into Aaron's blue eyes. Were they always more beautiful than the ones in Roberts dream?  
  
"One day, you'll tell people your story. You'll be standing in front of your mum and you'll tell her and maybe your ma-future mate about your experiences..."  
  
"What did you do? After you were...?"  
  
"Shot? Well, I dunno really. I ended up in hospital. Apparently some old guy found me and then when I woke up, I just remembered seeing the face on my stepmum. Vic, my sister was only a young girl so she didn't know much, but my stepmum? She must've been crying everyday. Seeing her face made me want to quit hanging around with the wrong crowd and get my life together"  
  
Aaron smiled at that.  
  
"And you did"   
  
Robert agreed with him.  
  
"And I did. Now I'm trying to get you home and get you to your family-"  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
Robert stopped talking immediately. Aaron just stared at him with wide eyes, expecting an answer pretty soon. Of course he didn't hate him. How could he? Aaron was his true mate as much as he didn't want to admit it, so no. He...He felt the opposite about him actually. But of course he couldn't say that so what came out instead was more of...  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Just...you know what I did right?"  
  
What he did...what he did...was this about his dad? Surely Aaron didn't actually do that and the auctioneer was just saying it because that's what those filthy liars do all the time...  
  
"Is this about you mu-"  
  
"Mhmm. But I can't talk about it right now so..."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Course. You dont need to"  
  
Aaron gave him a lopsided smile and when he looked at Roberts hand that hadn't left his shoulder, Robert pulled his arm back quickly.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"It's alright. Umm thank you"   
  
"For what?"  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders. He supposed he was thanking Robert for...everything really. He was the one who bought him, treated him nice and equal...  
  
"For listening?"  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Wordlessly, Aaron hopped off the bed and began walking out of Roberts bedroom. He was nearly out the door when he turned and saw Robert eat the poor excuse of a breakfast and he turned back and threw himself into Roberts side, hugging him right with his arms clinging around the taller man.  
  
Robert nearly choked in surprise and he ended up dropping his breakfast onto the tray and hugged Aaron in a slightly painful position since he was trying to balance a tray on his knees and hug at the same time. Robert clung onto the boy tighter and could feel Aaron sway slightly on his feet.   
  
And if Robert did end up brushing his lips against Aaron's neck then so what?  
  
Because Robert swore he felt Aaron do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a request based on the beginning notes for me please. Thank you!


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron studies whilst Robert comes to a realisation. Victoria and Adam drop by. Adam spills wine and Aaron falls into an early problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how pissed off I was at this chapter. I literally wrote ten versions of this and went with my seventh attempt, aka, this one. Other versions will be at the end notes. Comment which one if you liked a particular version, just for fun!
> 
> Ooh! And also, thank you for being so patient. I am still writing the 25 fics and I just finished a super long one. I might not be able to fulfil all of your requests, but I'll try and do as much as I can understand. Some aus you guys have commented in not familiar with so...sorry!

"Ok, how you getting on with that page?"  
  
Aaron held one finger up with his left-hand and continued to scribble down letters with his right. He continued to copy down the final word and with squiggly writing, he finished the curve of a 'Y'  
  
He put down his finger and looked up and handed the sheet of paper to Robert. He read it with narrowed eyes as he looked for mistakes and corrections to make.  
  
'My favourite food are Apples and bananas and Carrots and Duck and Every"  
  
Robert pointed at the last word and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Aaron stood up and hunched over the table and read the word.  
  
"Eggs obviously"  
  
"Ok...? Where'd you find that one from?"  
  
Aaron picked up his book and pointed at the page. It was colourful and had a picture of an egg and Robert read the black bold writing at the bottom.  
  
'Every Egg is Extraordinary'  
  
Robert sighed and pointed at the actual word of Egg.  
  
"Here. This one says Egg. Not that one. Remember to spell it out loud first before actually writing. Go through the alphabet on the side if you're stuck and don't rush into it. But other than that...it's amazing. You're already progressing so much..."  
  
Aaron grinned and sat back down, opened his book to start trying again and he looked at Robert with wondering eyes.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you found any leads for me?"  
  
Shit. No. No he hadnt. Honestly, it hadnt even occurred to his mind that he needed to return Aaron as soon as possible. It had been how long already? And he had no progress other than the fact that Aaron's mum had black hair.  
  
And that didn't narrow anything down at all.  
  
After all, it wasn't as if Robert could go up to every woman with black hair and ask if they had a missing son called Aaron.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah a little...but it's not much"  
  
Aaron gave him that adorable little smile he always seemed to wear now.  
  
"Ok. That's still progress right? Thank you Robert, I guess...I guess you really are different from other Alphas..."  
  
Aaron began to gather up all his sheets and once he had gathered them into a pile, he picked it up and turned to walk upstairs. Robert ran a hand down his face, his palm sweaty and his heart clenching in...guilt.  
  
He felt so incredibly guilty for doing this. For not bothering to look for Aaron's true home. It was almost as if he wanted to keep Aaron to himself, allow nobody else to touch him or take him away. Nobody would get the chance to anyway.  
  
.....  
  
"I don't need to act like your servant?"  
  
"Exactly. It's just going to be a chill night. Just a few glasses of wine, chat about anything and everything and we'll probably pull the Karaoke machine out because I do a mean Frankie Valli impression"  
  
He waited for Aaron to laugh when the smaller boy only quirked his eyebrows in confusion and awkwardly cleared his throat. He had told Aaron just a few seconds ago that his sister and her mate would be coming over since Robert did end up kicking everyone out of his own party. He wanted to apologise too, the alcohol taking over him at his worst times. Robert cringed inwardly at his own joke and walked away.  
  
"Ahh, never mind"  
  
.....  
  
"Hey Robert! How's my favourite big brother in the world?"  
  
"Hey...my weird little sister who...wants something? Because I'm your only brother..."  
  
She pulled away and gave him a look as if to say 'really?'  
  
"Seriously Robert?"  
  
"Come on, you never compliment me unless you want something. Go on. Cough up"  
  
She looked at Adam and sighed.  
  
"Diane's invited you for di-"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Robert!"  
  
"No Vic! Look, I thought you came over here because you wanted a catch up, though I dunno why you brought this mutt along in the first place..."  
  
She smacked his arm angrily, growling at him. Adam was her mate, her true mate. Sure, Robert was protective and loved to tease her, but did he really need to throw insults at the people she loved all the time?  
  
She thought he would finally grow up and change. He really needed to meet someone soon, surely he'd change then.  
  
"Stop it..."  
  
Robert looked at the saddened look on his little sister face and bit the inside of his cheek. Ok, maybe he would just stop it for a day at least. After all, he wasn't sure what he would do if anybody insulted Aaron like that.  
  
"Fine. Sorry. Bottle of white or red?"  
  
"Whites fine. Adam? What do you want?"  
  
He hummed in thought before flopping on the couch and grabbed the television remote. He had a terrible habit of getting way too comfortable in people's homes, such as Roberts. Unlike Robert, Victoria and Adam stayed in a small cottage like house. It was small and cosy, nothing like Roberts extravagant scene.  
  
And Adam loved the family package Sky box Robert happened to own. Flicking through the channels, Adam stopped at a car show, top gear and he spoke without looking at Robert.  
  
"Got any cans?"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes and clenched his fists when he saw Adam prop his feet up on the table. He glared at Victoria and she raised her hands in defense.  
  
"He'll have a red. I'll deal with him, stop giving me that look"  
  
When Robert walked into the kitchen, Victoria stormed over to Adam, smacking him right on the back of his head. He whined in response.  
  
.....  
  
Two glasses of red later, Adam had red tinted lips due to the wine and he had an arm looped around Victoria's waist. Victoria was smiling like a little schoolgirl despite being completely sober with only two sips of her first glass and Robert was...Robert. Normal and disgusted in his sister's choice. The normal typical brother thing.  
  
Victoria continued to smile until she looked around the room and widened her eyes in realisation.  
  
"Oh! Where's your little servant?"  
  
Robert glanced at the stairs and sighed.  
  
"Uhh, he's not well. But I'll go check on him"  
  
Robert walked upstairs and headed straight for Aaron's room. He knocked first before stepping in and found the little omega fast asleep in his bed, eyes closed and he actually looked peaceful for once. He wasn't worrying about anything or stressing himself out with his reading and writing...  
  
It was actually kind of cute.  
  
Anyways! Robert looked twice at the boy because he wasn't just fast asleep on his bed but...He was surrounded by a lot of Roberts things he thought he had lost just a few days ago. His shirts, his pillow, his shower gel...  
  
Other items lay around Aaron and Robert felt his heart swell into panic for a brief second before testing his theory. He stepped right beside Aaron's bed and turned his hand over to touch the back of his hand on Aaron's forehead. He pulled away as if he was burned...well...  
  
That's what it felt like.  
  
And it's not as if Aaron was sick or anything. His colour was fine.  
  
And as much as Robert wished he could lie to himself and everyone that Aaron was sick and coming down with a bug or something, he knew exactly what was wrong.  
  
Aaron surrounding himself in Roberts scent, the only alpha male in the household and who just so happened to be Roberts true mate. Aaron with his sweaty forehead and flushed cheeks, but not feeling sick...?  
  
Aaron was going into heat and fast.  
  
Fuck  
  
.....  
  
Ok. Ok. Ok. First things first, calm down...  
  
Something he definitely couldn't do was tell Victoria and Adam to leave so suddenly because then it would look suspicious and they would ask questions and would definitely link it up after Robert came downstairs. No, he didn't care that he was being paranoid. He couldn't let anyone know that Aaron was falling into heat.  
  
He heard a shout from downstairs and rushed down in panic only to see...Victoria bent over the table picking up a spilled wine glass and Adam, wiping off the wine from his t-shirt and trousers.  
  
Robert groaned. See? This idiot....  
  
"Spill a little something Adam?"  
  
Adam gave him a guilty smile and Victoria scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Adam you bloody smell. Robert, can you give him spare clothes?"  
  
"What, so he can ruin more of mines? Unlike him, I actually spend a lot of money on my clothes"  
  
"Robert! Don't be a dick, come on...Ok fine, I'll go get him clothes for myself"  
  
Robert sprinted to stand in front of her and frantically shook his head.  
  
"No! No! I mean...no, I'll go get them. Stay here, relax...call a taxi?"  
  
Victoria raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Call a taxi? We just got here..."  
  
"Yeah and maybe you should just...go? Hmm?"  
  
Victoria crossed her arms and glared at him before finally turning to sit back down beside Adam.  
  
"You're such a weirdo..."  
  
.....  
  
"Ok, here's the clothes. Now get out"  
  
So much for being suave. Victoria scoffed and grabbed the clothes from Robert, clearly unhappy with his hospitality.  
  
"Here Adam. Robert, what you doing? Acting like a dick?!"  
  
Robert put his hands on her shoulders and sighed.  
  
"Ok, truth is...I've got a date. Yeah. A date tonight and I'm going to be late..."  
  
She gasped and practically jumped in excitement.  
  
"A date?! Wait, with who?"  
  
"I don't know! Some girl from...I started online dating"  
  
"Online dating?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
She smiled even wider and looked at the clock.  
  
"So what time is she coming at?"  
  
"She's coming at...well she's coming soon so...scatter on out..."  
  
She was actually about to leave when she froze and sniffed the air. She sniffed again and again until she scrunched her eyebrows together, accusing eyes looking at Robert.  
  
"Why can I smell...an...omega in heat?"  
  
Just as he opened his mouth to talk, the sound of a whimper came from behind them and the siblings turned around. Oh god. Just as Roberts fear began to pike up...  
  
"Rob...I don't feel too good..."  
  
Aaron stood there with his whole body tinted pink and a layer of sweat covered him. He looked like he was exhausted just from walking downstairs and god did he smell so fucking delicious.  
  
Robert immediately rushed over to the omega and put a hand on his shoulder. Aaron leaned into it hard and Victoria covered her mouth.  
  
"Right. Well, me and Adam better leave then...so you can fix your slave..."  
  
Robert bit his tongue as to not insult his sister and he tried his best to calm down his own breathing that began to pick up.  
  
"Adam? Come on...Robert, do me a favour yeah?"  
  
He was beginning to grow inpatient. God, he just wanted her to leave so he could help Aaron. Although...He didn't know how he was supposed to help him. An omega in heat was brand new to him, all he knew was to keep them as cool as possible.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't take...I mean...you sure you wanna stay while he's in heat? Just-"  
  
"Vic, we'll be fine. Just cool towels and cold water right?"  
  
She nodded and grabbed onto Adams arm. Adam stumbled after her, still stinking of wine and he rushed out the house. Once the door was shut, Robert turned to Aaron who had his head leaning into his shoulder like a pillow, eyes half shut as if he was about to actually fall asleep.  
  
"Aaron. Come on...upstairs yeah?"  
  
"...m so hot...s too warm..."  
  
"I know. I know. Come on, we'll get you to bed..."  
  
Aaron nodded weakly and squirmed beside Robert, rubbing his legs together and panting like a dog. His vision was blurry, so so blurry except for anything that smelled strongly of Robert. Anything that contained his strong smell was clear as day for him so...  
  
Really, he saw nothing but Robert in his line of vision.  
  
Robert, with his hands that were cool to touch, so big and cold and...and cold...  
  
It felt like heaven against his shoulders. It felt even better on the back of his neck.  
  
Slowly, they took small steps until they finally reached upstairs. Robert pushed open the door to Aaron's room when the omega tugged on his arm and shook his head whilst staring at the floor.  
  
"No...not there..."  
  
"Wha-where then?"  
  
"Your room...please..."  
  
Ah. He supposed that did make sense. An Alphas scent would surely calm down the omega...right? And being surrounded in his scent would neutralise the hormones Aaron was giving out, therefore calming down his heat straight away.  
  
At least, he hoped that sounded smart enough for it to work.  
  
"Ok. Ok..just hold on..."  
  
He guided Aaron to his room and peeled back the covers. He gently placed Aaron on the bed, ready to pull up the covers when Aaron turned around in the bed, a wet spot forming on the sheets and Robert sighed.  
  
Shit.  
  
He was in full heat.  
  
And he couldn't lie, he really couldn't but the scent of Aaron's heat, the sight of his slick against the sheets, it was beginning to get to him bad. He left the room to head to the bathroom and soak a facecloth with cold water and returned to his room. He had to lay Aaron down on the bed flat to be able to balance the cloth against his forehead.  
  
Aaron started squirming instantly and shook his head, shaking the cloth off.  
  
"Hey, come on, stop moving so much. It's gonna-ok there..."  
  
He patted the cold cloth gently against Aaron's hot forehead, trying his best to focus on Aaron and not his heat. Aaron only.  
  
Aaron looked up at Robert, his breath catching in his throat and he managed to hoist himself up on his elbows before Robert pressed the cloth against his forehead again.  
  
"Hey, come on. Lie down..."  
  
"Robert...?"  
  
Robert hummed in question and Aaron let out a whimper and lay back down.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Yeah. Course...umm, get some rest yeah?"  
  
Aaron nodded silently and watched Robert turn to leave the room. He grabbed onto Roberts wrist, nearly moaning at the touch and sat back up, the cloth falling to his lap. He panted and waited for Robert to pick up the cloth once again.  
  
He laid it against Aaron's head and leaned over him to fix the covers that sat at his feet. Aaron waited and stared at the side of Roberts neck, skin so smooth and tanned...  
  
It looked perfect for a mating mark...so so perfect...  
  
"Robert?"  
  
He craned his neck back down to face Aaron and cleared his throat and averted his eyes elsewhere, his cloth covered forehead. He patted the cloth against his head until Aaron snatched it off and huffed.  
  
"Stop..."  
  
"What, is it not helping?"  
  
"No. It is. Just...stay there...?"  
  
So Robert did. As much as he didn't want to or trust himself not to, he stayed there. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair until Aaron pushed his palm onto Roberts wrist, the cold skin blessing his own hot one.  
  
He looked at Robert up and down, eyeing his...his clothes, his scent, his shirt, his...his face, his eyes...his lips...  
  
And slowly....Aaron pushed his own body forward to press his lips against Roberts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other versions of this story...
> 
> One included Aaron falling into heat and Robert takes care of him with Adam and Victoria still in the house. But that was crap so I scrapped that.
> 
> One included Aaron sneaking out into the cold air because he thought it would help. However, an alpha finds him and tries to do something but luckily Robert saves him. That sounded cheesy so I scrapped that.
> 
> One included Robert and Victoria going outside to talk and Aaron, whilst in his heat goes and mistakes Adam for Robert because he's wearing his clothes. He kisses Adam and Victoria is angry. Drama ensues....and this was then scrapped because...no.
> 
> One version included something I can't say because if I wrote it in this chapter, it would have ruined the story later on and make no sense.
> 
> One version included Aaron to sneak out and instead of an alpha that finds him, it's the auctioneer. The auctioneer kidnaps Aaron and Robert believes that Aaron's just ran away. Angst ensues and this was then scrapped....
> 
> And the other version was about Aaron falling into heat and Victoria and Adam then finds out somehow that Robert and Aaron are true mates. However....this would've ruined a possible chance of a happy ending so...nope.
> 
> And the final version was this which took two days to write because i was still at a complete loss.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's here! After many many months of you guys asking, it's here! The chapter you've been waiting for! And we're not even halfway through the story! Yay!
> 
> So, real talk, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS FIC! DO NOT WORRY! I WILL FOLLOW IT THROUGH TO THE END!
> 
> Now that's out the way, let me explain why I couldn't update (You guys probably might skip this and read the story. Understandable but please read?) 
> 
> I have been in and out of hospital for a good while. My mental health sucks at the moment and I was not in a good place last month, at all! I'm literally housebound and my life revolves around having two appointments every single day except for the weekends. 
> 
> It's exhausting, ok? 
> 
> So it's super hard to focus on a lot of things at once when you've got all this happening to you everyday. I've had to make some serious life choices and I'm happy I made them now because I am getting better. I did write a new fic recently and that helped me explain everything in my head sort of, so please read that? 
> 
> It's called Through Your Eyes by the way.
> 
> Anyways...enjoy!

Robert had never received a kiss that made his head spin and his skin burn at the feeling. Especially from a teenager of all people, not that he went around kissing teenagers anyways. He never thought that kissing like this would feel so...so right.  
  
Like his lips were literally made for Aaron's and Aaron's his. It was like...well, Robert didn't know how to comprehend the situation right now.  
  
Because all he could see and think about was Aaron. Aaron with his burning skin and his adorable kissable lips, his hair that had grown rapidly, now resembling tiny spikes on the top. Aaron, with his stupid innocent blue eyes and his...his...  
  
God, Robert didn't even know what to comment on anymore. Everything about him, he wanted to criticize. Wanted to hate on everything just so he could feel the tiniest bit better about himself.  
  
But how the hell was he supposed to do that when he was in the middle of snogging his sixteen year old true mate?  
  
Aaron was in heat. It was wrong. So so wrong. He obviously wasn't thinking straight and he was just looking for Robert for help because he was the only alpha available to solve his problem, despite what Roberts sense was telling him. Their feelings were only strong for one another because they were true mates. True mates were destined to become one together, it just was. And Robert didn't want to let that happen. Especially with a sixteen year old.  
  
Robert was an alpha. Aaron was an omega.  
  
They were just doing this on...instincts. Yeah. Thats all. Instincts. Aaron just wanted Robert on instinct.  
  
He needed relief and Robert was there.  
  
That's it.  
  
That's it.  
  
And only that.  
  
As soon as Aaron dropped his hold on Roberts wrist to rest his hand on Roberts shoulder, the alpha pulled away, sucking his lips into his own mouth, licking them and shaking his head.  
  
Aaron looked like he just got kicked in the teeth from how hurt he looked. He sat up and widened his eyes.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
Robert could taste his kisses. He didn't even know if that could make any sense, to taste someone else's kisses. Kisses didn't taste like anything other than the other persons breath and what they ate...right? But Aaron's...they tasted...amazing.  
  
"Robert? What is it?"  
  
He shook his head and took a couple of steps back from the bed, using the side of his thumb and his hand to wipe his lips.  
  
"No. Sorry. Sorry, I can't. I really ca-"  
  
"No, Robert please..."  
  
"No Aaron. It's...you're in heat! It's...oh my god, you're sixteen!"  
  
"And? I'm...I'm the age of consent!"  
  
"Yeah! But others won't see it like that!"  
  
Aaron opened his mouth to speak when a sudden wave of both arousal and burning heat ran through him. From his toes to the top of his head. He gasped and fell back on the bed, panting harshly with his hands on his head, trying his best to wipe away any beads of sweat that appeared.  
  
"Robert...please..."  
  
Robert shook his head, ignoring his own hardness and turned to grab the door handle. He turned it and opened it when the omega let out a tiny moan and whined.  
  
"Mate me..."  
  
And Robert couldn't think straight anymore. He froze and his alpha took over any rational part of his brain and he pushed the door shut back over, one thought ringing in his mind over and over...  
  
'Mine'  
  
Aaron dipped his fingers into his trousers, annoyed at the feeling of his damp jeans rubbing against his skin. His boxers were completely soaked, clinging onto him like a second layer of skin and he swore he felt it chafing his skin.  
  
He managed to pull it down just past his bum when Robert kneeled on the bed. He swung one of his legs over Aaron's body, easily seating himself on top of him and cupped the sides of Aaron's face and kissed him. He pressed his mouth against the omegas over and over again until it formed into one long kiss, tilting his head as he did so.  
  
It was an anxious kiss, turned straight into a possessive one, a bonding one determined to show Aaron that he will and will forever belong to Robert and Robert only. Robert slid his hands from Aaron's cheeks down to his chin, tilting it up so he could kiss along his lips, across his jaw and down to the omegas adam apple.  
  
He nuzzled his nose against the side of Aaron's neck, where the scent was strongest and he inhaled it greedily, using his hands to turn Aaron's neck. He gently kissed the spot before slipping his tongue out to lick a stripe down. Robert felt Aaron run his hands through the back of his blonde hair, fingers twisting each strand with a hard grip. He ignored it though, focussing on the Omega in heat and lightly nibbled the side of Aaron's neck, almost teasing him really.  
  
Aaron whined and pulled on the back of Roberts hair again, spreading his legs wider and hooked them around the taller man's waist, pushing his body up into Roberts. The Alpha pulled away from Aaron's neck and sat up on his knees, panting and already out of breath.  
  
There was just...something about Aaron...and maybe it was because he was his true mate an all but...god, he literally took his breath away.  
  
Robert ran his hands along Aaron's thighs that were clung around his body and he paused when he met the point of his hands touching the waistband of Aaron's jeans. They were already halfway down, sort of, the material just resting underneath his bum, so this shouldn't be hard to do...  
  
Except...it was.  
  
Because Robert knew that as soon as he pulled his jeans off, there was really no going back. He could feel Aaron's slick soak though his jeans, through his own shirt...against his stomach...  
  
Aaron whimpered loudly and threw his head back against the pillow even deeper. He sunk his teeth into the side of his thumb to try and distract himself from his heat only for that to not work and he pushed his thighs up against the feeling of Roberts hands.  
  
"Rob...Robert please..."  
  
Robert took a deep breath before his fingers found their movements again and he slid down Aaron's jeans fully. He had to make the boy stop clenching his legs around his body so he could get the material off of him. He slid Aaron's jeans down to his knees before Aaron began impatiently start to kick them off the rest of the way and he made work of Aaron's t-shirt.  
  
He supposed he was doing as many things as he could right now, stall himself to try and get himself to think straight. Think properly and realise what he was doing.  
  
But that didn't work.  
  
He pressed light kisses against Aaron's chest, along his stomach and down to the area just below his belly button. Aaron grew impatient yet again and whined and with a sudden force, he flipped them around. He kissed Robert hard, with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands scrabbling to unbutton Roberts trousers.  
  
Honestly, fuck everything else, he needed Robert now!  
  
Aaron hadn't even realised that this entire time, he had been rutting himself against Roberts leg, he was that desperate. He sighed in relief when he moved his body up and began humping Roberts knee that was bent slightly up.  
  
Aaron left his hands on Roberts bare stomach, his shirt unbuttoned but not off and he slowly slid his bum across Roberts knee, lips parted in a light moan. Robert didn't seem very keen to be doing this fast so Aaron would do it himself if he needed to!  
  
"Oh god...fuck..."  
  
Robert almost wanted to glare at Aaron and grabbed his arms and flipped the boy back around. Aaron had managed to pull his belt buckle apart, unbutton the first button on his trousers before he had gotten distracted. Robert threw his shirt away and kneeled up on the bed to shimmy his trousers down. He yanked them off once he kneeled back down and his boxers went along with it too.  
  
There really was no going back now...  
  
"Rob-"  
  
"I know! I know...just...just give me a second..."  
  
Aaron nodded but bit his lip and snuck a hand down towards his own dick. He dipped his hand into his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his hardness and stroked. Robert wasn't paying much attention, too busy trying to calm himself. Aaron barely stroked himself six times before he was coming into his fist.  
  
And that still wasn't enough.  
  
But Robert heard, he heard Aaron moan and he finally snapped out of it, his brain clouded over with that wave of lust yet again. He turned to Aaron and forcibly grabbed his wrist and pulled it up. Aaron's palm was covered in his own slick and cum and Robert glared at him slightly.  
  
Aaron huffed and pushed himself up to kiss Robert again, using his free hand that wasn't captured by Robert to press a thumb into the side of Roberts neck. No. That wasn't where he wanted to put his mark. No.  
  
He traced his thumb downwards until it rested upon Roberts collarbone. Still no. Lower....across...  
  
There!  
  
He pulled away from the kiss to look where he wanted to put his mark and he saw it just above Roberts left nipple, his heart...  
  
Robert surprised Aaron by hoisting the back of his legs up to rest on either side of his body and he looked down at Aaron's thigh, spotting a...what was that? A bruise?  
  
Aaron seemed to notice Robert staring and he looked at the taller man and immediately went to shut his legs. He gasped and Robert only pried apart his legs with force.  
  
"No, Rob-wait!"  
  
Robert ignored him and focused on that spot, pushing the bottom of Aaron's boxers up to reveal the whole thing. It looked like a bruise...about the size of a tangerine but it was black, yellow and blue and...  
  
And it looked horrible.  
  
And it was a mating mark.  
  
Aaron covered his face in embarrassment and Robert looked at the distressed omega.  
  
"Hey...it's ok...is this...?"  
  
Aaron nodded and his voice broke when he spoke, eyes full of tears.  
  
"He did it..."  
  
And it was weird because...a sudden wave of...jealousy flowed through Robert. He shouldn't be jealous since Aaron didn't want this mark on him and it was forced...but knowing that someone else had touched Aaron the way he was touching him right now, it made him angry and jealous.  
  
Robert shook his head and rested his hands on either side of Aaron's hips. He squeezed gently and leaned forwards to kiss him, on the lips, cheek, again across his jaw...  
  
Until he reached the spot on the side of Aaron's neck where he would mark later.  
  
It was a reminder, probably to both of them.  
  
Robert pulled away and pulled down Aaron's boxers before removing his hands to get Aaron to take the rest of the material off. Robert took off his own boxers before placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder, nearly making him turn around.  
  
Aaron whimpered and shook his head.  
  
"No..."  
  
The Alpha raised an eyebrow, confused, didn't he want this?  
  
"Wanna see you..."  
  
Robert couldn't disagree with that.  
  
He nodded and unexpectedly grabbed Aaron's legs and hoisted his ankles up to rest on his shoulders. Resting his hands on Aaron's bum, he spread his cheeks apart and without prep, pushed right in. He didn't need to prep the omega, he was in heat, his hole would clench around anything with ease if it meant it would be getting filled.  
  
Robert had to bite his bottom lip, not used to this...this...feeling of tightness around him. Not used to listening to his...he could say this now, his mate below him letting out the most sinly noises. Aaron's mouth was wide open, finally relieved to have Robert inside him and he took a deep breath to calm himself before pushing back onto Robert, signalling for him to fucking move.  
  
And he did.  
  
Because how could he decline this offer?  
  
Robert shifted Aaron's ankles off of his shoulders, pushed them down slowly, feeling Aaron's hole clench tighter around him with this movement. Once Aaron's feet rested against the sheets, on either side of Robert, he moved.  
  
He pushed in and out of the boy, having to keep his hands on Aaron's hips to push him down because Aaron was seriously threatening to break his back if he kept arching like that. He leaned down and claimed Aaron's lips again, not stopping his movements on him and Aaron's body shook as he came between their stomachs. And he was still hard.  
  
"Rob...Rob, please..."  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
"Mate me...alpha...my alpha..."  
  
And those words alone were enough to make Robert push into the smaller boy harder and faster. Those words alone made Robert listen to the loud moans Aaron tried so desperately to keep in and made him listen to the wet sounds of Robert slamming into Aaron without holding back.  
  
He could feel himself getting close, Aaron could feel Robert swell up inside him and he pushed back desperately, happy to be receiving Roberts knot soon. Robert bent over, used a hand to grab Aaron's chin and twisted his head a bit too hard and kissed on that one spot.  
  
He waited for Aaron's confirmation first though...had to wait...  
  
He couldn't explain how he felt when Aaron nodded and Robert didn't wait any longer, couldn't wait any longer. He gave one last lick to the side of Aaron's neck and sunk his teeth into the skin, marking Aaron and making him his.  
  
Aaron wanted to fucking scream in pleasure, but he settled for a loud moan and finally coming for the last time between their stomachs again. Robert released with a groan and Aaron felt his eyes roll to the back of his head, overstimulated with all these...feelings.  
  
Robert moved his head up and licked over Aaron's new mark, satisfied with how it looked. It was big and beautiful and now everyone could see it and...  
  
And Robert was coming into Aaron...  
  
Without any protection...  
  
During Aaron's heat...  
  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
  
Robert tried to pull out, only for Aaron to let out a sharp noise of pain and Robert knew he wouldn't be able to. Not without hurting both of them. He could tear Aaron if he did so, do some serious damage to him. He knew he had to wait it out...  
  
Aaron sort of...just lay there, panting as he tried to catch his breath and Robert waited and waited for his knot to fade away soon.  
  
Soon...  
  
Aaron moved up to place gentle kisses on Roberts chest, on his spot just over his heart when Robert felt his knot finally fade away. He pulled out before Aaron could do anything and he rushed out the room to run across the hall and straight into the bathroom where he threw up into the toilet.  
  
It was one of those times that he would be sick for once for over thinking everything and it would fade.  
  
He groaned and wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet and shoved a capful of mouthwash in his mouth before spitting it out before he heard it. Soft crying from...  
  
Aaron.  
  
He rushed back right over into the room to find Aaron was crying and he sat back on the bed and grabbed Aaron's hands to remove them from covering his eyes.  
  
"Aaron? Hey...hey come on, what's wrong?"  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders and sniffled.  
  
"You didn't like-"  
  
"No! No I did! I..it was amazing! You're amazing...just...are you tired?"  
  
Aaron nodded and Robert let go of his arms only for Aaron to grab his hands with his own. He had the most adorable expression on his face when he looked at Robert with pleading eyes.  
  
"Stay?"  
  
Robert gulped and finally nodded, pushing Aaron to the side a bit to get into bed with him. He knew he would have to clean up Aaron maybe tomorrow since Aaron would be getting up in a couple of hours to go at it again and he couldn't leave him right now. If he left Aaron, Aaron would feel like Robert had abandoned him, a common feeling of Omegas after mating.  
  
Aaron leaned forwards to give Robert a soft kiss before tucking his head underneath Roberts chin, sliding down the bed until Aaron could push himself forwards to kiss Roberts heart. Robert hissed in slight pain, tired and thinking Aaron was going to give him a hickey or something.  
  
Instead, what he got was Aaron's teeth pushing right into him and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. There was a reason you only gave mating marks to your mate during mating...  
  
That was a lot of mating...  
  
Robert knew he had to wait though. Paitence was key in this...whole thing. This whole mess.  
  
He felt Aaron pull away and Aaron slid back up on the bed to tuck his head underneath Roberts chin with a giggle.  
  
"Now we match"  
  
And Robert only felt guilty for Aaron's smile against his skin, felt guilty for Aaron's innocent look and Aaron's...  
  
"Aaron-"  
  
"I'm so happy we met...I love you..."  
  
And Robert felt his heart sting because...he knew this must be the heat talking..must be the heat talking...must be...  
  
Aaron kissed Roberts adam apple and looked up at him worriedly when Robert said nothing.  
  
"Don't you feel the same?"  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"No, I do! I...I love you too..."  
  
Aaron smiled at that, happy with his answer and tucked himself back into Robert, arms bent and tucked over Roberts chest. Robert felt the urge to kiss Aaron's head, so he did and he wrapped an arm around the omegas body, pulling him close and he sighed.  
  
Fuck.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? What do you think will happen now?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! And I'm sorry for not replying to anyone, I felt like if I replied to someone then...I would make more promises to update this soon and I wouldn't follow it through and it would make my self thoughts worse. So sorry!
> 
> If you want to keep in contact with me? I'm super active on Instagram which is my robron fan page! I barely post real posts, but I add to my story all the time, plus I reply to everyone's messages. Anyways, it's called robronrants and if you're not sure, check the bio and it'll lead you to my latest fic!


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert discusses options with Aaron. Aaron forms a plan as well as spinning his own web of lies.
> 
> And Roberts a bit of a dick in this, but I think we all know that because he acts like a dick when he's under pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so dramatic...and I'm so proud?!
> 
> And I can't stop smiling because there's been news of a surrogate mother arriving in Emmerdale...someone called Susan Jayne Robinson and she plays a surrogate mother called Lucie. Like? Yay?! She better be for Robert and Aaron! Hopefully!!

They ended up having sex another two times during the night. Aaron's heat flared up again after two hours like Robert predicted and then three hours after that so of course Robert was exhausted when he woke up. He had decided to use condoms when he had sex with Aaron for the next two times, not wanting to increase his possible mistaken chances.  
  
There was a little voice in his head telling him that there was no way Aaron could be pregnant. It was their very first time together, no way were they that unlucky. And he believed it, but he still took precaution and used protection in the end anyways. Aaron hadn't liked it at all, unhappy with Robert for not filling him and relieving him of his heat. He did whine a lot about it but when Robert touched his brand new mark on his neck, Aaron stopped complaining and took Robert in.  
  
Robert blinked his eyes open with a silent yawn and he looked down at Aaron who was curled up on his side, still tucked into Roberts chest. It seemed that this was his favourite position now. Aaron was still fast asleep, his skin felt much cooler than yesterday meaning that the omegas heat was beginning to fade away.  
  
He couldn't help but place a gentle kiss on Aaron's head and knew that the omega must be starving. He hadnt ever experienced having sex with an omega in heat, usually a quick fuck with a couple of betas here and there.  
  
So he wasn't exactly sure what to do? He knew keeping omegas cool was essential, fulfilling their...sexual needs and of course since Omegas were practically bedbound from their bodies feeling like jelly, they needed food and water brought up to them.  
  
Food. He could do that right now, couldn't he?  
  
And birth control. Definitely needed birth control...and wasn't there some sort of pill you could take after sex?  
  
Of course...not for him, for Aaron obviously. Except...you needed to be 18 to take the stupid pill didn't you?  
  
He wished he could time travel, travel back to when he was in his teen years and tell his younger self to stop snogging Katie and go to his sex education class! Or even to yesterday, get some self control in him.  
  
This was horrible, so so messed up. He just wanted to...  
  
Aaron shifted in his sleep and Robert froze. Call him crazy, but he almost didn't want Aaron to wake up, remind him of all his sinly activities he did last night. Luckily, Aaron didn't wake up and he only snuggled into Robert. Robert managed to move an arm away from Aaron's back and managed to gently push Aaron away from him so he could get out of bed without waking him up.  
  
Thankfully for him it worked and Robert looked around the room with a sigh. How was he ever supposed to sleep in his own room again without thinking of Aaron?  
  
He opened a drawer, glad he chose posh wooden ones that barely made any noise and he grabbed a pair of boxers and socks and took off his dressing gown from the back of his door to slip that on. He walked out of the room, stopped to make sure Aaron was still fast asleep and he finally walked downstairs.  
  
He grabbed a mug, shoved it underneath his coffee machine and switched it on as he grabbed kitchen roll and soaked it in cold water. His cum had disgustingly crusted over on his stomach and he untied his dressing gown to open it and begin wiping away. He got it all off easily and shoved the tissue in the bin and grabbed his now ready coffee. He usually took two sugars, but fuck it, he didn't feel like anything sweet today.  
  
He rubbed his eyes in agitation, remembering last night again and again. Over and over.  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
Aaron had said he loved Robert...and Robert had to lie and say it back.  
  
Well...was he lying?  
  
He suddenly remembered why he was down here in the first place and he began looking around for food. He found eggs and bacon and knew that maybe that with a couple slices of toast would give Aaron some energy. So he went off cooking away and once he was done, he plated it all up. Two slices of bacon, two fried eggs and two slices of toast cut into strips so Aaron could dip them in the yolk, all with a mug of tea with three sugars and he took out the honey bottle just incase.  
  
Whilst cooking, he remembered a little bit of his lack of omega education and remembered that apparently omegas liked sweet things? Or was it sour? Pretty sure it was sweet because he remembered making a rude joke about Omegas being sweet because that's how their sli-eww. He hated his teen self.  
  
He set this all on a tray and gripped the handles on each side and walked upstairs carefully. Last thing he needed right now was spilled tea all over food. Eww.  
  
He stepped in the room, sighed when spotting that Aaron was still fast asleep and he set the tray down on the bedside table to nudge Aaron's side with his hand.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
Aaron blinked his eyes open, looking around for Robert only to find Robert staring at him in front of him. He sat up with a smile and Robert coughed.  
  
"Umm...here? Breakfast. There's honey if you want to add more in your tea an-"  
  
Aaron ignored Robert and leaned forwards to kiss the older man. Robert almost kissed back and instead, pulled away. Aaron sat back on the bed, covers pulled up to rest just below his bellybutton and Robert rested the tray on Aaron's knees. He noticed the crust on Aaron's stomach and made a mental note to wash it off later.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
Aaron picked up a slice of toast and dipped it into the egg yolk. Runny and perfect. He smiled at Robert and took a bite of the toast.  
  
"Fine. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine...umm I wanted to talk to you first though..."  
  
Aaron blushed and put down the toast.  
  
"Umm...I know. It was weird to mate me when I had a mating mark already on me and then to mention...him during...yeah. Sorry if that made things awkward..."  
  
Robert wanted to bloody hug him so tight that he couldn't leave. Aaron thought this was his fault? He thought Robert found it weird that he had a mating mark already on him? It was broken and scarred over but It was still there and Robert didn't...care?  
  
"Aaron...it's not that. It's...something a bit more...worrying"  
  
The little omega just sat there and listened to Robert.  
  
"Last night was...something, and I dunno if you remember, but we didn't use...protection the first time....please tell me you're on some life saving pill here?"  
  
Aaron shook his head and Robert calmly nodded and took a deep breath. Ok. He wasn't on any sort of life pill...  
  
Aaron surprised Robert by widening his eyes and letting them fill with tears. His face slowly turned red in embarrassment and he let out a small hiccup.  
  
"Hang on, you don't want-you didn't like it? Didn't you?"  
  
Robert knew he had to calm Aaron down straight away. He knew of an omegas hormones during their heat, how sensitive they were to a few comments, how they overthought everything and...of course Aaron was thinking this right now.  
  
"I did! I did enjoy it! Just...what if you're pregnant?"  
  
He nearly whispered out the last word and Aaron only seemed to be offended even more. He scoffed and wiped his eyes that didn't seem to stop leaking.  
  
"Would it be that bad to have a kid with me?!"  
  
"Not when you're sixteen! You're still a kid yourself! Think about it!"  
  
Aaron looked around the room, trying his best to not look at his mate in front of him and he chose to just...ignore Robert and eat another bit of his toast. He grabbed his fork and stabbed the bacon in the middle to pick it up and took a large bite.  
  
"Aaron, look, as soon as your heats done...I want you to take a test...ok? And we'll discuss options and-"  
  
"Options?"  
  
"Yeah options. Incase you've forgotten, I need to get you back home? To your mum? Remember?"  
  
Aaron couldn't believe he was hearing this! Robert had mated him and now he wanted to get rid of him?! Still send him back? He put a hand over his own heart and clenched his fist and then moved his hand up to scratch his shoulder. Putting down his clenched fist, he swallowed down a lump in his throat and shook his head.  
  
"You don't want kids with me, don't want me here in the first place...why'd you even mate me?!"  
  
"You're sixteen! Why the hell are you not getting that?!"  
  
"You mated me! You! Not someone else! You!"  
  
Robert exhaled loudly and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Ok. Ok, I'll admit, i lost my self control bu-"  
  
"You lost your self control? No, I lost my self control because I was in heat! You had every bit of self control in you! What's your excuse? Not been getting any lately or something?!"  
  
"No! I mean yeah! I mean-you don't know how hard it is to stand in the same room as someone who's in heat and not do a damn thing about it!"  
  
Aaron glared at Robert and picked up the tray to put it to the side of him. He threw off his covers and stepped out of bed, only for his legs to completely give out from under him. Robert quickly leaped into action, grabbing Aaron's shoulders and chest, to push him up to sit back on the bed and he sighed. He ended up walking over to his drawers to give Aaron a pair of his boxers and watched him slide them on.  
  
"Aaron...you have to look at it from my point of view...I...I could be sent to jail for this. For taking advantage of a sixteen year old kid during his heat..."  
  
"Wha-but I don't want you to go to jail!"  
  
"I know. I know...we just...we're just gonna take this step by step ok?"  
  
Aaron teared up again and crossed his arms together tightly.  
  
"But how's it step by step if I'm getting sent away? I won't be able to see you!"  
  
"I'll visit! I'll...I'll visit and I'll take you out and...I dunno, I'll think of something!"  
  
"What if I am? Pregnant?"  
  
"Then I told you, there's options..."  
  
Aaron squeezed his eyes shut, refraining himself from letting out anymore tears and he bent his knees up to rest his head in between them. Robert tried to ignore the urge to hug him.  
  
"I know it's hard to think about but we might need to think about...abortion"  
  
"You don't need to say the word"  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"Ok. Do...do you want anything?"  
  
Of course he wanted something! He wanted Robert to stop telling him how much he wished he wasn't pregnant in a week! He wanted to be 18 so he could tell everyone who thought he was underage to piss off. He wanted Robert to not send him back! He wanted Robert to tell him he loved him and last night wasn't a mistake...but he wouldn't get that so...he had to settle for one thing only.  
  
"Can you buy four pregnancy tests?"  
  
Robert raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Four?"  
  
"Mhmm. I wanna...be extra sure..."  
  
Robert agreed and leaned over to kiss Aaron's head because he could tell that the little omega was dying for some sort of affection from his alpha. Robert waited for Aaron to doze off before he changed himself and locked the door and drove to the nearest shop he could find. He bought four pregnancy tests just as Aaron asked for and drove back home. Thankfully Aaron was still fast asleep, resting happily.  
  
Leaning over, he put a hand on Aaron's head, stroking his very short spiky hair and looked at his mating mark. It was healing rather nicely if he was honest, still a bright pink purple colour and looked like a bruise, but it was beautiful.  
  
Later, during dinner, Aaron excused himself from the bedroom to head to the toilet, desperate for a pee and he locked the bathroom door behind him. He opened the cupboard and took out three pregnancy test boxes, took out the three sticks and a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? Of course, this would only be lying if he turned out to be pregnant. If he wasn't, then he would be telling the truth...  
  
Of course, he won't know anything until next week, but still.  
  
He took the three tests, did them, shoved them in the sink to dry and waited a couple of minutes until the negative sign came up. He shoved them back in their boxes and back into the cupboard, making a mental note that the bottom test would be his real one next week.  
  
"Aaron? You alright in there?"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine!"  
  
A week later, Robert waited anxiously outside the toilet for Aaron to come out. Aaron looked at his three tests in his right hand and the other one in his left. Three fake ones and one real one...  
  
And the one he was planning to show Robert?  
  
He dumped the left hand stick in the bin and calmed his breathing first before unlocking the door. Roberts head perked up immediately and he waited for Aaron's answer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Aaron shook his head and gulped as he showed Robert the three fake tests.  
  
"I'm not pregnant..."  
  
Robert hugged Aaron tight and Aaron pushed his body into Roberts, belly touching Roberts and he sighed. This would probably be the only time Robert would be happy to be near Aaron, near his stomach...  
  
Aaron just didn't know how he was gonna hide this for nine months...  
  
Robert looked at the tests in Aaron's hands before looking confused.  
  
"What about the fourth test?"  
  
"Oh. I dropped it down the toilet, they don't work right if you do that. It's why I asked for four"  
  
Robert smiled at that and clapped his hands together once before turning around and headed downstairs.  
  
"Do you want desert for lunch then?! May as well treat us both yeah?!"  
  
"Um. Yeah! Yeah ok!"  
  
Aaron shoved the rest of the tests down the bin and tied up the bag and walked to the front door. He left the house barefoot and shoved the plastic bag into the big silver bin that the binmen would collect at some point during the week. He walked back inside and stopped just outside the door and placed a hand on his stomach.  
  
"How's that sound? Desert for lunch? You'll probably get a sweet tooth just like your...like my mate..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! What did you think? I originally wasn't going to do it like this, I was gonna make all the tests negative but Aaron still is pregnant, he just doesn't know until he starts showing. But I thought this way would be more dramatic! I've already planned out the way that Robert finds out and oof! You guys are gonna be expecting a twist there!


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's worried that Robert might be bored of him, sexually, so he takes some of Victoria's tips while Roberts away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked this chapter???

  
The next day, when Robert had taken the sheets out of the washing machine, he took a large sniff of the material and sighed. It still stunk of Aaron's delicious scent, his heat, stains of his slick on it too. So he decided to bin it instead. He and Aaron wouldn't ever get anything done if they stayed so...Robert supposed that Aaron's room would be where they would sleep then.  
  
Only, he wasn't sure if they were planning to continue to sleep in the same bed. Yeah, they were mates now, true mates even if Aaron still didn't know, but Robert still had to return Aaron to his rightful home. To his family and...it was just wrong. So so wrong.  
  
But alas, he supposed he would just have to suck it up and ask Aaron wouldn't he? Ask him if Aaron wanted to keep in this...mate behaviour with one another. Like...like...kissing and cuddling and getting a taste of each other's mouth watering scents...  
  
Ok he had to stop now.  
  
Just ask.  
  
Aaron's heat was over now anyways, so that meant he should have a much clearer mind now. It meant he could focus properly and they could both work out together what this thing was between them.  
  
Ok. All he had to do was ask.  
  
Simple right?  
  
He stepped out the kitchen, spotting Aaron who was sitting in the same spot as he was earlier. At the table in a chair practicing his reading and writing.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
Aaron nearly jumped out of his seat, but looked up towards Robert and smiled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm...can we talk? Like...properly talk?"  
  
Aaron nodded and Robert started playing about with his hands, tangling and twisting his fingers together nervously.   
  
"Ok...umm since me and you are mates now..."  
  
Aaron perked up at the mention of being mates. Maybe Robert changed his mind about a child? He wanted one with Aaron and Aaron didn't have to lie any longer!  
  
"I was just wondering if...if you're ok with that? And...how would you like to behave...? With each other I mean?"  
  
Aaron tried not to feel saddened by his thoughts of 'Robert adjusting to their child' as they slipped away and he nodded slowly.  
  
"Behaviour? Like...hang on, Robert you're my mate...of course we're gonna act the way mates do!"  
  
"I know! Well, I don't really, but I was just asking if you wanted to continue...?"  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders. He had literally just told Robert that he wanted to continue to be his little Omega, please him anyway he wanted and be pleased himself. But Robert seemed to be finding it hard to adjust to the fact that he had a mate now.  
  
Maybe it was just the heat talking....  
  
Aaron got out of his seat and walked over towards Robert. Maybe...maybe he had to show Robert what he was missing, what he was going to miss if he was still insistent of sending Aaron home. Placing his hands on Roberts shoulders, he sighed and Robert put his palms over the top of Aaron's hands and squeezed gently. He couldn't help but give the omega a tiny twitch of a smile.  
  
"Is that a yes then?"  
  
Aaron only responded by pulling Robert down by his shoulders and pressed his lips against his. Robert grinned into the kiss, pulling away for a millisecond only to kiss Aaron again but harder. He moved his hands down to playfully squeeze Aaron's hips only for the smaller boy to squeak in surprise. Robert chuckled and pushed a leg in between Aaron's legs to run his foot up on the inside of Aaron's leg slightly.  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
No. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted to hear Robert tell him that he wanted Aaron to stay. He wanted Robert to tell him that he loved him so much that he-  
  
Roberts hands snuck around Aaron's back and gave a light firm squeeze to his bum and then down even lower until his palms made round circles in the back of Aaron's thighs. Aaron leaned into Robert, removed his hands from Roberts shoulders and around the back of his neck. Robert nibbled on the side of Aaron's neck, licking at Aaron's mark, instantly making him moan out loud.  
  
"Mm-Robert..."  
  
Robert squeezed Aaron's thighs before hooking his arms underneath them and picked him up, surprising the younger boy. Aaron happily held on, raising his eyebrows as if he was impressed and Robert turned them both until he could seat Aaron on the edge of the table, legs still wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Here?"  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"Got somewhere else better?"  
  
Aaron hummed in thought and looked around the room as if he was actually wondering if there was somewhere better in the room. Robert rolled his eyes and pushed his body forwards towards Aaron's to rub his hardened self against his. He would've continued but as soon as he had pushed Aaron down on the table, leaned over and gave him a kiss, the doorbell went off and Robert froze, not making any move to get up.  
  
The doorbell went again and Robert groaned as Aaron whined.  
  
"Ignore it..."  
  
This time it wasn't just the doorbell, but Robert heard the letterbox flap open and a voice.  
  
"Robert! I know you're in there you flippin hermit!"  
  
Aaron stifled a laugh and Robert groaned and whispered to Aaron.  
  
"She's not gonna go away..."  
  
"But Robert..."  
  
Robert pulled him up and stepped away from standing in between his legs. Aaron hopped off the table and huffed and Robert almost wanted to laugh because that was pretty adorable if he was honest.  
  
"Robert!"  
  
Robert finally went to the door and answered it, not even able to stand straight because Victoria shoved by him.  
  
"Uh Vic?! Do you mind?!"  
  
She crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"Answer your phone then!"  
  
"Is this even important?!"  
  
Victoria paused and then she nodded, her anger disappearing right away. She didn't look angry anymore, just...sad and worried. Robert saw this and gently placed an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Vic?"  
  
"Diane...I think she got her cancer results back...I tried to talk to her but she's not come out her house...I'm worried Rob..."  
  
Robert looked at Vic and sighed and then looked at Aaron who was leaning against the table, having heard everything and he looked a little sad too. Robert looked at the clock and made a decision.  
  
"Vic...I wanna help...I really do, but...i need to stay here-"  
  
Victoria slapped his hand off of her shoulder and gave him a hard glare. How could be decide to choose work over family?!  
  
"No Vic! I wanna come but who's gonna look after him?!"  
  
Victoria turned around and spotted Aaron, only realising he was there this entire time. She widened her eyes and blushed a little. She didn't think she had made a show of herself in front of this slave...had she? Yeesh, how embarrassing.  
  
"I'll look after him!"  
  
Robert shook his head.   
  
"How about...no! You're not looking aft-"  
  
"I can and I will. Look, just give me a basis of what to do and I'll do it!"  
  
Aaron awkwardly stepped side to side and looked around the room, suddenly feeling very weird about being the centre of their argument.  
  
"Vic-"  
  
"It'll be an hour, two max, I swear!"  
  
Robert looked between them two and when he saw Aaron nod ever so slightly, silently telling him to go be with his family, he finally agreed and grabbed his coat.   
  
"Look, all you need to do is...eat something and watch a movie. That's it. Don't punish him in any way, that's my job, ok?"  
  
Victoria nodded and Robert looked at Aaron, keeping up with his charade.  
  
"Remember, listen to everything she says, do not disobey her. Understand?"  
  
Aaron stuck his tongue out in response and Robert held back a smile. Thankfully Aaron was to Victorias back so she couldn't see what he had just did and Robert shut the door behind him. Victoria turned and smiled at Aaron awkwardly.  
  
"So...do...what do you wanna watch?"  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders and moved over to sit on the couch. Victoria sat on the couch beside him and looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Umm...this might sound like a weird question but...Robert, is he...I mean is he looking after you? Properly?"  
  
Aaron blushed and Victoria waved her hands in dismissal.  
  
"No! No! No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean...has he been treating you nicely? Feeding you? Just...overall being kind to you?"  
  
Aaron nodded and leaned back on the couch, bringing his legs up to bend in front of him. He sighed almost happily and Victoria just stared at him weirdly.  
  
"He's been...he's kind. He's not like...hasn't been like anyone else in the past. I've been told stories of other people's...masters but Roberts different. He treats me with the same amount of respect I give him...fairs fair isn't it?"  
  
Victoria nodded and grabbed a cushion to hug it.  
  
"So he's been fine then? Wow...just, Robert always had this weird thing about banning the use of Omega slaves. Which I suppose some of it is bad, but I think that it depends on their behaviour, you know?"  
  
Aaron had to bite the inside of his cheek to not say anything. So basically Victoria was saying that an omega deserved to be a slave if they weren't born a fucking angel?! Wasn't she an omega?! He nodded, pretending to silently agree with her before she gasped and leaned forwards so suddenly. Aaron jumped in pure fright and Victoria pointed at his neck.   
  
"That's a-! That's a mark! A mating mark!"  
  
Aaron brought a hand up to cover it straight away, praying this was some sort of nightmare. Robert specifically said that he was to not let anybody find out about their...matching mating marks they both wore. So he lied and came up with the first name that popped in his mind.  
  
"It's from Jackson!"  
  
Victoria smirked and raised an eyebrow, suddenly getting into her teasing mood. She made a loud ahh sound and giggled.  
  
"Jackson? Who's this then?"  
  
"Uhh...Jackson...he's just a...another omega slave I met..."  
  
"Really? So why do you smell of my brother then?"  
  
Aaron froze straight away and just...didn't know what to say after that. She knew didn't she? She knew!  
  
Victoria scoffed before pinching the bridge of her nose in a look of slight disgust. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, cheeks burning pink.  
  
"Look, I know you're missing your mate, but it doesn't mean you need to use my brother...unless it's the other way around? Hold on, how old are you anyways?! "  
  
.........  
  
When Robert had arrived at Dianes house, he parked his car just outside her driveway and knocked on her front door exactly three times. No one answered and he did it again and again before choosing to press the doorbell. Still no-one answered.  
  
"Excuse me? You looking for Diane?!"  
  
Robert turned around to find a teenage girl walking her dog in her pyjamas. She must have been a neighbour.  
  
"Yeah actually! She's my step-mum. Seen her?"  
  
"She's at the pub. Woolpack, her new job, didn't you hear about it?"  
  
Robert shook his head and mumbled a no. He thanked her before speed walking down the road and found a large brick building with a sign on top saying The Woolpack. He stepped inside and found Diane serving somebody a pint. So much for not leaving her room...  
  
"Diane..."  
  
"Oh! Robert! Hiya pet! Do you want...either a pint or a red wine?"  
  
Robert leaned over the bar counter and sighed.  
  
"Victoria told me...earlier? You wouldn't come out your room..."  
  
Diane looked confused and then made an ah sound.  
  
"Well...not exactly, but I was thinking about this family meal. It so-"  
  
Robert glared at Diane.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Vic when I get back...I really am..."  
  
Diane opened her mouth to say something when a woman with black hair and a red blouse stood beside her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Diane, there's no more tea bags. I'm gonna nip down to the shops and get something. Want anything?"  
  
Diane nodded.  
  
"Custard creams? We're running out"   
  
The lady nodded and then looked at Robert before walking away with a weird look. Robert glanced at Diane and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What's up with her?"  
  
Diane smiled and poured him a pint despite him not ordering anything.  
  
"That's Chas. It's normal for her to be like that. She's sweet underneath though, as sweet as a little chocolate bar she is"   
  
Robert nodded and sat down at the bar. Maybe one sip of a pint wouldn't hurt...  
  
......  
  
In the end, Victoria found that she had actually listened to the slaves story, about him finding love with another omega slave called Jackson just recently. He was kind and beautiful and Aaron just seemed to be completely besotted with him. At the mention of children, Aaron didn't realise it when he cupped a hand around his stomach and Victoria thought maybe Aaron hadn't fully thought about the fact that he wouldn't be able to gave children with another omega.   
  
He managed to lie to Victoria by telling her that the reason he smelled like her brother was purely because sometimes he had to borrow his clothes when his clothes got dirty. When she didn't seem convinced, he told her he used his shower gel and she finally agreed with him.   
  
He did mention a couple of worries that had been floating around his head, the main one being that he didn't want to bore his mate and wanted to keep him interested all the time. Victoria was only shocked at the fact that an 18 year old would think this.   
  
Obviously Aaron had lied about his age.   
  
Victoria realised after a couple of hints and reading between the lines, that Aaron wasn't looking for any way to keep his mate interested, but wanted to keep his mate interested sexually...  
  
So she gasped and was pretty surprisingly happy to share her own little secrets. She felt bad for this omega who was a slave, clearly wanting nothing more than just simple love...  
  
So she was happy to give him a couple of her personal tips.  
  
She told him to wait a minute before heading upstairs and Aaron worried for a few moments that she would smell something that would hint that Aaron was lying about this Jackson being his mate. She returned downstairs with a shirt, t-shirt and a can of deodorant.   
  
"What's that for?"  
  
She smiled and sat down.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna be blunt ok?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"And these are just a couple of tips...but they're so simple and should keep them interested ok? Scents important, if you wear their clothes, they're gonna find you so attractive because basically you're wrapped around their smell. They'll feel...possessive but in a good way..."  
  
Aaron blushed but nodded, taking this all in and then watched Victoria unfold a nearly pressed black shirt. That looked expensive. She handed it over to Aaron and smiled and Aaron panicked.  
  
"Uh hang on! Roberts not my mate!"  
  
Fuck, it hurt to just say that...  
  
"I know he's not. I'm just trying to show you...Look put it on"   
  
Aaron felt slightly weird about stripping in front of his mates sister, but did as he was told to keep up his slave act and took off his own t-shirt and put on Roberts shirt. He almost wanted to moan at the scent because it was just so...  
  
He had to be careful incase he started getting himself worked up. Victoria leaned forwards and Aaron leaned back because...way too close...  
  
She chuckled and shook her head before leaning forwards again. She took the shirt and unbuttoned the last button so the bottom of the shirt would almost sort of...flare outwards?   
  
She then unbuttoned the top three buttons and pushed the side of the shirt down his right shoulder, making him shiver with the sudden cold air in the room. He thought he looked ridiculous even though he hadn't seen a mirror image yet. How was this attractive, wearing a shirt that looked like someone had just woken-oh....  
  
Right....  
  
Victoria finished adjusting the shirt before she grinned and sent him a cheeky wink.  
  
"Believe me, this works all the time...ok next is...well there's not much to work on..."  
  
Aaron scoffed and rolled his eyes while thanking her sarcastically. She rolled her own eyes before picking up the can of deodorant and told Aaron to shut his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut as she sprayed a quick cloud of deodorant over his body and face and he coughed.  
  
"Sorry"   
  
She shook her head and reached into her back pocket to grab a small tub of pink Vaseline. She opened the lid and Aaron shook his head immediately.  
  
"No way am I wearing that. That's for girls that is!"  
  
"Its not just for girls!"  
  
"Its lipstick!"  
  
"Lip balm! It's actually good for making your lips softer. Look, it's see through so you won't have pink lips, I promise..."  
  
Aaron hesitated but finally agreed and she dipped her finger in the tub before smearing the balm over his lips, making sure to expertly get the corners as well. She told him to rub her lips together like she showed him seconds later and put the vaseline away.  
  
"Well...I suppose that's all I can do...so yeah, those are my tips. They usually work like 99% of the time so...if anything-"  
  
The door slammed open and in stormed Robert. Victoria stood up quickly and Aaron remained seated, unsure what the hell had gotten into his mate. Robert hadn't even noticed Aaron and instead, focused on his sister.  
  
"What the hell were you lying to me for?!"  
  
"Lying? I wasn't lying!"  
  
"Yeah you were! I went to Dianes and turns out, she's got a new job! Not cancer results!"  
  
Victoria made an oh sound.  
  
"So she's not got her results...?"  
  
"No! Just a new job! Honestly Vic, what the hell is wro-"  
  
And finally, finally Robert had noticed Aarin. He froze for a second and then realising he was staring, looked away and cleared his throat. He had to keep the act up...  
  
"Why's he wearing my shirt?"  
  
Victoria smiled.  
  
"Oh, he's...oh don't be boring Robert. I was just giving him a few tips to impress his mate. Some omega called Jackson apparently..."  
  
Robert began walking Victoria to the door and she patted his shoulder gently.   
  
"Robert? Be nice to him will you? He's...he's just someone in love...plus he's actually not an amazing slave, but a nice friend..."  
  
Robert nodded, desperate for her to leave and she finally waved goodbye to Aaron and left. Robert locked the door behind him, not wanting any interruptions and he stalked towards Aaron who was still sitting on the couch.   
  
Aaron grinned and purposely leaned back, showing more of his bare shoulder and twisted his neck so he was showing his mating mark purposely. Robert stepped towards him and placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder, moving it up to stroke the mark. Aaron ended up licking his lips and Robert pulled him forwards for a possessive kiss.  
  
.......  
  
In the end, they ended up seated on the couch, Aaron happily in his mates lap with his lips attatched to Roberts chest, kissing the area around his mark. The throw that was draped over the back of the couch was thrown over both of them, keeping them just nice and warm. Their clothes were scattered across the room floor and a condom packet rested on the ground ripped open.  
  
Robert sighed happily with the feeling of Aaron and he nearly ended up dozing off until Aaron was nibbling his neck.  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
Aaron looked at him with wide eyes, knowing by now that Robert did anything for him with a certain look.   
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
For a second, Aaron was worried Robert would bring up the fact that he still had to go home or even tell him that he had to leave now...  
  
Instead, Robert reached a hand down to cheekily squeeze a handful of his mates ass and Aaron pushed himself against Robert, pressing his stomach against his.  
  
This is your child...  
  
At least that's what he wanted to say.  
  
Robert squeezed again and kissed the side of Aaron's neck before chuckling with a dark look.  
  
"I'm buying you like a thousand shirts...one for everyday of the week...if it means we're doing this everytime..."  
  
Aaron nodded before his dick sprung to life and he rocked against Robert slightly, purposely pushing his ass down onto Roberts dick, feeling it harden beneath him.  
  
When he felt the tip prod at his hole, he meant to push in until Robert flipped them over and quickly told Aaron to wait while he grabbed a condom from upstairs. Aaron almost wanted to scream that they didn't need condoms anymore but Robert had returned with the box and he had sent Aaron a cheeky wink.  
  
"Just incase..."  
  
Aaron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and gasped when Robert pushed himself inside of him.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts?
> 
> Anybody realise that Roberts just met Aaron's mum? How long do you think it'll be until he realises....?


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron finally settle into a routine. Robert finally sees through Aaron's tactics and Aaron begins to dream of his future with his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if anyone wants to know this, but if you do, here it is. The explanation of Omega slavery.
> 
> Omega slavery happens to Omegas who are sent to jail or through kidnap. Since Omegas are rare, there's no point keeping them in jail, so instead of serving their sentence, they're put up for slavery instead. Of course you get the bad people who kidnap omegas from the streets and sell them themselves. 
> 
> Hopefully that made sense?

Weirdly enough, the pair ended up falling into a comfortable domestic routine with each other. In the morning, Robert would make breakfast for both of them, they would sit at the table eating and Robert would clean up afterwards whilst Aaron focused on his reading and writing.  
  
After the morning was done with, Robert would look through his laptop and try and gain any records from...anywhere to find Aaron's mum. He would do loads and loads of research after research and find absolutely nothing. He did find a close match, a woman named Michelle with black hair, a previous partner of Aaron's dad but she didn't have any records of having any children at all.  
  
Aaron would continue to write and practice his letters and had asked Robert to give him random names because he wanted to practice writing names. Of course, Robert agreed, not knowing why Aaron wanted to.  
  
Was it crazy to start thinking of names already?  
  
After this, they would have lunch, again with Roberts simple cooking skills or sandwich skills and they would just sit around and talk. They ate lunch, spoke about anything and everything and Aaron would kiss Robert with a suggestive look towards upstairs and the promise of wearing one of his shirts. Robert fell for it every time.  
  
And then after their...intimate session with one another, they would make dinner. Usually it ended up being Robert cooking and Aaron either grating something or handing Robert the salt and pepper. They would eat dinner, and afterwards, Aaron would happily suggest heading back upstairs for a repeat of lunch.  
  
And Robert fell for it everytime.  
  
But it was only the fourth night when Robert finally got something into his head. When he noticed Aaron being more clingy than usual, paying more attention to Robert than his books and then always finding something to turn it sexual and try and persuade Robert to head upstairs.  
  
Robert was taking more time to look more into Aaron's case, researching through files and old addresses where Aaron used to live. Robert swiftly moved his shoulder away from Aaron as discrete as he could without hurting Aaron's feelings and continued to read. There was an address describing Aaron's mum and he screenshotted that straight away.  
  
Aaron barely read three words on the screen before he looked at the picture and pointed at it. It was a brown building with the top window smashed and boarded up. Didn't seem like anyone was interested in this house anymore...  
  
"My house!"  
  
Robert widened his eyes.  
  
"You definitely stayed here?"  
  
Aaron nodded and Robert grinned before coming up with a quick plan.  
  
"Great! What if...we both went to that house and...see if it'll trigger back any mem-"  
  
"No! No, no way, I'm not going back there!"  
  
"Oh come on! It'll be for a couple of seconds and we'll leave again! Promise!"  
  
Aaron shook his head and Robert shut his laptop over after saving his document. He pushed the laptop underneath the coffee table and leaned back only for Aaron to rest a hand on the side of his neck. When Robert felt his fingers move, beginning to stroke the side of his neck, he knew where this was going straight away and leaned away from Aaron with an awkward ahh sound.  
  
Aaron frowned a little and looked at him weirdly.  
  
"What? Is your neck sore?"  
  
"No. No..."  
  
"Ok...then why don't we g-"  
  
Robert grabbed Aaron's hand before it touched his neck again and Aaron froze. Robert sighed and grabbed Aaron's other hand, thumbs stroking the sides.  
  
"Aaron...you know we don't need to...you know, have sex every night don't you? I mean I understand if you were in heat but you're not, and...well just...you don't need to feel like you have to have sex with me for some sort of like...thanks?"  
  
Aaron didn't answer, just looked down at his lap and then down to his own stomach. It was thanks to them having sex that he was pregnant...why not celebrate the most beautiful thing to happen in his life? Of course...Robert didn't know so...they couldn't celebrate properly. Robert was going to throw him out if he didn't keep up with pleasuring him...he couldn't stop!  
  
Not when he had a baby to look after now.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
Aaron looked back up and tried to blink the tears away only to fail miserably and tried to yank his hands out of Roberts.  
  
"Aaron? Hey what's wrong?"  
  
This was it wasn't it? The part where Robert kicks him out and he's homeless with nobody to turn to, nobody to help him, unable to care for his baby and possibly taken back to that place!  
  
Robert gripped tighter onto Aaron's hands, refusing to let Aaron let go and pulled him in for a hug. Aaron buried his face into the crook of Roberts neck and cried as he shook, the alphas touches doing nothing to soothe him. When Aaron had finally calmed down, Robert began to question him.  
  
"Aaron...you know you can tell me anything don't you?"  
  
Yeah right. There was already a huge secret hidden from him as well as another one too.  
  
"So tell me...did Vic say anything? To make you think that...that you need to...?"  
  
Aaron shook his head gently and nuzzled his nose across the skin on Roberts neck. He felt exhausted suddenly, wanting to sleep right away.  
  
"You're gonna get bored of me aren't you?"  
  
Robert looked at him in confusion before gently pushing Aaron off of him and made sure to look right in his eyes to see if he was playing some sick joke or something. He wasn't.  
  
"Are you serious? Bored of you? Aaron, you're my mate...I'll never get bored of you. Ok? I actually really l...like you and I don't want you to go so early..."  
  
"I don't wanna leave...just stay here. With you..."  
  
Robert groaned, not wanting to get into this conversation again.  
  
"Aaron please..."  
  
"But you know how I feel already! So why can't I just...I'm the legal age of consent! People won't find it weird if they knew my age! If they saw us...we could have a future! With a kid! And people wouldn't stare, they'd compliment the kid we would have and then-!"  
  
"AARON, STOP ALREADY WILL YOU?! JUST...just...stop talking..."  
  
Aaron couldn't have flinched any harder from Roberts sudden outburst and he shut up immediately. Robert rubbed his eyes and sighed, just super stressed out with everything. And Aaron wasn't helping. He was deluded...had thoughts about this fantasy future for both of them when he knew it wouldn't turn out like that...  
  
"You're my mate...you should want kids with me...I know I do..."  
  
"I'm not having a kid with a kid himself, ok?! The...if the police find out...they can track your medical records...trace back to when you had your heat...and people might find out that that's when we mated and I'm sent to jail right away for taking advantage!"  
  
Aaron still didn't seem to be getting the message. He wanted to try and drill it into Roberts head that having kids would be a great idea for them. Having sex a lot wouldn't work anymore because...he couldn't even blame a broken condom anymore if they weren't having anymore sex. He just needed Robert to agree that having kids with Aaron wouldn't be as bad as he thinks it would be and then he could reveal his own child. Surprise Robert with this new...hidden secret surprise...  
  
"You're just scared of going to jail then?"  
  
Robert didn't answer him and Aaron opened his mouth to say something when he froze. His cheeks suddenly burned red hot and he felt his stomach squirm weirdly before hot liquid shot it's way up his throat. He jumped off the couch and sprinted to the kitchen where he threw up in the sink.  
  
Robert rushed after him, rubbing his back and whispering to him that it was all ok. Aaron threw up once more and Robert ran the tap to get rid of the sick in the sink. Aaron couldn't help but smile, feeling weirdly satisfied that he had been sick. Finally, he was experiencing symptoms of being pregnant...this was amazing. It meant the baby was healthy right? And he could have a child and...and maybe Robert would change his mind soon...  
  
Robert didn't notice him smiling and instead grabbed a glass, filled it with water and handed it to Aaron whilst he grabbed a tissue. He wiped Aaron's mouth when Aaron was busy looking at his glass of water with a weird look and Aaron thanked him quietly.  
  
Robert put his hand to Aaron's forehead, feeling the temperature and sighed.  
  
"You are a bit warm...warmer than usual...Ok, you're officially on bed rest for a couple of days, ok?"  
  
Aaron nodded slowly and took a sip of his water. He felt Roberts hand continue to rub his back before Robert kissed the back of his head.  
  
"You need to go to bed...come on..."  
  
"You aswell?"  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"Yeah of course. I'll put a basin beside the bed incase you don't make it to the toilet in time ok?"  
  
Aaron thanked Robert before heading upstairs and stripped and shoved on clothes. Checking himself out in the mirror, he pulled up his t-shirt, slightly unhappy that he wasn't showing so obviously. He wanted his stomach to swell up, feel the baby kick and wriggle about because Robert kicked in his sleep.  
  
And just like that, he was back into his daydreams of this perfect child. Would it have blonde hair like Roberts? Blonde with Aaron's blue eyes, chubby arms and chubby cheeks...  
  
A gummy smile, a loud set of lungs on them when they cried, and it wouldn't wear blue or pink but yellow, or cream, or purple...  
  
Aaron held back a giggle at the thoughts and he couldn't help but think more and more.  
  
It's first steps, crying when it begins to teethe...Robert carrying a baby in his strong arms...Robert and him taking turns to go put the baby back to sleep...  
  
Would the baby call him papa or dada?  
  
"Aaron, come on, in bed. You want any painkillers?"  
  
Aaron shook his head and got into bed whilst Robert set the basin down on the ground beside Aaron's side. Aaron waited until Robert got into bed to get into his position of hugging the older man and he sighed happily, already dozing off.  
  
Robert pressed his face into his pillow, an arm wrapped around Aaron and he fell asleep within minutes.  
  
A few hours later, when it was nearing dinner time, Robert heard Aaron mumble in his sleep with an adorable smile. He chuckled and leaned in closer to hear him properly only to hear Aaron say one word...one name...  
  
"Benjamin..."  
  
And Robert slowly unwrapped his arms from Aaron, moved away from him and fell asleep with his back towards Aaron. Who the hell was Benjamin? He must have been important that Aaron was dreaming about him! How could he?! They were mates!  
  
He was going to find out who Benjamin was. Tomorrow, he was getting answers whether Aaron liked it or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Benjamin is???


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron lies yet again before taking a nap and dreams of him, Robert and Benjamin. Aaron experiences stomach pains. Robert wakes him up and Aaron goes to drastic measures to make sure he and Roberts ties stay together. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this story! Remember to comment as it helps me understand what you guys like about the story, as well as how many people actually want this story to continue.

Robert decided to leave the talk for the next day so Aaron would be feeling better and more up for a chat since he was sick the night before. So he didn't ask at dinner and instead, waited until they woke up the next morning and had breakfast. Aaron barely had two spoonfuls of his cereal when he rushed off to the kitchen sink to throw up in it.  
  
Robert rubbed his back, gave him a tissue and then a glass of water to get rid of the taste in his mouth. Aaron thanked him and took a deep breath before sitting back down at the table. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and groaned quietly, waiting for it to pass. Thankfully it did and he thought nothing of it. It was normal to feel like that when you were pregnant wasn't it?  
  
He had another couple of spoonfuls and pushed the bowl away, suddenly losing his appetite. Turns out milk, cereal and the taste of sick didn't mix well...  
  
Robert set down his slice of toast, a blob of jam on the corner of his mouth and he looked up towards his mate. Time for some answers...  
  
"You know...you said something weird in your dream last night..."  
  
Aaron looked up.  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Mhmm. You said...well not a word, but more of a name? Benjamin..."  
  
Aaron nodded. Ok...that was all he said wasn't it? It better have been...his dream felt so real, so...so dreamlike...and perfect. And he wished he could tell Robert about his already chosen name...but it meant revealing his child with a possible chance of getting kicked out straight after.   
  
And the world wasn't a nice place out there, Aaron knew it, had experienced it...so he lied. He had to. He lied and prayed to God that he wouldn't get caught lying, that Robert believed him.   
  
"He...he's my uncle..used to visit us when I stayed with...with him...sorry I didn't mean to talk in my sleep..."  
  
Robert looked at him weirdly and when Aaron looked away, Robert knew he was lying. Still...he didn't want to pressure him anymore, after all he was still sick. He would find out who Benjamin was another day surely.   
  
Aaron let out a yawn and pointed to the stairs with his thumb before standing.  
  
"I'm gonna take a nap...can I?"  
  
"Yeah ok. You tired?"  
  
"A little. But I want to continue to write today so...wake me up in a couple of hours?"  
  
Robert agreed with his commands and watched him head upstairs. Literally two seconds later, Aaron poked his head back down and asked a really weird question.  
  
"How would you pronounce dad by the way?"  
  
"Dad? Why?"  
  
Aaron smiled and shook his head, pretending to not be overly excited with his thumping heart and simply told Robert that he was just wondering before turning back around. He made it to their room...yeah, their room and he went to their bed...  
  
He almost wanted to scream in happiness. They officially had the same room, same bed, same child...now all he needed was some sort of proposal and everything would be picture perfect. He slid into bed, pulled the covers up and shut his eyes, dreaming of him, Robert and Benjamin.  
  
.....  
  
The sun was blazing in the sky, letting everyone's skin burn with the heat coming from the rays, no matter how much sunscreen everyone had painted on their bodies. The kitchen was bright, the same as the house, the only light was from the sun which did swim through all of the windows. Aaron could see two children in the distance, running around on the grass barefoot with water guns in their hands. They ran around shooting one another and squealing whenever water splashed on their skin and Aaron couldn't help but smile.  
  
The girl had managed to shoot her brother on his cheek and he ended up coughing, tripped over his feet and fell face first on the grass. He let out a loud wail and before Aaron could even try and go out to help him, his mother rushed over, scooping him into her arms and shushing him.   
  
He watched the three of them talk before the boy took the water gun and shot his sister. Thankfully they all laughed and the mother set down her son and they all walked away hand in hand. Aaron smiled and looked down at the plant he had overwatered, the jug in his hands nearly empty.  
  
He swore under his breath and set the jug down, picked up the plant and tipped it over slightly to let the water run out. He set the plant on the window sill, filled the jug again ready to water more plants. He picked up one and put it in front of him, ready to water the leaves until arms wrapped around his waist, lips tickling the back of his neck.   
  
He already knew who it was but he still squirmed in his arms, feeling ticklish whenever he had did that to him. He chuckled when he didn't stop making him laugh and placed his hands on his arms.  
  
"Robert stop..."  
  
Robert didn't stop. He continued to annoy Aaron by peppering little butterfly kisses all across the back of his neck. His knees bent slightly and hit the bottom cupboard beside Aaron's legs and he moved back slightly.  
  
Aaron couldn't help but give a little smile and Robert turned him around so he could give him a proper kiss, hands clasped around the side of his face, squeezing his cheeks with his thumbs and lips pressed against his. Aaron moved his hands up to grab onto Roberts t-shirt collar, pulling at the neckline until he snaked his arms around the back of his neck instead. He continued to kiss Robert, slow and soft...  
  
Until a stream of cold water struck his cheek and he yelped loudly, pulling away from Robert. Robert and Aaron looked at the stairs to find their son, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts holding two water guns with a huge grin. He snickered into his hands and shot Aaron again with the water gun.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Robert chuckled and walked over to Benjamin, hands up in surrender, silently begging him not to shoot and he took one of Benjamin's water guns, nodding with a smile.  
  
"Shall we get daddy then?"  
  
Benjamin nodded and both of them pointed their guns towards Aaron, ready to shoot away. Aaron groaned playfully and raised his hands in surrender with a smile and a warning look.  
  
"Don't the both of you dare..."  
  
Robert eyed Benjamin and the smaller boy looked up at Robert, the same look on both of their faces. They had a silent conversation with just their eyes before both of them smiled and shot Aaron several times with the water gun. Aaron ran around the house, trying to get as far away as he could from anything electrical and he was chased by the pair of them. He laughed and covered his face with his hands until he ran back in the kitchen and put a hand over the jug he was using earlier.  
  
Both Robert and Benjamin froze with big ohs on their faces.  
  
"You still wanna play?"  
  
Benjamin giggled and shot Aaron still when Aaron immediately picked up the jug and chucked a tiny amount of water over the top of his blonde hair. Robert stood back and watched with a smile and then a laugh and then Benjamin rushed towards Aaron and flung his arms around his tummy, hugging him close.  
  
"I love you...so m-"  
  
.......  
  
Aaron woke with a gasp, hands firmly placed onto his still flat stomach and he groaned in pain. It hurt...it hurt...it really really hurt...  
  
And he was a hundred percent sure that pregnancies were supposed to be painful weren't they? They weren't all smooth and pain free, no, this little one wanted to annoy him didn't he?  
  
Robert pushed open the bedroom door and smiled when he spotted that Aaron was awake. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over to give Aaron a kiss on the forehead. Aaron smiled, the pain in his stomach finally stopped and he leaned into the kiss.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Robert shrugged.  
  
"Do I need a reason?"  
  
"Suppose not, no. Robert?"  
  
Robert hummed in response and placed a hand on top of Aaron's head, fingers touching his hair. Aaron played about with his fingers before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Do...do you ever wanna have kids? Like...in the future?"  
  
Robert continued to thread his fingers through Aaron's hair. It was hot and slightly sweaty since he had just woke up, but Robert didn't mind.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course. But..."  
  
Aaron eyes widened. There was still a but?  
  
"I'm thinking more of the long future ahead. Maybe not for years yet, but I can't see me having kids right now no. What's with all the questions of kids anyways?"  
  
Aaron looked down at his knees, disappointed with Roberts answer. Why couldn't he just...just fucking see that he wanted kids? He was having a kid...  
  
And yet, Robert wanted to wait like a million years for them both to start their lives together.   
  
"Just wondering. So...so you really want to wait for years?"  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
He never finished his answer, surprised by Aaron's heartbroken look and he narrowed his eyes before realising something. Oh...Aaron was emotional right now. Possibly hormonal...  
  
Was he due his heat anytime soon?  
  
Robert did know that heats were more often triggered with your mate, heats came randomly but that was like a 5% chance. He did want to keep Aaron in his good books, so he smiled and played along to keep Aaron and his hormonal self content.  
  
"But...could you imagine us having a kid? What do you think they'd look like?"  
  
Aaron smiled. Ok...so Robert was actually thinking of them having a kid!  
  
"I want them to have your hair..."  
  
"With your eyes?"  
  
Aaron nodded and then snuggled up to Roberts front, arms looping around his waist, burying his cheek into Roberts neck, purposely pressing his stomach against Roberts shirt.  
  
"I want them to look like you though..."  
  
And it was only for a second, but...Robert actually had a tiny tiny thought that lasted for a millisecond...because...what if they did have a kid together? They'd be blonde, with Aaron's eyes or even black hair with his eyes...  
  
If it was a girl...blonde hair with braids because she would be a sleeping beauty herself...  
  
A boy, then-  
  
He shook his head of these thoughts. No. He was not going to think of having a kid with a kid himself! Definitely not!  
  
Aaron pushed himself up on his knees, this talk of the pair of them having kids weirdly doing it for him and he leaned in to kiss Robert, kissing along his jaw, down to his chin, underneath, down his neck...  
  
Robert sighed and helped Aaron out by unbuttoning his shirt, doing the buttons as quick as he could when Aaron got an idea. He pushed Robert down onto his back, Roberts shirt unbuttoned and chest exposed, when he put a thumb between Roberts lips and grinned. He actually kind of liked this...being in control for once...  
  
"Can you wait a second?"  
  
Robert groaned and nodded and Aaron placed a kiss on his lips before stepping out of the bed. He walked out the room and headed downstairs where he knew a packet of condoms lay. They were underneath the table, hidden from view.  
  
And he couldn't help it.  
  
But when he looked at the kitchen just a flippin meter away, he had another idea.  
  
And he couldn't help it.  
  
But walking into the kitchen, foil packet in hand, he couldn't help but imagine how a future conversation would go. Robert would...Robert would see that the condom broke, and he did say that he had been having thoughts of their kids, what they would look like...so he wouldn't be mad. He wouldn't act like the first time, no. He would be surprised and then hug Aaron close and remind him that he would love a blonde kid with blue eyes.   
  
He didn't...need to know about this...did he?  
  
He grabbed a knife and carefully pierced a hole in the middle of the packet before piercing it over and over, making more tiny holes.   
  
He knew it was silly, he was already pregnant and there was no reason to create a lot of holes in it. But...He could pretend to Robert that this condom breaking would be the reason for him being pregnant, then he would never have to know about the fake pregnancy tests, right?  
  
He walked back upstairs, useless condom packet in hand and he shut the bedroom door behind him. He was happy to see that Robert was still lying on the bed, hadn't moved from when Aaron had pushed him down. Aaron glanced at the mark Robert had on his chest and he seated himself on his legs and straight away kissed the Mark with his lips.  
  
And that definitely helped speed things along.  
  
Aaron carefully rocked himself on top of Robert, sighing happily before Robert brought his hands up to clasp each side of his hips, helping him push his crotch into his even better.   
  
"Aaron..."  
  
He slid down on Roberts legs so he was able to unbutton his trousers and pull them down slightly. He dipped his hand into Roberts boxers and pulled out his hardened dick, pushing his boxers down even more slightly. Aaron pushed down his own trousers and boxers so he could push his dick against Roberts, sliding them together and groaning in pleasure.  
  
"Aaron, wait, cond-"  
  
"I know"   
  
Robert shut up and watched Aaron slowly rip the packet before sliding the condom onto Robert. Robert sighed and saw that Aaron was about to sink down below when he held onto Aaron's hips, stopping him from doing so.  
  
"I know you're eager...but I'm not going to hurt you...come on, drawers...get the lube"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes but did as he said and grabbed the lube. He handed it to Robert, letting him have control over this one bit since his fingers would be...better.  
  
And Robert covered his fingers in lube before inserting one in Aaron, pushing two in for quickness. Aaron pushed back on Roberts fingers, rocking himself back and forth, trying to get some friction because he just wanted Roberts dick in him already and he felt Roberts third finger.   
  
"You ready?"  
  
Aaron grinned and Robert reached his free hand up to brush his thumb against Aaron's mark, making him moan instantly.  
  
Robert released his fingers before grabbing onto Aaron's hips, positioning the smaller boy over him and Aaron sent him a smirk before pushing himself down onto Robert. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself down, try and not come right there and then.  
  
Because there was just something so fucking sexy about feeling Roberts dick inside him whilst his skin scraped along the rough material of his trousers.  
  
"Rob..."  
  
Aaron finally sunk all the way down and he gasped when Robert pushed his own body up, thrusting in himself. Aaron placed his hands on Roberts chest, palm flat against his mark, pressing his hand hard against that, and he pushed himself up and back down onto him.  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
And Robert...well, how could he continue to let Aaron go at a bruising pace?  
  
So he grabbed him, flipped them over and pushed in even harder, making Aaron yell. He fucked Aaron quickly, teeth scraping Aaron's mark as he pushed in and out.  
  
Aaron moaned loudly, arching his back to push his stomach out only for Robert to push him back down with his hips. Robert let out a shout when he came into Aaron, him filling the condom and Aaron paused for a second because...yes...he could feel Roberts cum leaking out ever so slightly and into him.   
  
Aaron couldn't help but push back onto Roberts oversensitive cock and he came himself with a moan. Robert chuckled and kissed Aaron, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth because he was a tease like that.   
  
Aaron smiled and placed his hands on either side of Roberts face and kissed him gently.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Robert opened his mouth to say something back when he frowned a little and pulled out slightly. Usually when he comes into the condom...he could feel it...kinda like a tiny puddle that formed at the bottom... but he could barely feel anyth-shit!  
  
Had the condom broke?!  
  
Aaron whined when Robert pulled away and Robert could see a tiny string of cum from the tip of his condom to Aaron's hole and...  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Aaron looked at Robert with wide eyes, feigning innocence, as if he had no idea what had happened and then he watched Robert take off his condom and inspect it.  
  
"Wait...what...what the fuck? Why is there...?"  
  
He watched Aaron's eyes look away from his, guilt clearly shown all over them and he widened his eyes.  
  
"Aaron, why the fuck is there a hole in the condom?"  
  
Aaron said nothing and Robert practically seethed at him, grabbing his chin with his thumb and finger to make the smaller boy look at him and he firmly gripped onto his face.   
  
"Aaron. Answer me now, did you poke a hole in the condom?"  
  
And how could Aaron lie when he was basically the worst liar ever? His eyes watered and he gulped before nodding his head slowly.  
  
"Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But for real though...I'm way too excited for Robrons storyline to kick off in March!


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert argue, Robert leaves, Aaron cleans, finds a note and Robert gets drunk to the point where he gets a glass of water chucked over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Drama!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also...I did mention that I wouldn't update if there's a lack in comments, otherwise, I won't be updating a story that barely anyone wants to read. Know what I mean? But anyways, we're so close to the climax of the story so be excited!
> 
> I mean I'll still update even if there is barely any comments because I love this story but still, always good to have a bit of encouragement.

  
Robert couldn't believe it. Aaron had seriously gone too far, why had he even gone this far in the first place?! He got it, Aaron was a sixteen year old Omega, clearly confused and...and...no. It still didn't excuse his behaviour!  
  
Roberts fingers were still squeezing Aaron's chin, gripping his face rough enough to let the smaller boy know that he had seriously done something wrong here. He watched Aaron's eyes fill with tears and shook his head with a scoff, pushing his face away.   
  
Standing up, he tucked himself back in and yanked his boxers and jeans back up, angry, so so angry at his mate. Aaron moved about quickly, pulling his own boxers and shorts up with a whimper when Robert sent him a glare.  
  
"Don't. Don't say a word..."  
  
Aaron ignored him anyways and opened his mouth to speak. Roberts glare was enough for him to shut up again until Robert stood away from him, whispering over and over to himself, reassuring himself that everything would be ok. Aaron clasped his hands together, standing and unsure what to say to Robert to make this better.  
  
He had fucked up big time now. Robert wasn't supposed to react like this...he was supposed to be happy wasn't he? He did say that he wouldn't mind having kids...  
  
"You're sixteen!"  
  
Great, so now they were going to start with the age thing. Again.  
  
"You're sixteen! How the hell would you have even thought of that plan at 16?! When I was sixteen, I was out looking for a bloody part time job! Not trapping older men to have a kid with me!"  
  
Aaron sniffed.  
  
"You said you wanted a kid..."  
  
To Aaron's horror, Robert scoffed at that, laughed even, laughing in disbelief.  
  
"I never said I wanted a child with you!"  
  
"Yeah you did! You said...you were describing how they would look like, said maybe in a few years! But you told me to imagine us!"  
  
Robert scoffed again and focused himself on buttoning his shirt back up. Aaron ignored the small pain in his stomach and Robert tried to stop looking at the discarded condom on the bed. Aaron huffed and crossed his arms, openly crying now.  
  
"You made me think you wanted a child with me!"  
  
"Made you think? Made you think?! How the hell did I make you think something?!"  
  
"You said-!"  
  
"You're sixteen! Hormones are wild! I would've said anything to get you to just fucking relax! So don't say I made you think something!"  
  
"But you did!"  
  
Robert stormed over to him, hands gripping Aaron's shoulders, making the smaller boy look up at him.  
  
"Really? Did I _make_ you kiss me too? Did I _make_ you sleep with me?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You sure about that?! Because from what it sounds like, sounds like I've held a fucking gun to your head this entire time!"  
  
Aaron winced. He didn't mean to make it sound like Robert had...had forced himself on him. He didn't mean to make it sound like Robert was controlling him, acting like...like...Gord-  
  
Aaron shook his head. No, he didn't want to think of him. He didn't want to compare Robert to him. Robert, who had saved him, taken him in...taught him how to read and write and...and how does he repay him?  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what? Trying to trap me with a child?! If anything, you're the one who tried to force that on me!"  
  
Robert exhaled loudly and turned and left the room, storming about the place. Aaron followed with a worried look and watched Robert bend over and slip his shoes on. Was he leaving?!   
  
He couldn't!  
  
"Wait! Hang on! Where you going?!"  
  
"For a drink. I'd ask you to come, but I don't wanna make it sound like I'm forcing you to!"  
  
One shoe, two shoes, jacket...  
  
Robert walked over to the door and looked at Aaron, opened his mouth to say something before deciding against it and he left the house, slamming the door behind him and leaving Aaron all alone.  
  
And that worried him because...Robert never left Aaron alone, usually too scared that he would run away since his exact first impressions was that he hated the place. The fact that Robert had left Aaron alone in the house....was this his way of telling Aaron that he no longer cared? He wouldn't care if Aaron ran away? Wanted Aaron to go?  
  
He didn't want to run or go away. He wanted to stay here with his mate, with the...the father of his child...  
  
This would be it. He would have to tell Robert about the baby now...have to tell him he was in the wrong by trying to trap him with a child. A baby at that...  
  
He just needed to wait for Robert to come back.  
  
So he passed the time, several hours actually by doing a mixture of breaking down and crying until he ran out of tears, cleaned the best he could to distract himself and then throw out that stupid knife he had touched. Robert had plenty of knives, he wouldn't miss this one.  
  
He shoved the bedsheets in the washing machine, but he wasn't sure how to sort out the controls on the stupid thing so he just dumped the sheets inside and shut the lid over. When he did the dishes and started putting plates away, stopped by the wine fridge and seriously debated taking an entire bottle and downing it...  
  
Obviously his more rational side had told him a big fat no, he was pregnant now, he had to be responsible even if he was only sixteen. He rubbed his belly with slightly wet hands covered in soap suds and sniffed when his stomach revealed yet another wave of pain.  
  
"He'll come home...just stop hurting my tummy will you?"  
  
Seven O'clock passed by, eight, nine and when it turned ten, Aaron stopped watching mind numbing television to instead go back upstairs into Roberts room and look through the books he had seen on his first day here.  
  
He flicked through the pages of a book that Robert had laughed at him for and stopped halfway through and read a couple of words. He shut the book over with red cheeks and cleared his throat awkwardly as if someone had caught him.  
  
So...no wonder Robert had laughed at him for reading...fifty shades of grey...  
  
That's weird...the title didn't even match the book at all...why was sex related to a colour?  
  
Nevermind.  
  
He grabbed another random book, hoped to god that it wasn't another...sexy book and was about to walk out the room when he instead looked in the open closet and stole one of Roberts jumpers. He didn't want to wear it, just wanted to...to have his scent around whilst he wasn't. He wanted to inhale it, calm down his raging hormones right now...  
  
He went downstairs and curled himself up on the couch, jumper on his lap and he began to calm himself down, properly this time. He opened the book and a piece of paper slipped out. Opening it, it took a while for him to realise it was a doctors letter and this was from...calculating the date...calculating...calculating...ok, this was from his and Roberts first doctors appointment...blah blah blah...true mates?  
  
And Aaron's heart fucking soared into the sky as soon as he read that because...He and Robert were true mates! Robert couldn't leave him now! Robert had to come back!  
  
So...why hadn't he told Aaron this?  
  
Why hadn't he said to him that they were destined to be with each other no matter how bad the circumstances were?  
  
Aaron really wanted to keep going over questions in his head, but...but this had revealed that he and Robert were true mates! And...and they could be together now! And...and Robert wouldn't hate their child because-oh it was like a dream come true!  
  
Now he just had to play the waiting game and wait for Rob-well, his true mate because he could say that now, to come home.

  
........

  
Robert had drunk...way too many glasses for him to realise that some of his drink had ended up dripping from his chin, but it was worth it because these new shots that the pub was doing were delicious!   
  
He had found a drinking buddy who seemed to be having problems of her own. Apparently she and her partner had a daughter only to find out that the real father was a man from years and years ago in her past. Kerry was her name and Robert only remembered that because he thought it was a joke and started calling her Sherry instead.  
  
He had two sherry drinks after that.  
  
She was fun though, wore ridiculous looking neon green thigh high boots and a floral dress and Robert admired that about her because clearly she didn't give a fuck about anyone else's opinions. The tie that used to be around his neck was wrapped around her forehead because they kept on talking about karate and jujitsu for...some reason?  
  
"I'm telling you, like this can't be real man!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Apparently there's some mad jetskiing squirrel or is it waterskiing? Whatever it is...it's amazing because like...because...I can't even remember what I was gonna say man!"  
  
She fell into a fit of laughter and Robert copied her, laughing at her obvious dumbness and he reached over to drink another...whatever this was he ordered. She reached over and took his hand and gasped dramatically.  
  
"Oh my god! You've got like, perfect nails like! That's so unfair! I'm a beautification!"  
  
"You mean a...a beautician? Yeah...they're all dumb I heard..."  
  
She gasped but laughed and Robert laughed again until some guy walked in and tapped Sherr-uh Kerry, by the shoulder.  
  
"Kerry...babe please come home...Amelias waiting for you to-"  
  
"I'm having fun with my friend! Mr...somebody anyways!"  
  
"Kerry..."  
  
"Fine! God, you're so demanding like!"  
  
Robert got chucked his tie over and he caught it and took the nought out of it and draped it back around his neck. He drank his final shot and looked at Diane who was on the other side of the bar, looking disappointed as ever.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever you're trying to do pet, drinking away your sorrows won't work..."  
  
"Really? Seems to be working a treat for me. Anyways, be glad, I'm basically giving you a weeks worth of money here..."  
  
Diane sighed and walked away to the kitchen. The other lady, Chas Robert thinks her name is, walked over and sent her usual glare to Robert.  
  
"You again"   
  
"I thought barladies were supposed to be nice"   
  
"I'm only nice to the ones who deserve my respect actually"  
  
She continued to stare at him whilst filling a glass of water, ready to give it to him when Robert sighed and leant on his elbow.  
  
"You're staring again. Sorry to dissamapoint but I'm taken, kinda, it's a really weird arrangamement actually..."  
  
She scoffed and set down the glass of water in front of him and glared.  
  
"I'd rather poke my eyes out with a knife. I'm not staring, you just seem so...you smell...familiar..."  
  
"Yeah, well I could say the same about your bartending skills. Utter shite and-!"  
  
She picked up the glass of water and chucked it over Robert who seemed to not realise he was soaking wet until he did two seconds later.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Diane walked out at that point and had seen everything. She gasped and tugged on Roberts arm to pull him in around the bar and drag him through to the back and she sighed. Chas followed through.  
  
"Take it you were winding her up?! For God's sake Robert! And Chas, he's drunk, he doesn't mean what he says..."  
  
"Well he should learn to button his mouth then!"  
  
Robert gasped and pointed at her.  
  
"You sound li-I'm gonna be sick...!"  
  
He sprinted to the sink and emptied his guts into that and Diane sighed and rubbed his back. Chas went upstairs and grabbed one of Paddys t-shirts and a blanket because she knew that Diane would be keeping Robert here overnight.  
  
"Whose t-shirts that?"  
  
"My partners...Paddys..."  
  
Robert chuckled at that and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand disgustingly so...  
  
"Paddington bear...did I ever watch that Diane?"  
  
"Yes. All the time...anyways, come on, do as I say...shirt and blazer off, put that on and get on the couch"   
  
Robert didn't remember doing any of that, but apparently he did and ended up falling asleep to the sight of Chas fixing a picture that Robert had accidentally knocked down. He couldn't see what the picture was, but he could tell it was her, cuddling a little boy or was that a girl?  
  
Whatever it was, he didn't know because he fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Aaron had fallen asleep on the couch too, jumper clutched in his hands, note tucked under the couch cushion and he pulled the blanket closer to him, falling asleep with a sense of dread upon him.  
  
"Stop...come on...stop hurting...he'll come home...."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> What do you think will happen next? What do you think is happening?


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't give a summary without ruining the story so just read...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I didn't come across in my previous chapter notes that people SHOULD comment or if it looks like I'm asking people so I get more comments. Anxiety sucks by the way. Anyways...enjoy this chapter.

Robert woke up with the hangover from hell which seriously wasn't a surprise because he couldn't remember anything he drank last night. He could taste a mixture of cocktails and...was that blue slush puppy flavoured shots he drank?  
  
He remembered bits and pieces, did he meet some woman called Sherry? Now he thought about it, he's a hundred percent sure he had a few of those drinks aswell.  
  
God...his tongue rested in his mouth, lazing around in the back of his throat, heavy and rough like sandpaper. He never managed to make it home and of course his first thought was of Aaron. Had he left? Did he run away?  
  
"Oh look, it's awake. Finally took you ages!"  
  
Robert cringed when the lights flickered on and he childishly pulled the covers up to his eyes, blocking out any source of light. Chas...he thought he annoyed her last night by saying something...Diane, as nice as ever stuck up for him...  
  
She yanked the covers off of him and he swore the whole room did a 360 turn before he sat up and groaned loudly.  
  
"Good, you've managed not to get any sick down my sofa. It may be Dianes pub, but it's my sofa and television at that..."  
  
A large man walked in, bald and had glasses and he jumped in surprise when he looked at Robert, not realising he was sitting there. Robert knew he was a wimp already.  
  
"Are you...oh it's Robert! Last time I saw you, you...you...you were this high, had a funny looking hairsty..."  
  
He stopped talking when Robert glared at him and the man walked over to Chas to place a kiss on her cheek. She grinned and Robert rubbed his eyes and gagged.  
  
"Mind not doing that? I already feel sick enough..."  
  
Chas rolled her eyes and the man pointed at the shirt Robert wore and gasped.  
  
"That's my favourite shirt!"  
  
Chas scoffed.  
  
"Paddy, that shirt needs binned"   
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"What's not wrong with it?!"  
  
Robert looked at the apparently stupid shirt he wore and had to agree with Chas on that one. It was plain white with a picture of Paddy wearing a fake ginger beard and a green top hat.  
  
"Yeah, you need to bin this...uhh, what time is it?"  
  
Chas looked at the clock.  
  
"Seven. Got a mate to head home to?"  
  
"Something like that"   
  
"I'm gonna head to work Chas. See you"   
  
"Bye Paddy"  
  
Paddy left and Robert decided now was a good time to stand up and start getting himself ready. After the dizziness in his head stopped.   
  
He saw his shirt and blazer and tie folded over the back of a chair but decided to get a glass of water first, get rid of his sandpaper tongue. To his surprise, Chas had poured him one and handed it over to him, without chucking it over him this time.  
  
He gulped down the whole glass greedily and stood up, feeling a little dizzy but not by much and he tossed the glass in the sink. He was surprised to find Chas staring at him when he turned around.  
  
"Paddy not enough for you then?"  
  
"Paddy is enough thank you. As I said yesterday, you...you smell familiar..."  
  
"Uhuh...right, well good to know"   
  
Much to his...not shame, he stripped off his t-shirt and shoved on his shirt and tie and blazer. Chas was busy watching the television she had switched on and didn't bat an eyelid as she sipped her tea. Robert sat on the couch to slip his shoes on and patted down his body to check for keys, wallet...that was it...  
  
Check and check.  
  
Chas stared at Robert and then the blanket and t-shirt lying on the couch, clearly hinting something that...Robert didn't get and she huffed and walked over. God, how cranky could this woman get in the morning?  
  
"Common courtesy is to clean up after yourself"   
  
She snatched the blanket and t-shirt and walked out the door and Robert knew he wouldn't say goodbye and turned to leave until...something red caught his eye and he stopped. He picked up the photo and stared at it, stared at Chas who looked a lot younger in this and she was cuddling a small boy with a scowl on his face.   
  
"Oh pet, don't touch that!"  
  
Robert fucking jumped and glared at her.  
  
"Diane don't scare me like that...who is this anyways?"  
  
Diane looked around and saw that Chas wasn't there.  
  
"I'll tell you, but don't tell Chas I did"   
  
"Ok?"  
  
"That's her son. She left him with his dad, but recently he's been found dead. Chas's been worried sick because she can't find her son now...in a right proper state..."  
  
Robert paled when he looked at the photo again.  
  
"Missing...son?"  
  
Chas had entered at that point and glared at Robert and took the picture off of him, wiped away any fingerprints or dirt Robert had been able to transfer and set it back down.   
  
"Shouldn't be touching that..."  
  
"Chas, I was just telling Robert about your son? Figured he might know a lot of contacts..."  
  
"Thanks Diane but it's none of his business, neither is it yours..."  
  
Diane nodded and left with a sad smile and Robert frowned at Chas slightly.  
  
"I know he's missing but you don't need to treat Diane like that..."  
  
Chas's eyes watered and she picked up the picture and stroked her son's face with her thumb.  
  
"I just want him home...there's...he doesn't deserve to be all alone in the big bad world out there...not when he's only fifteen..."  
  
Fifteen...  
  
"W..what...what's his name?"  
  
Robert took a breath, fearing he might already know the answer.  
  
"Aaron"  
  
And fuck his life because he did. He knew Aaron, Aaron who is not sixteen, but fifteen years of age...  
  
Robert nodded and composed himself, calming himself down...  
  
"Can...can I get your number? Incase I see anything..."  
  
Chas agreed and told him her number. By the time Robert had got her number, he walked out, said his goodbyes to her and Diane and went straight for his car. He drove without a thought in the world and sat in his own driveway, staring at the door...  
  
This was it. His job was done, he could take Aaron back home to his mother.  
  
Only...he didn't want to...not at all...  
  
This was his job done, over and done with. He had reached his goal, there was no reason to not send Aaron back to live with his mum, live with his real family, free him of his slavery...not that he was a slave in the first place to Robert.  
  
He would need to take the pill to break their bond that they had, get rid of their mating marks.  
  
Would Aaron still be in there? He did leave him on his own, giving him a clear hint to...well, now he wasn't even sure.  
  
When Robert finally gained enough courage, he slowly stepped out of his car and walked right into his own house. The first thing he spotted right away was Aaron curled up in a ball on the couch with a blanket and...was that his jumper?  
  
The little omega was still fast asleep if the rising blanket said so and Robert noticed how pale he looked. Was he sick?  
  
"Aaron...?"  
  
Robert sat down so he could get a better view of Aaron's face and lightly stroked down the slope of his mates nose, slid his finger across his face to thumb under Aaron's eyes. Aaron finally blinked his eyes open and it took a while for his sleepy state to realise it was Robert and he smiled slightly.  
  
"Robert..."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah...I'm here...do you feel well? You're really pale..."  
  
"Feel a little sick I think..."  
  
"Ok. Well you just lie there then. Umm, I have some news...big news..."  
  
Aaron hummed in response despite his eyes shutting back over, already nearly asleep and Robert surprised them both by leaning over and kissing Aaron's cheek.  
  
"I'll tell you later...I'm heading up to get a shower, do you need anything before I go?"  
  
Aaron shook his head and Robert surprised them both again by giving him yet another kiss, except on his temple. He stood and walked upstairs to get his shower. Aaron lay on the couch, exhausted and pale and smiled when he touched his cheek that still tingled from Roberts lips.  
  
......  
  
When Robert was done showering, he changed into a white shirt and trousers and walked back downstairs. Aaron was sick today which meant...well, he supposed he could make today their last day together before returning him. He would take him home tomorrow, give him time to recover at least.  
  
Aaron was sitting up, blanket around him and watching the television, watching...nothing?  
  
"Aaron, you know that nothings on don't you?"  
  
Aaron blinked as if he just noticed Robert there and looked down at his legs sadly.  
  
"Are you...are you not still mad about me...doing that thi-?"  
  
"No. No I'm not...it's fine, I don't think it would...I don't think you're..."  
  
Chas's voice rung through his head, reminding him that she had claimed that her son was fifteen years old. Fifteen...  
  
Now Robert really was in the wrong. He sat down on the couch.  
  
"I really wanna take up gardening..."  
  
Robert raised an eyebrow, confused with the sudden change in subject and Aaron leaned into Roberts side.  
  
"Gardening?"  
  
"I had a nice dream..."  
  
"Oh. Ok, well, tomorrow, I've got some news...we're going out actually...down to a village with the best food ever...sound good?"  
  
Aaron shrugged and rolled himself over so he could lie properly on Roberts lap, well, more like straddle his lap and sit down. He buried his nose into the crook of Roberts neck, happily sitting there without a care in the world.  
  
Ok, so if this was what Aaron wanted to do on their last day then so be it. Robert finally gained enough courage to wrap his arms around Aaron's back, stroking it gently. The omega had sat up now, surprisingly with the tiniest amount of colour back in his face and he leaned forwards, kissing Robert slowly.   
  
Fuck it, he didn't care if Aaron was sick anymore.   
  
He kissed him back, blocking out Chas's words of him...no, he's not going to think it at all. He kissed him like it...like it literally was the last time they were going to kiss and clung onto him with a smile.  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
"No. Jus...I love you...so much..."  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Can we just stay like this? For today even? Tomorrow, we can fight but today..."  
  
Robert nodded, agreeing with Aaron's last request even if he didn't realise this was a last request. He let himself be whatever Aaron wanted him to be, sitting there while his mate kissed him all over, ran his hands wherever and Robert knew he didn't want to have sex with him today, just...just kissing is fine.  
  
Kissing is enough.  
  
Hell, even a simple cuddle was enough.  
  
So Robert let Aaron kiss him, let Aaron roam his hands wherever and let Aaron cuddle him until he fell asleep, still seated on Roberts lap, but his head against his heart, right where his mating mark is...  
  
Robert had shamefully fell asleep too, making a mental note that he was nearing his thirties and was probably not young enough to drink as much as he did yesterday any more.  
  
Weirdly enough, he had a dream about Aaron gardening, not exactly gardening because he was watering a plant pot on the windowsill, face looking as calm as ever. He could imagine Aaron with their kid. Would they be blonde or have black hair? Blue eyes definitely. Smooth or freckled skin? Boy or girl?  
  
He wanted both.  
  
He...he actually wanted kids with Aaron...  
  
He wanted a kid with a kid himself. How sick was he, fucking pervert he was, is...  
  
A huge wave of water interrupted his dream, the biggest wave he had ever seen in his life crashed down onto the floor and covered him, waking him up.  
  
Robert woke himself up slowly, blinking away any sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. Oh good, they've been napping for a couple of hours...  
  
He shifted his body ever so slightly, not wanting to wake up his mate when he felt it. Wetness on his stomach right where Aaron sat. Did Aaron have a wet dream and come all over him? Aaron couldn't have been in heat again, he would've smelled it. No, this one was more...more...copper scented...  
  
Robert frowned and gently nudged Aaron.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Aaron? Aaron? Aaron!"  
  
Still no response.   
  
He looked down at his shirt and twisted his body to the side to lay Aaron down on the couch, getting a proper look at his shirt.  
  
Why oh why did he have to wear white?  
  
Because his shirt was covered in a mess of red and brown blood, where Aaron had sat meaning...  
  
Why the fuck was he bleeding from...from there?  
  
Robert had to stand up with shaky legs and walked over to the kitchen, still getting a view of Aaron and he grabbed his phone and dialled three numbers.  
  
"Hello? A..ambulance please..."  
  
Once he was done talking to them, he hung up and walked over to Aaron, pale as a ghost, still not responding but breathing. What the hell has happened?  
  
Robert had terrible thoughts going through his mind at that. He really hoped Aaron wasn't bleeding from all their previous times of...of them having sex. Was he too rough and had hurt Aaron waaaaay more than they both originally thought?  
  
He couldn't think, didn't want to, couldn't think when the paramedics arrived, couldn't think when they had taken them to hospital, couldn't think when Aaron was wheeled away and all they had said to Robert was that they could do nothing but try and save Aaron and the baby as soon as possible.  
  
And Robert wasn't allowed to go into the room, just stood there in the busy corridor, shocked.  
  
Aaron was pregnant...with their baby...and now he was losing their...their...  
  
He couldn't even finish the sentence, but he knew what he had to do, so he fished out his phone, called his newly created contact and wiped away his stupid tears.   
  
"Chas? Hi, it's Robert. I think I've found your son..."  
  
........  
  
Needless to say, when Chas arrived, she wasn't impressed with Robert and looked through the window to identify if that was her son. A cruel part of Roberts mind wished that he wasn't her son, but he knew he was going to be wrong.  
  
He watched Chas's eyes widen and she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"I don't think I can thank you enough!"  
  
"No...you...you can't..."  
  
"What...what's wrong with him? Robert?!"  
  
Robert shrugged his shoulders with a sad look on his face and wiped away his tears.  
  
"They said...they think he's losing the baby..."  
  
"Losing the-what?! Hes pregnant?! Hang on, where the hell is his mate then?! He's supposed to be here, supporting Aaron!"  
  
Robert bit his lip and looked away, not able to bring himself to say it. She got the hint right away and covered her mouth.  
  
"You...you're...?"  
  
Robert nodded and he really should have seen that slap coming, slapping him hard across the face that it echoed through the corridor and Robert ignored everyone staring at them.  
  
"Chas I'm sor-"  
  
"You! You disgusting little man! Taking advantage of my son?! He's sixteen!"  
  
"Sixt-you said he was fifteen today!"  
  
"Slight mistake. Birthdays passed already. This isn't about me! You! Taking advantage of my baby boy?! You're lucky I don't ring the police right now!"  
  
Robert shook his head.  
  
"I'm not leaving him! He's pregnant with my kid in there!"  
  
"He's too young! He's losing this baby...and it's all your fault! The best thing you can do right now, is to leave, probably for good. Leave Aaron alone and leave us alone. For good"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Leave! Robert! Now!"  
  
Robert left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really surprised to get a couple of Instagram messages about this story. Like...thank you so much, that has genuinely made me so happy.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's awake and healthy. Chas and her son are properly reunited. Robert calls and comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your thoughts are on these two! I'm not gonna lie, I've had writers block, Emmerdale is annoying me with Robrons surrogacy storyline, and I've watched Aaron's storyline from his very first episode in 2008 to 2012 a million times. No joke. 
> 
> However, it doesn't mean I'm giving up on this fic! Just...updates may be slow.
> 
> Other good news is that I've been accepted for an art programme and I'm so excited to start next week! Short notice on my end but I'm way too excited so oh well. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

  
By the time Aaron had come to, he was surprised to find a woman sitting in a chair beside his bed, magazine in hand as she read through it. He frowned and looked around the place, even more surprised to have found himself in...in a different environment. Last thing he remembered was...waiting for Robert to come home, falling asleep...cuddling into Robert...  
  
And then nothing.  
  
So how the hell was he here?  
  
He looked down at his hands and saw a long thin plastic tube come out from the front of his hand, wired to a box beside him...  
  
There were too many wires. Too much...too much everything!  
  
He rested a hand on his stomach, panic rising in his heart when he realised that he was indeed in a hospital. Was there something wrong? What the hell had happened?!  
  
The lady only realised then that Aaron was awake and set down her magazine and widened her eyes with a smile. What the hell was she so happy about?  
  
"Aaron! You're...how are you feeling baby?"  
  
She placed a kiss on his forehead and if Aaron could have moved away from her, he would have. Was she a nurse? Surely nurses weren't allowed to kiss their patients. She wouldn't stop smiling, even when Aaron said nothing and she just sort of stood there, as if she was waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Aaron? It's..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She looked like she wanted to cry and that panicked him even more because...why was she so upset? That meant something had happened right? The baby...was the baby still there?!  
  
"Well? Tell me!"  
  
"It's ok! Don't...don't panic. Calm down love..."  
  
"Don't call me love! What's happ-why am I even here?!"  
  
She looked at him with wide worrying eyes and clasped his hand in hers. He flinched at first, but he eventually relaxed into her hold and she sighed happily.  
  
"Aaron...do you remember me? Chas?"  
  
Aaron frowned and finally got a proper look at the lady. Black hair...blue eyes...a kind smile...lots of make-up...  
  
A familiar scent...  
  
"Mum?"  
  
She finally broke down, started sobbing into her son's neck as she held him close, hugging him tight and not letting go. She had to let go at some point though, with a smile and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Never thought I'd be reunited with my son...my pregnant son..."  
  
"You've...I still don't know what ha-"  
  
"You lost a lot of blood...experienced what is basically called a false miscarriage...but don't worry, everything's fine now! They've managed to help...you just need rest, lots of it. And to stop being stressed..."  
  
She chuckled and kissed the top of his head, as if she wasn't going to ever stop kissing him now that they were reunited. Aaron wondered why she smelled of...did she have another mate? Supposed she deserved it after....  
  
After that monster...  
  
"Why'd you give me away? Why to him?!"  
  
She was going to have the same parter wasn't she? The same taste in mates, a disgusting Alpha who's brain was in their pants. He was going to have to go through his hell all over again with...  
  
No. He wouldn't. Not with Robert here...  
  
Aaron frowned and looked around the room.  
  
"Where's Robert?"  
  
Chas looked down at her lap, as if she was trying to avoid the question and Aaron frowned even harder.  
  
"Mum? Where's Robert?"  
  
"He's gone if he's even got half a brain"  
  
"What do you mean gone?!"  
  
She put a hand on his stomach and Aaron smacked her hand away.  
  
"Aaron, stress isn't good remember!"  
  
"He's my...where is he?! He needs to be here! I can't, I just-!"  
  
"Aaron stop! This is what men like Robert do to you! Don't you see?!"  
  
Aarons eyes filled with tears. Men like Robert?! The only bad man he had ever experienced was the one she chose to be with! The one she had chosen. She was the one with terrible decisions. Robert wasn't him! He needed Robert! He couldn't do this himself!  
  
But...  
  
What if Robert went away because he found out that he was...with his child? Robert really didn't want this with him did he?  
  
But if he didn't, then how was he here? Robert must have taken him.  
  
"Roberts not bad. He's...he's the one who helped me! He brought me back to-!"  
  
He froze at that, the word 'you' freezing on his lips. Oh god. He wanted to be sick. Roberts...Roberts finished with him completely now isn't he? Because he's taken Aaron back to his mum...that was his initial goal and he's finished it now...  
  
Aaron paled and tapped his mum's arm frantically.  
  
"Bucket...Bucket..."  
  
She turned around and grabbed a cardboard sick bowl and thrusted it right onto his lap, rubbed his back as he threw up in it. For a millisecond, Aaron was happy that he was sick, glad to experience some...symporms of his pregnancy. But then...what if this wasn't anything to do with his pregnancy?  
  
Why was this so hard? It felt too much...  
  
He really was an idiot wasn't he? Getting pregnant at this age...  
  
Aaron wiped his eyes, took a tissue from his mum to wipe his nose and he handed her the bucket. She chuckled, trying to raise the mood in the room.  
  
"The best parts of being a parent, getting to watch you be sick..."  
  
Aaron would have normal scoffed at that if anyone had said that, but honestly? He was tired and a little bit sore if he was honest, really nauseated and confused and hurt and he just wanted to cry and scream but...he couldn't.  
  
"Can I at least see him? I wanna see him..."  
  
"Soon. I promise...you need to think of the baby first ok? My grandchild needs to feel relaxed in there, not stressed ok?"  
  
Aaron actually listened to her, nodded and laid back whilst staring at the lights on the ceiling. Maybe not seeing Robert was good right now...gave him more time to think what he wanted to say. How he could explain the child...what would happen?  
  
How he was going to literally beg Robert to stay if he wanted to go that much.  
  
He loved him too much to let him go like this. He couldn't let Robert go, not after his dreams, his hopes and dreams for the future. He wanted a full house full of love and happiness and children and...and water fights. He wanted them to go on picnics to the park, have water gun fights, get the kids to school...watch their faces light up on Christmas. He would teach them to read and write because Robert taught him...  
  
He just wanted a normal family life with his mate, so why was it so hard to get?  
  
And yeah, he didn't care if he was still young. He found his true mate, and dammit, he was sticking to his true mate.  
  
But if Robert didn't want him...no! He would just make Robert see that he was wanted!  
  
"Mum? Can I get..."  
  
"Yes love? Anything"  
  
"Water? Can still taste the sick...mints aswell actually..."  
  
She nodded and kissed his head before walking out the room. She filled a cup of water from the cooler machine, texted Paddy to come up since she didn't have money and then hovered over Roberts contact.  
  
............  
  
Robert asked the shopkeeper for a box, a spare cardboard box that they usually ordered boxes of crisps in, with the holes on either side for makeshift handles and the top of the lid cut open. He told her that he was moving and needed a box to put a few of his things and she gave him it after heading through to the back. She wished him a happy move and he only nodded and took it back to his car.  
  
When he got home, he packed some of Aaron's things, put a couple of t-shirts and shorts in the box before he got a whiff of his mates scent and pushed the t-shirt he held in his hands right in his nose, inhaling loudly.  
  
Aaron...Aaron's scent....would it have been stronger if he was still pregnant?  
  
Aaron...pregnant...  
  
He could've been a dad...he could've...  
  
He could have been a dad, a father to his son or daughter with his sixteen year old mate...he could have been happy with their small family...  
  
If Robert had to pick between going to prison or losing a kid, he would pick the prison one anyday. He just...he didn't want to ever go through that again. He couldn't even imagine what Aaron would be going through right now. Aaron in bed, scared and alone and...upset and...  
  
Well, happy to be back with his mum surely?  
  
But Robert knew how needy and wanting Aaron had been to the idea of a child. Did Aaron even know he was pregnant this entire time?  
  
If he did...then Robert couldn't even imagine how hurt Aaron would be.  
  
He wiped his eyes, rid himself of the tears and sniffed. Great, now he was crying...  
  
Was it normal to cry over a child he never knew he had?  
  
He shoved a couple of Aaron's books in the box. He would need those even though he could imagine Chas probably sending Aaron to school once his mental state had recovered greatly.  
  
He nearly jumped ten feet in the air when his phone vibrated loudly and he saw it was Chas. Chas...what did she want? To remind Robert that she had some cruel hand over him, warning him that he could send him to prison anytime? He answered anyways because...what if something happened to Aaron?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
What she said...made sense, made his heart flutter for a second until he put on a strong front and took a deep breath.  
  
.........  
  
Chas walked back in Aaron's room, wiggled the phone and handed it to her son.  
  
"It's Robert"  
  
Aaron nearly snatched it off of her. He sat up straighter and spoke right away, desperate to hear his mates voice.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
He heard Robert hesitate on the other side of the phone, heard him take a breath and then spoke. He sounded kind of sick like he had a cold.  
  
"Aaron, hi...how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Where are you? When are you coming back? Robert please...I need you here..."  
  
Another hesitating moment, deep breath, sniffle...  
  
"Robe-"  
  
"Look, just let me say what i need to say first ok? You need...you need a lot of time away from me, you understand that, right? My job was to get you back home to your mum and that's what I've done...I don't need you any more..."  
  
Suddenly, all of Aaron's hopes and dreams of a family shattered in front of him. He watched that perfect image of Robert smash, watched that family picture shatter and everything else faded into dust. He paused on the phone before letting out a shaky breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're sixteen. I can't be with you like that...I'm already sorting out the pill to get rid of the bond and mating mark..."  
  
"Hang on-!"  
  
"I'm sorry ok?! But I can't do this any better than I am right now...you need to get better...it's best if we both just stay out of each other's lives. For good...I need you to carry on with yours, especially since you're sixteen..."  
  
Aaron snatched his hand out of his mother's when she clasped a hand around his and wiped his eyes, bent his knees slightly.  
  
"But what about-?"  
  
"I need to go ok? Just...just be glad you've got a family to turn back to ok? They're probably the most important people in your life right now, especially when it's during this time..."  
  
He heard Robert pause and then a short curt goodbye and the phone beeped, signalling that he had hung up.  
  
"Robert...?"  
  
Chas sighed and took the phone back, turned it off and watched her son stare at his knees, or was he staring at his lap, she couldn't tell. She watched him just...stare...in silence.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
And finally he crumbled, cried into his knees as he pulled them closer and he gasped and sobbed and held onto his head as if it had did something to offend him. He whimpered and whined and didn't care if he sounded like a child. He just wanted to...he wanted Robert! Why was that such a hard thing to ask for?!  
  
Chas tried to hug him, but he shrugged her off rather harshly and shook his head.  
  
"No! He's my mate! He's my mate! He's my mate and I love him and he's just-!"  
  
He didn't shrug off Chas when she hugged him this time and Aaron cried into his knees, his hands...  
  
He just wanted Robert...  
  
He never even got an opportunity to beg...  
  
Robert was just...did he even care that he was still with child?  
  
Chas sighed, hugged her son close and kissed his head as she tried her best to comfort him. Aaron sat there, crying...wailing actually...  
  
He just wanted his mate...he wanted water fights and Christmas days and birthdays to celebrate and...and fathers days and....god...  
  
Was that seriously too much to ask for?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion is definitely in store for these two, so don't worry! I've definitely got some plans coming up!
> 
> Also incase anyone is still slightly confused, Robert can still go to Jail for taking advantage of an Omega when they were in heat. The fact that Aaron is sixteen and there is a huge age gap between them, just makes it worse.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas takes Aaron home. Aaron and Paddy have a heart to heart. Paddy grants Aaron's request only to grow angry at Robert and returns home with some harsh truths to tell Aaron....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologise enough for not updating sooner! Things in life have been so stressful! I've started an art course and the people who have joined are all d-bags. I'm the only one who does any work at all. We've been made homeless and had to move house to a homeless unit, my mental health sucks...and the list goes on. I'm not expecting people to feel sorry for me, just enjoy the chapter ^.^
> 
> Also I don't seem to be getting notifications anymore for people commenting on this. It's probably my phone but you bet I was surprised to see a million comments telling me to update! Sorry!
> 
> But here's the next chapter!!!

"I have a partner, a new one. He's a vet"  
  
Aaron nodded, wasn't really listening if he was honest. He only stared out the car window and watched the trees and fences pass by with a blur. He was let out of hospital after four days, now a healthy six and a half weeks pregnant young male. His mum insisted that he go back with her to her home since Aaron technically didn't have a home anymore.   
  
"He's very kind too. Funny and geeky, but he's all good hearted. Probably the wimpiest Alpha you'll ever meet, but-"  
  
She stopped talking when she looked over and saw her son with his eyes half shut. He looked exhausted, though she wasn't surprised because he had spent the last couple of days in hospital. No doubt he wouldn't get much sleep there.  
  
"Aaron? Can...can you stay awake for me please? I can't exactly carry you through, you know"   
  
Aaron sighed and sat up straighter, leaned his head back against the headrest and blinked frantically to wake himself up. The car ride lasted another five minutes until they were back and Chas parked outside a small cottage.   
  
"I...there's not much room in the pub, that's were I stay sometimes, but here in the vets, there's plenty of rooms, and Paddy will-"  
  
Aaron shut her up by opening the door and stepped out. She got out straight away and guided him towards the cottage, knocked on the door twice and Aaron...was surprised actually, to find what looked like...indeed, the wimpiest Alpha in the world on the other side of the door.  
  
"Chas, you must be Aaron...I'm Patrick, but ju..ju..just call me Paddy"   
  
Great. A fat wimpy Alpha who stutters...  
  
Paddy let them in, opened the door wide enough for Aaron to walk in and head straight towards the kitchen. He sat at the table and Chas gave Paddy a kiss on the cheek before sitting across from Aaron.  
  
"Are you hungry? There's plenty of food, I know anything'll be better than that hospital muck"   
  
"Can i just get a cup of tea?"  
  
Chas immediately ran towards the kettle and flicked the switch on to wait for it to boil. Paddy sat down at the table with his own mug of tea and he smiled before nodding his head towards a door.  
  
"The vets surgery is through there. Plenty of animals...do...you like guinea pigs?"  
  
Aaron looked at him weirdly before letting out a scoff and rolled his eyes. He pushed himself up and walked over to the stairs in front of the door and pointed at the stairs.   
  
"My room up there then?"  
  
Paddy nodded and Chas sighed.  
  
"Do you not wanna eat something before heading up to bed?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"Maybe later"   
  
And he went upstairs. Chas sighed and waited until she heard a door shut before letting her eyes water and she groaned. Paddy was immediately at her side and patted her back.  
  
"Hey...what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? My son, who I haven't seen in years...who I've just been reunited with, is pregnant at sixteen and groomed by an older man! He's been groomed Paddy! And he doesn't see that, he sees this guy as the best person in the world! And you know, none of this would have happened if I didn't just-!"  
  
She burst into tears again and Paddy tried his best to comfort her. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed. He wasn't really sure what to say to someone who had just went through this, never having experienced a similar situation at all.   
  
"He'll be fine. He's back now isn't he? He has you and the rest of his family to help him get better. You need to be strong for him..."  
  
"I know! But...but...what's gonna happen when the baby arrives? It'll just make everything worse won't it?!"  
  
When Paddy said nothing and just sat there with his hands clasped in one another, clearly thinking about something, Chas raised an eyebrow and nudged his arm with a finger.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just...not to sound bad or anything, but are you absolutely sure that Aaron was being groomed? He is sixteen after all...a consenting adult?"  
  
Chas frowned hard at that and Paddy nearly wanted to jump in fright, her glare was so scary. He nearly wanted to take it back but...in a way he was right he supposed. Chas was starting to think that Aaron was still her baby son, like, her twelve year old or something. Chas whispered harshly to her mate, hands curled into fists.  
  
"Robert was 27 Paddy. He's got my sixteen year old son pregnant and made him believe that they're in love!"  
  
"Ok, s..s..so there's a bit of an age gap but-"  
  
Chas stood up straight away and Paddy mumbled a small ok under his breath, knowing that she wouldn't listen right now. He would just have to try again later. She poured out a glass of water and went upstairs, knew her son would probably be a little thirsty. Even though he had claimed that he wasn't hungry or thirsty. He needed to look after himself and the baby now.  
  
She knocked on the spare room door twice and walked in. Aaron wasn't asleep, but he was sitting up on the middle of the bed and looked out the window. The window was old fashioned, one of those slide up ones and he was throwing out bits of whatever they were out the window and watching them disappear.   
  
"Hiya love...I've got a glass of water for you..."  
  
"The walls aren't exactly thin you know...I heard what you said to Paddy...about there being an age gap between us...how he's apparently 'made' me fall in love with him?!"  
  
"I know...that you might feel like this right now, but in a few years, you're gonna look back and realise what he's done to you..."  
  
"No, in a few years, I'm gonna be with Robert, with the baby and a million miles away from you!"  
  
She set down the glass of water on the small chest of drawers and widened her eyes.  
  
"Aaron!"  
  
"You know what? You're the monster in this situation! You caused all of this and I don't know if I should thank you, or hate you, but right now I'll go with hating you! This is all your fault and you're the monster!"  
  
"I'm your mother!"  
  
"No you're not! You're nothing to me, now get out!"  
  
Not wanting to stress him out anymore, she sighed and turned on her heel to leave the room. She shut the door behind her and went back downstairs where Paddy was now munching on a packet of crisps. She stole one and sat down.  
  
"This is so bad Paddy...so so bad..."  
  
.......  
  
The next morning, Chas left for work with extremely strict instructions for Paddy to not let Aaron out of his sight, in other words, to make sure he didn't run away.  
  
So Paddy agreed and she went off to work and when the door shut, Paddy heard Aaron come down the stairs slowly, as if he was trying to sneak about. Aaron poked his head around and looked at Paddy frying some bacon in a frying pan.  
  
"Is she gone?"  
  
"Who? The wicked witch of the West or your mum?"  
  
Aaron smiled.  
  
"Both of them"  
  
Paddy chuckled, well...it more so sounded like a forced exxagerated nervous laugh.  
  
"Yep. Don't tell your mum I said that. She'll kill me"   
  
Aaron moved over to the kitchen table and sat down. He wasn't sure where everything was in this new place so he figured he may as well wait for his food to be handed down to him. He sat with his hands folded together and pointed at the kettle.   
  
"Can i get tea?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure. Sugar?"  
  
"Two. Lots of milk"   
  
He watched Paddy prepare his tea and multitask by continuing to check on the bacon. He slapped a few slices on a plate and poured out the boiling water and handed them to Aaron, giving him weird occasional looks from time to time.  
  
Weird looks that were...starting to annoy him if he was honest.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all! Just...it's funny, you...you and your mother look so alike is all"   
  
"That's what happens in families isn't it? All look like each other. Take it everyone is fat and bald like you then?"  
  
Paddy only smiled which...surprised Aaron. First time he insulted someone, his...Gordon yelled at him...  
  
Paddy was patient.   
  
Just like Robert.   
  
"He...he's not bad...really. He's not a bad man..."  
  
"When are you due?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Paddy pointed at Aaron's stomach, still flat as ever with that tiny bit of fat everyone has on the bottom of their stomachs and Aaron shrugged in response, trying to work out the maths.   
  
"Uhh...seven...eight-ish months?"  
  
"What do you think it'll be?"  
  
"A boy..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Aaron hummed and nodded in response. He felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards, the bacon transforming into an earthy smell and he could feel his cheeks tingle, as if someone was splashing water on his face.   
  
"I had a dream about us...we were in the house...and it was a hot day. It must have been really hot actually...he had a water gun and...and so did the little one too. Both of them just started laughing...and well they teamed up didn't they? Started splashing me with water...and...and I picked up a jug full of water an-"  
  
He looked up through his glossy eyes, blinked away any tears that threatened to fall and realised that he was rambling on about this dream for...some reason. Paddy just sat there, ever the patient wise man and he gave Aaron a smile, a small one, a sympathetic one.   
  
He didn't want a sympathetic smile.  
  
He wanted him to understand. He wanted his mother to understand. He wanted everyone to understand but...they weren't going to. Were they?  
  
"Paddy...he's...he's a good man! Please tell me you believe me at least?!"  
  
Paddys smile faded right away. He leaned back on his seat and sighed.  
  
"Ok...I...I don't know what to say..."  
  
Aaron grew desperate, reached his arms across the table as soon as he noticed Paddy ready to stand and leave, and grabbed onto Paddys arms.  
  
"Don't say anything! Just! Just take me to him! Look, even for five minutes! You can be there the whole time! Please!"  
  
Paddy sighed and gently pried Aarons hands off of him.  
  
"Aaron, I'm sorry...but...but...but I can't. There's a reason you're here and he's not...didn't he speak to you on the phone? Chas said..."  
  
"I don't care what she said! Look, Robert saved me! He saved me and he helped me through everything! He taught me how to read and write! He mated me because I wanted it! We're true mates! I swear!"  
  
Paddy looked at the young boy in front of him, the...the scared and confused and desperate boy...this wasn't exactly a situation he would have considered himself to be in a few weeks ago. All he knew was that Aaron was pregnant and he couldn't stress him out any longer than he was. It wasn't good for him or the baby. So he chose his words carefully.  
  
"Aaron...you're sixteen..."  
  
Aaron scoffed.  
  
"Why does everyone keep telling me that?! I know I'm sixteen! I know how old i am! And yes, I know there's an age gap, but it's not just me in the world who suffers from an age gap with someone!"  
  
"It's not just an age gap though...it's the other finer details isn't it?"  
  
Aaron stopped ranting and looked at Paddy weirdly. He wasn't expecting that answer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're sixteen...you've apparently murdered your dad, you've been put up for slavery, bought by someone and then haven't been returned to your family for months! On top of that, you've mated to the man who bought you and come back pregnant...those details Aaron..."  
  
Aaron made a small oh noise before thinking over everything Paddy had said. So...he wasn't genuinely pissed off with the age gap was he? It was...it was everything else?   
  
Aaron shoved the plate forwards and picked up the mug of tea. He took it through to the livingroom and sat down on the couch. Paddy followed through and sat down beside him on the edge, kind of awkward since he put his knees together and set his folded hands on them. Kinda like a posh old lady.  
  
"Now...I can't get Robert for you...we both know that's not going to happen..."  
  
Aaron blinked back tears at the mention and the harsh truth.  
  
"But...I do know that going through a pregnancy without your mate is dangerous if you're not surrounded with the things you need...and scents one of them..."  
  
"Exactly! That's why I nee-!"  
  
Paddy held a hand up to silence Aaron, shushed him and then put his hand down.  
  
"Which is why I can't get Robert for you himself, but I can get a few of your things from...his place...they should have his scent on it..."  
  
Aaron widened his eyes.  
  
"Really? You...you're gonna go? Can't you give him something from me? If...if I can't go?"  
  
Paddy looked a bit lost, had a huge debation in his mind and then reluctantly let out a nod.  
  
"Ok...Ok, fine..."  
  
Aaron stood up from the couch to rush up to his room and grab a piece of paper. He scribbled on it and folded it over, used a piece of blue tack from the wall to make sure it didn't unfold and he rushed back downstairs to give it to Paddy.  
  
"Here..."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A...a letter...make sure he reads it. Please?"  
  
Paddy nodded.  
  
"Remember, it's just stuff from his place...not him himself..."  
  
Aaron had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming at Paddy. He just felt like Paddy was rubbing it in his face that he was no longer going to see Robert ever again as long as he and his mum was around and...Aaron didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Just make sure he reads it..."  
  
..........  
  
Those words rung through Paddys head whilst he was driving through the streets to head to Roberts place. He had left Aaron with Chas in the pub, much to Aarons dismay and made up a tiny white lie that he had to go on a call-out. He was the worst liar in the world and was pretty sure Chas knew that an old lady named Mrs Lop did most certainly not have a pet Parrot stuck in a tree....  
  
Maybe he should take lying class lessons.  
  
Arriving at the house, he parked his car in the driveway and frowned at the empty looking house. He knocked and waited, the paper note stuck in the back pocket of his jeans.  
  
Nothing.   
  
Maybe he didn't hear?  
  
He knocked again and turned around to leave when nobody answered and he sighed and froze when a car suddenly drove in. There he was.  
  
Robert got out of the car, looked at Paddy and frowned. Wasn't he...?  
  
"You the new postman or summat?"  
  
"No! Not exactly...I'm actually here to speak about...Aaron..."  
  
Robert stopped then. His smile disappeared right away and he shut his car door.  
  
"Depends who's asking"  
  
"His mother's mate...possible future father in law..."  
  
Ah. That's who.  
  
"Chas's mate? She send you did she?"  
  
"Doesn't even know I'm here actually. Umm...can I come inside for a couple of seconds?"  
  
"No you can't. I'm busy...if you wanna help, start taking his stuff..."  
  
"That's what I'm here for"  
  
Robert let out a small oh noise and opened his front door. He let Paddy in and pointed at the single box sitting beside the door.  
  
"There. That's his stuff..."  
  
"Thank you"   
  
Paddy picked up a box with one hand and tucked it underneath his armpit.   
  
"Umm...how is he? Aaron...after...everything?"  
  
"He's not doing too good if I'm honest...convinced himself that he misses you..."  
  
Robert looked stung by that, looked away from Paddy and decided to drop the keys in a bowl on a table.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt him...Aaron...I swear...not him. Never him..."  
  
"So is it true then? That the pair of you are true mates? It's what he's saying..."  
  
Robert shrugged and debated whether to tell the truth or lie. Spilling the truth meant he would have to go back, face Chas and a heartbroken Aaron. Face everyone thinking he was a...a monster like Aaron's dad. Staying here with one lie meant Aaron could get over him and get better within time...  
  
"No. He's...we're just mates...and I'm sorry it ever happened..."  
  
Paddy grew angry right away.  
  
"You seem to be apologising a lot for someone who's manipulated a sixteen year olds mind. Thanks to you, he's confused because you've mated him. He's wondering when his mate is gonna come home to him...he wants to come back here you know. Aaron's just...well, thanks to the pair of you not being able to keep it in your pants, it's caused all this drama!"  
  
Robert sighed, dropped his shoulders and looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Are you done? I don't know what else to do except apologise..."  
  
"Yeah I'm done. I'm done talking to the man who clearly doesn't care about anything except himself. Takes advantage of sixteen year olds"  
  
Robert turned around and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Let yourself out"  
  
Paddy scoffed and turned around and shut the door. He peeked in the box and saw a shirt there, one that must have belonged to Robert and silently thanked him. At least he didn't need to worry about getting his scent any more for Aar-oh.   
  
He reached in his back pocket and took out the folded up bit of paper. He did promise after all, but he didn't want to see that monster anymore. So he simply slid it through the letterbox and walked back to his car and drove off.  
  
...........  
  
Aaron was at the pub, of course since that was were he was supposed to be. He sat in the back and watched the television, well, more like read the subtitles. He groaned when the door opened and kept his eyes on the television.  
  
"Mum, I told you, I don't want another flippin tea"  
  
And then the scent of Robert filled his nostrils and he spun around to see...Paddy holding a box.  
  
"Oh...did you talk to him?"  
  
Paddy walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. He gave him the box and watched Aaron take out the shirt and press a bit against his nose, inhaling deeply. Straight away, like magic, he was relaxed, content and happy.  
  
"Umm...I...he...well..."  
  
"What Paddy? Spit it out!"  
  
"He said...he's sorry this all ever happened..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Aaron...he said you're not even true mates. He seemed that he just wanted to...forget this all ever happened..."  
  
Aaron shook his head, not believing what he said.  
  
"No...you're wrong. You're lying...he does like me...he loves me even! He...but we...did he even read the note?!"  
  
"I...posted it through the letterbox..."  
  
"But...so he doesn't even care about the baby...?"  
  
Paddy shook his head.  
  
"I'm really sorry..."  
  
Truthfully, that was all Aaron heard throughout the night. He lay on his bed with the shirt firmly gripped in his hands and beside his face as he cried into the fabric. He didn't want to be stressed and hurt the baby. He wanted to be relaxed, so the scent was supposed to help....  
  
But how was he supposed to relax when his mate wanted nothing to do with him?  
  
Regret.  
  
That's what he really said?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paddy and Aaron's relationship is one of my ultimate favourite things about emmerdale so I had to include their 2010 relationship because it's beautiful!
> 
> What do you think will happen now? What do you think the note says?


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron lies to his mother. Aaron then meets Cain and gets a crazy idea. He finds himself at a familiar building and faces an angry Alpha, sees the love of his life before being ripped apart from him and is forced to go back to the village with his brain telling him that Roberts moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a million years...heres an update!!! I'm still going through a lot of stuff but I'm still writing too! Just know that I'm never giving up on this fic by the way!

He still wore the shirt to bed so that when he slept, Robert's calming and delicious scent would still be surrounding him when he woke. Despite the shirt being covered in wet tears and a little bit of snot, the scent remained and that was enough.  
  
He was still quite upset during the night, Paddys words just seemed to want to hang around in his brain with a hammer to smack it in so the words would never leave. Robert didn't care. He regretted it.  
  
And Paddy surely wouldn't lie would he?  
  
After all, he was wimpy and geeky and the worst dominating alpha in the world, so he couldn't have lied because he simply didn't have the balls to do that...  
  
Did he?  
  
"Aaron?! Breakfast is on the table if you want something!"  
  
He looked up from the covers and peeked over towards the door. It was locked, only the wood on the door being intruded by his mother's fists. He groaned and rested his head on the pillow after yawning.  
  
"Right. I'll get something later"  
  
He just wanted toast...and tea...  
  
Made by him.  
  
He heard his mother's footsteps fade away before he listened carefully and looked down underneath the covers. Despite his upset, his pregnant body still required...some sexual needs. Unfortunately they only elevated because of his young self.   
  
Morning wood sucked when there was no one to help you get rid.  
  
Rolling over in his bed, Aaron looked at the clock and then picked it up to place it flat down. He didn't want to be reminded that it was way too early in the morning for anything...  
  
The sleeves of the shirt fell over his hands, making adorable sweater paws and he pulled at the edge of them to stretch them even longer. He pressed his thighs together before shaking his head and knew he had to get rid of it soon before Paddy or his mum walked in.  
  
So he slid his hands down his chest slowly, a thumb sticking out slightly to scrape it's way downwards too. He shut his eyes, wishing he could find that daydreaming about Robert would be harder. He was just on his mind anytime now...  
  
He pulled the sleeve over his hand again before picking his hips up off of the bed to shimmy his shorts down and he lay back down. A hand was dipped right into the front of his shorts, the fabric of the shirt smoothed over his hands just made him sigh in pleasure when he finally wrapped a hand around his neglected cock. This way...he could picture it even easier if this was Robert...he could pretend...  
  
He wished he could hear his mates moans if he was here. Robert always sounded amazing when they had sex, when they loved each other in such a...  
  
"Aaron?! How many times? Breakfast!"  
  
His hand shot out from underneath the covers so he could quickly wipe that on the bedsheets and groaned. Fuck his life...  
  
He had to take off the shirt purely because he knew that his mum would be livid as soon as she saw it. As soon as she scented it...  
  
Aaron briefly wondered if Paddy had told Chas that he had even went to Roberts in the first place.  
  
"Be there in a second! Jeez..."  
  
He threw on a t-shirt from last night and unlocked the door to rush towards the bathroom. He ran the cold water and left his hands underneath for a long time before placing his hands on his thighs and hissed at the sudden cold intrusion. It worked though because right away his morning wood had more or less disappeared.  
  
Finally, he walked through the hall and downstairs to get breakfast and looked at Paddy who was cutting a slice of bacon. Chas plated up sausages and bacon and eggs and...  
  
And it made Aaron feel sick. He shook his head and puffed his cheeks up.  
  
"No I'm...it's ok. It smells weird..."  
  
"Oh it's just the morning sickness. You'll get that you know..."  
  
Aaron did know. He did experience it on a daily basis...  
  
"Mum...I was thinking..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind taking a walk around the place? Actually get to explore this small village...maybe get the bus to town?"  
  
Chas shook her head and refused right away.  
  
"And risk the chance of you running to see him?! As if!"  
  
Aaron kept a straight face. Right now, he just wanted to bite her head off and scream that he was his mate, his true mate, his one and only love...  
  
But that would ruin the facade. And she wasn't bound to let him go anytime soon...  
  
"I don't wanna go see him. What's the point? If...if he did...you know, care about me and...and the baby, he would be here wouldn't he? But he's not...so I'm getting rid. I don't need someone like that..."  
  
Chas had her eyes widened slightly, had clearly fallen for the act and she nodded in approval.  
  
"Well...took time, but you've finally come around. I still can't let you into town though. Or around here..."  
  
"Bu-why?!"  
  
"Aaron! A pregnant omega teenager is exactly the perfect target for some thirsty alpha! Tell him Paddy..."  
  
Paddy choked on a sausage and Chas rolled her eyes to help her mate by smacking his back. When he stopped coughing, he took a large gulp of water and agreed with her.  
  
"She's right pal. It would be way too dangerous to just...let you out there roaming around yourself. Never know what'll happen...surely you understand"  
  
Aaron stood angrily and pushed his untouched plate in front of him forwards.   
  
"Fine. I'll just stay inside and stare at four white walls...love being reminded of being back in hospital!"  
  
He thought he heard Chas call after him but he wasn't sure because of his loud stomping footsteps and then his slamming of the door. The shirt was back on right away and he just pressed the sleeves against his nose. He couldn't give up. He wouldn't give up.  
  
He traced a finger around on his belly, patterns of circles and swirls making a pretty picture on his skin.   
  
"Don't worry...he can't have given up...especially not on you..."  
  
Obviously the baby didn't talk back or respond or do anything but Aaron smiled anyways and he sighed.  
  
"I can't give up on him...even if he has on me..."  
  
........  
  
At lunch, Aaron was stuck at the back of the woolpack with the television on, very much like yesterday. The subtitles raced across the screen and Aaron only watched all the cars on the screen, wishing he was in one so he could drive to Robert. He ate half a ham sandwich for lunch before Chas saw that he wasn't going to eat anything else with her there, so she went back to the front of the bar.   
  
He heard the door open and turned his head around to see...who the hell was he?  
  
He stood up and immediately put a hand on his stomach, protection mode activated. This was an alpha and he looked like he wanted to fucking kill someone.  
  
"Who are you? What d'you want?"  
  
The man scoffed and pointed at the door with his thumb.  
  
"Cain. You're Aaron then? My sister's son...guess that makes me your uncle then. No need for any of that title rubbish, Cains fine"   
  
"Ok? What d'you want?"  
  
"To take you to the garage. Your mum said you wanted something to do and luckily, I'm in a good mood, so you coming or what?"  
  
"To the garage?"  
  
"Yeah. You can even take a picture with them and put them up. Lie to all your mates and say you've got ten cars"   
  
Cain chuckled and Aaron only eyed the keys that his uncle had clutched in his hands. There was a yellow smiley face keychain that looked ready to fall off.  
  
"Ok. Sounds alright"  
  
.....................  
  
The radio blasted some cheesy Rita Ora song and Aaron only sat inside the small office, silently regretting his decision to come along to the garage. The smell was making him feel physically sick and he was a hundred percent sure that Roberts scent had disappeared earlier. There wasn't really anything that made him look at this place and think 'wow!'  
  
Because how could he think that when all he could smell was his uncle's sweat, grease, oil, something else to do with cars...like rusty copper or something. Something twisted in his stomach and no, it wasn't the baby but he could feel the colour drain from his face.  
  
"Here! It's lunch isn't it, so eat it"   
  
Aaron looked at the massive ham and mayo roll that Cain held in his outstretched hand and he took it. He watched Cain take a massive bite of his own bacon roll and put his own roll down. Nope. Nope...he couldn't do this. He felt sick...too sick...  
  
"If you're gonna be sick, then please do it outside. You throw up in here and you can just clean up after yourself"  
  
Aaron shook his head and handed the roll back to his Uncle.  
  
"Here...I don't like it...it's making me feel..."  
  
"Well you need to eat!"  
  
He huffed in response.  
  
"Well I can't eat if nothings there for me!"  
  
Cain turned around to see if he could get Dan to go only to remember that he had been let off earlier. He groaned and turned back to his nephew. His sister was most likely gonna kill him if she found out that he left Aaron on his own...but she would probably kill him if she found out he had skipped lunch...and that wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
"Fine! Stay here and don't touch anything"  
  
Aaron heard him mumble something about pregnant people being a pain in the ass and he bit his tongue as to not say anything. As soon as Cain was out of sight, he looked at the car that his uncle was working on earlier. It was finished thankfully, the keys inside...  
  
Perfect.  
  
.........  
  
Turns out driving a car wasn't easy. He wasn't sure what pedals to press, what to do...but he remembered watching Robert drive a couple of times and...well look and learn right?   
  
He did drive much slower than everyone else, but the road was empty and there were plenty of lay-bys around incase he decided to no longer do this. As if!  
  
He wasn't even sure where he was going in the first place! He just drove and hoped for the best. After a couple of minutes, he noticed a very familiar building...the road seemed familiar...  
  
Ah!  
  
That was definitely the library! The place Robert bought him his...his books...  
  
He stopped the car at the side of the road, jumped out and walked straight towards the library. He knew this was dangerous. Paddy had a point, a pregnant male omega who was a teenager too? It just spelled danger all over...but he couldn't go back now. He had come this far. Granted it wasn't very far, but he was this far on his own.   
  
He opened the door to the library only to immediately retract from it. He couldn't go in there! As far as he knew, everyone around here thought of him as Roberts...slave...nothing more. What if the librarian had seen him and...?  
  
No. He had to find Robert on his own.  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked on.  
  
He walked and walked and walked for miles until the first person noticed. He stood by a wall lighting his cigarette as best as he could in the wind and noticed Aaron. He grinned and puffed his chest to make himself look bigger.  
  
"Careful. Pretty ones like you will get snatched up anytime soon"   
  
Aaron ignored him and continued to walk. He heard the Alpha scoff before walking with him and suddenly his arm was yanked roughly.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"I was talking to you! Mind answering back with manners you stupid-!"  
  
The alphas stomach accidentally brushed against Aaron's small rounded one and he stopped his insulting sentence to look down and grin.  
  
"Oh! Already knocked up then? Who decided to leave you with that?"  
  
And some sudden burst of anger just rushed through the angry omega and before Aaron knew it, he had swung a fist over the Alphas face. The alpha groaned and swore before swinging his own fist and Aaron ducked, retaliated with what was supposed to be a slap only...  
  
Only to have physically left four scratch marks on the guys face, the scratches bleeding rather badly.  
  
Before the Alpha could say anything, Aaron sprinted for his life. He ran down the long lonely road with his eyes blurred until he came across a friendly looking neighbourhood...all big houses and...  
  
And...  
  
And this was Roberts street! Robert lived here! He was sure of it!  
  
He turned a corner, waded his way through gardens and fences and peered in through many windows to finally turn one more corner and freeze right away.  
  
Because a car had pulled up to the driveway and...and his mate had just stepped out of the car! He wore his usual suits that Aaron loved on him and...god his scent from here was just delicious!  
  
He opened his mouth to say something when the wind had suddenly knocked all the air from his lungs. Because Robert wasn't alone was he? No. He had...He had a woman beside him, Roberts oversized coat draping from her body like a cloak. It looked like she was wearing just a minidress and heels...  
  
Robert wrapped his arm around her, guided her into his house and Aaron finally found his voice again.  
  
"ROBE-MMF!"  
  
A large strong hand covered his mouth, an equally strong arm wrapped around his front so he couldn't squirm properly and Aaron felt the tears stinging the back of his eyes again. He still squirmed though. No way was he just getting ripped away from Robert again...not now, not ever.  
  
"Shut up! Stop squirming! Aaron stop it!"  
  
No! No this had to be one big nightmare! It had to be! That alpha was back for revenge wasn't he?!  
  
Get off! Get off! Get off!  
  
"Aaron!"  
  
Suddenly he felt his body being picked up to the point where his toes were still being dragged against the ground and suddenly he was pushed into a car and the door shut with a loud slam.  
  
He finally looked to his right when his vision cleared and gulped.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?!"  
  
Yeah. That was one angry uncle.  
  
..............  
  
They didn't speak the whole ride home. Cain did have the courtesy to constantly apologise for being a bit rough, especially around his torso area, but it needed to be done. Aaron ended up bringing his knees up to his face and he whimpered loudly before falling into a fit of sobs.   
  
The entire day had finally caught up with him.  
  
Being sentenced to do nothing, scaring the hell out of himself when he was driving because...He could've put the baby in serious danger, the scary Alpha, the woman...with his mate...  
  
Robert really had moved on hadn't he?  
  
He felt Cain rub his shoulder gently but shrugged him off. He didn't want to talk to him. He didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
Cain parked the car outside of Paddys house, turned the key and sighed in his seat.  
  
"You're gonna have to tell your mother..."  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"Everything. You seen your mate move on with someone else would be a good start...what if you...?"  
  
"No"   
  
Cain frowned. No to what? No to not telling his mum? Or no to...?  
  
"No?"  
  
"I'm not moving on. Robert is my true mate....I can't have anyone else...we're bound together! Why can't anyone see that?! We've marked each other! He's mine! And I'm his! And the sooner you see that...the sooner I can go!"  
  
Cain barely opened his mouth before Aaron had slammed the door of the car and stormed inside of Paddys.  
  
....................  
  
The Alpha managed to spill a bit of red wine on his blue blazer and he tried to wipe it off under the tap in the kitchen. He opened the kitchen window and inhaled loudly.  
  
Something...something familiar smelled...  
  
Sweet. Beautiful. Delicious even...  
  
The girl put a hand on Roberts wrist used her thumb to rub away some of the wine stain and she pulled her hand away with a small smile and red cheeks. She clutched the jacket around her even tighter and stepped back, almost stumbling in her heels.  
  
"So...where's our room then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super excited to be still writing this by the way. Just know that I'm never giving up on this fic!
> 
> By the way what do you think happens next?


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts point of view. His job as an omega escapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd add in this short chapter from Roberts point of view!

"Bid for three thousand? Am I hearing three thousand?! Four thousand! Four thousand! Am I hearing four thousand! Four thousand! Four thousand going once! Twice!"  
  
The auctioneer slammed the wooden hammer down onto the surface and extended an arm out to the 'lucky buyer'   
  
"Sold!"  
  
The end of the auction wrapped itself up quickly. The sales were 'boring' to the buyers and nobody seemed to be interested in the various omegas that had been touched, had been deflowered shall we say. On top of that, a couple were even past parents, claimed to have given up on their child and Robert made sure that as soon as he heard the auctioneer say that the girl was a past mother, he bought her.   
  
He went backstage to take the papers from he auctioneer and he seemed to recognise Robert. He gave him a cruel smile.  
  
"Bored with your last one then? Shame...people really wanted to buy him..."  
  
Robert narrowed his eyes. The auctioneer would be an easy target surprisingly. He wasn't an Alpha, instead he was a mere Beta, a sneaky one that was...  
  
The girl shivered in her tiny black dress, the middle of it showing off her belly since the fabric was torn and she stumbled about in her heels. Didn't seem she was used to it. He could see a very very faded purple mark on the back of her shoulder and he had a mental debate whether that was a hickey or a mating mark.   
  
Still, he would need to ask questions later. Right now, he wanted to get her home happy and healthy.  
  
"Come. Not a word until we're home ok?"  
  
He could see the girls eyes tear up and he saw that she was shaking, too scared to move. He felt bad but...come on...she needed to cooperate a little...  
  
So he gently shoved her back a little and guided her towards his car. He let her in, strapped their seatbelts and began to drive. Once they were far away from the auction, he let his facade drop and he began to explain himself. This was all part of his job.  
  
"You can trust me. I swear. I'll reunite you with...with your children..."  
  
She still didn't seem convinced.  
  
"I'm an omega escapist. Don't worry, I swear...I'll get you back home"  
  
He stopped at a red light, noticed her shiver and took off his jacket to give to her. She took it right away and draped it around her shoulders like a cloak, clutched it tighter around her small body.  
  
"How long were you there for anyways?"  
  
"Not long. It was my third auction but no-one was really interested in me when they heard that I was already...well, not a virgin any more..."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be. I'm...I just wanna see my little girl..."  
  
"You will. I'll make sure of it. You remember where your house is...yeah?"  
  
She nodded and he let out a sigh of relief. Thank God.   
  
"Is that a mating mark? On your shoulder?"  
  
Another nod.   
  
"Yeah. He...he wasn't the right guy in the end though. It never felt quite right between us...so he left as soon as he found out I was pregnant...gave him a perfect excuse to stay away..."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
She smiled sadly and shook her head and that was the end of that conversation. They drove in silence some more before finally stopping outside his house. He got out of the car, opened the girls door to let her out and helped her inside. He froze for a second when he swore he heard something...was someone trying to shout his name?  
  
Then again, the auctions are quite loud. His ears were ringing a little bit. Nevermind.  
  
As soon as he stepped in, he found his half empty glass of wine sitting on the table and he downed that quickly. He wasn't planning on getting drunk, just didn't want to risk a drunk omega in the house. He wanted her out as soon as possible, he wasn't risking a repetition of Aaron. Not again.  
  
He spilled some on his sleeve and moved to the kitchen to clean it as best as he could. He heard heels click after him, opened the window when he felt the air around him squeeze his lungs painfully and inhaled. Much better. Much...  
  
Hang on.  
  
He sniffed the air again. Something smelled...amazing, sweet, delicious almost!  
  
That was definitely Aaron's smell!   
  
Suddenly his sleeve was tugged and the girl wrapped her hand around his wrist so she could use her thumb to wipe it off. It worked a little but the stain was still there. She stepped back and clutched the jacket around her tighter, cheeks burning red presumably in the warm house compared to outside in a tiny dress.  
  
"So...where's our room then?"  
  
Robert blinked twice.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I meant my room! My! Not our-sorry! I...uhh that is...if I have one?"  
  
Robert nodded and pointed upstairs. At least she wasn't...brainwashed into thinking she had to perform sexual favours in order to stay. One of his first buys had done that, as awkward as it was, Robert had to stick with them for a week until their mind was clear enough to give him an address.  
  
"Yeah. I'll show you your room..."  
  
He guided her upstairs, stopped outside what used to be Aaron's room and...hesitated. Somehow it felt wrong to be taking another person in that room...it really did. It wasn't as if he was...cheating in a way or anything, but he didn't want anyone else to go to Aaron's room...touch any of Aaron's things...  
  
"Are...you ok?"  
  
Robert nodded and finally pushed open the door. Everything was...well to him it smelled the same, but he did tidy it up the other day. This would do, so he let her settle in the room for a bit.   
  
He cooked food for the girl, gave her clothes to get dressed which were much too big on her, but they would do. He had let her make herself comfortable around the house, watched her look closely at every single food ingredient listed on the food packages. But eventually, day turned to night and Robert was surprised that he had found himself still awake at two in the morning.  
  
It was the faintest of scents, but he knew that scent had to belong to Aaron. What other explanation was there? That the scent reminded him of being whole again, being one strong person...  
  
Now look at him. Such a pathetic weak stupid boy...  
  
He continued to sit in silence until he heard small footsteps and he jumped slightly, pretended that he was clearing the table and wasn't sitting there for hours in silence. He turned around and sure enough the girl was there, his clothes too big on her as expected. Though anything was better than that tiny dress if he was honest.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Fine. You?"  
  
She nodded and Robert glanced towards the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry. Are you...hungry? Thirsty? Kitchens free to use..."  
  
"I'm a little...thirsty..."  
  
Robert went straight to the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. Ever the perfect host. She sipped from the glass slowly, looked at him with sad eyes and Robert just knew she wasn't one for quick small chats.  
  
"Forgive me for asking but...you seem like you're...grieving..."  
  
Grieving?  
  
Well, he supposed he was. Not only had he lost his mate, his true mate, but he had lost his child. His own child...that would've been born of his blood.  
  
Would it have been a boy or a girl? Blonde of black? Ocean eyes or forest green?  
  
Whatever they had, they would be beautiful.  
  
And they would've been his...  
  
"Just...how'd you do it? Go through the pregnancy on your own? Without your mate?"  
  
She took one long sigh and gripped her glass tighter.  
  
"Well...it was hard. I depended so much on my mates scent but when that was gone, it was hard to...well do anything really. It's not just the pregnant one who needs the scent. The baby does too...it...it wants to be almost happy? That it'll be born into a world with two parents who love it..."  
  
Robert nodded. He would've loved the baby. He would've loved it even after the world ended.  
  
"I ended up in hospital for quite a long time. I wasn't interested in finding a new mate, just wanted to move on. But the doctors told me several times to just have an abortion, they told me a million times that my little girl was dead and just to terminate the pregnancy..."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Well, something in me just knew that she wasn't dead. She was perfectly fine...I knew she had to be. There was no way I was letting that happen to her...and before I knew It, she was born and she was a healthy one...and I don't regret her ever..."  
  
Robert looked down at the ground, silently admiring the strength of this woman. This woman who had been taken of her own will to go to auctions and try and be sold into slavery...  
  
"Do you think...you'd ever I mean...do you think that there's one true mate for others?"  
  
"Well...yeah? There's a reason they're called true mates after all..."  
  
Robert nodded and looked at the clock and let out a loud yawn.  
  
"Right. I think we're both up a bit too late...I'm gonna head"   
  
"Yeah me too. Thank you...for helping me. I can't wait to see her...my little girl..."  
  
He gave her a nod and went straight to his room, flopped down on the bed and pressed his nose against a pillow. Still smelled of him...his beautiful...gorgeous scent...  
  
He slipped a hand under his shirt and pressed a finger over his mating mark, over his heart. If...he supposed that if she could move on with her life after her pregnancy...  
  
Maybe Aaron could...no. This was different...he was grieving for a child he had lost...  
  
But still, Aaron had to find someone else...and he hoped he found him soon...  
  
.....................  
  
Robert had finished off the last of his job. He dropped the girl off at her supposed address and watched her walk up to the door and knock. It angered him that on the drive here, there was a serious lack of missing posters for the woman. What kind of world did they live in?!  
  
He couldn't go with her, no. It was part of his job after all. He didn't want credit mainly because he would be caught out and targeted by anti-omega escapist groups. Instead, he watched her wait anxiously until the door opened and an older lady had opened the door. She held a little girl in her arms and he watched the two woman sob and cling onto one another.   
  
Job done he supposed.  
  
By the time the girl had turned around to point out the man who had saved her...well, like a shadow in the night, the car was gone and so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has pain in his hips. He then begins to feel the effects of his pregnant hormones and meets Pete and Rhona. He goes on a walk when he finally puts his newly formed maths skills to the test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear a reunion is gonna be in the cards for these two soon! Just...not yet! Maybe in a couple of chapters...

"Aaron? Come on...you need to come out at some point...holing yourself up in your room won't do anyone any good...think of the baby will you?!"  
  
Paddy tugged on Chas' arm gently, preventing her from hitting the door with her knuckles again.  
  
"Chas...let's just leave it..."  
  
"How can I? He's in there grieving over some...some low life who's did nothing but groom him! It's not good for the baby..."  
  
Paddy sighed and tugged her arm again to gently turn her body around so she could head downstairs. He figured that Aaron would probably open up to him more. They had already formed some sort of bond between them...  
  
He glanced at the stairs and back to his mate when she finally seemed to get the hint and left to go downstairs. When he was sure she was gone, he knocked on the door gently and sighed.  
  
"Aaron? It's me...I'm gonna come in ok?"  
  
He didn't hear anything so he twisted the door knob and rolled his eyes because...Chas could have easily walked in. After all, it was unlocked. He saw Aaron sitting on the bed, forehead pressed against the window and eyes shut. His exhaling breath began to make the glass on the window foggy and Paddy frowned a little.  
  
"Hey...how you doing mate?"  
  
"I'm fine. Go away"  
  
Paddy sighed and moved over to sit at the bottom of his bed.  
  
"You know...before I was with your mum...I suffered from a lot of heartbreak too..."  
  
"Good for you. Go away"  
  
"And...I found it hard to adjust to everything around me because well...it feels like they were your whole world...and the more you're away from them...the more you realise that they were only one fraction of your world..."  
  
Aaron pressed his head against the window even harder and Paddy raised a hand to press it against his forehead. He moved his hand away with a shocked hiss and examined Aaron closer.  
  
"Aaron...are you ok? You're burning up..."  
  
"I feel like crap..."  
  
Paddy raised an eyebrow and watched the omega in front of him whine a little.  
  
"Crap...how so? You're gonna need to give me more information than that..."  
  
Aaron shrugged, moved his head to another cold spot on the window and took a deep breath. He moved one of his hands over to his hips and lightly squeezed.  
  
"I feel like I'm gonna be sick all the time but...but nothings there. An..and my hips feel like they're on fire..."  
  
"Ok. Do you wanna lie down and pull up your t-shirt a second? I just wanna check something..."  
  
Aaron looked at the man for a couple of seconds. Paddy was...Paddy was different. He seemed to be someone he could properly trust...and it wasn't as if he was even a good alpha in the first place. Again, pretty lame...  
  
He agreed and lay down on the bed and pulled his shirt up to his belly button. Paddy cleared his throat and pointed at his shorts.  
  
"Uhh...mate, you're gonna need to pull those down just a little bit...I just need to see your hips..."  
  
Aaron nodded, pulled them down until his hipbones were visible and he watched Paddy press his thumbs and index finger on them, as if he was pinching them.  
  
"Ok...there's no bruising. Is it sore when I press down on it?"  
  
Aaron shook his head. If anything, pressing down on them seemed to stop the pain.  
  
"It helps..."  
  
Paddy thought about it for a couple of seconds before glancing at Aaron's stomach and he pulled away with a smile. Of course...how stupid was he? Aaron was still so so young...he wouldn't even be eighteen until a couple of years meaning...his body still had a lot of time to properly develop. Being pregnant meant his body had a lot of catching up to do...which means his hips were just....  
  
"Its just growing pains Aaron..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Paddy sat down and watched Aaron adjust his clothes back in their usual spot and began explaining the basics. Nobody had been there to teach Aaron about all of this...  
  
"Ok...so..."  
  
...................  
  
Link sausages no longer appealed to Aaron in the mornings. Neither did milk, orange juice or any fried food. Just the thought of watching the oil and grease swim around the plate while he tried to eat...oh god....  
  
He just barely missed the kitchen sink. An unfortunate fork that had been lying in the sink for a while was now covered in his own sick and...ugh. Everything just felt like it was a hundred degrees.  
  
He felt almost sort of empty. He wanted to...he wanted to move about but without his legs feeling like jelly and his breath coming in short pants after a couple of steps. Was it normal to feel this tired when you were nearly two full months?  
  
"I wanna go for a walk..."  
  
Chas looked at Paddy first before looking at her son. He wiped his mouth with some tissue and then filled a glass of water to rinse the taste of sick. She sighed.  
  
"We'll need to find someone you can walk with...It's dangerous to be on your own..."  
  
Aaron took a large swig of the water and spit it out into the sink. He rinsed the cup and looked at Paddy.  
  
"Can't you come with me?"  
  
"As much as I want to, I've got appointments all day..."  
  
Of course...that seemed to be the wrong thing to say because anger flared up in Aaron right away.  
  
"Fine! Keep me captive here all you want! I don't even wanna breathe the same air as yous!"  
  
And he stormed back upstairs, slammed the door as hard as he could to make a point. He blushed in embarrassment at his stupid lame outburst and cursed to himself. That was no reason to scream and shout at his mum and Paddy...they were right, even if he wanted to be right himself, it was...  
  
He sniffled and dug the heel of his hands into his eyes, wiping away all the tears that just wouldn't stop falling.  
  
Stupid hormones.  
  
............  
  
Later, Aaron had snuck into Paddys sort of office downstairs purely because he already knew where the lame alpha kept his secret stash of chocolate and other varieties of sweets. He picked up a galaxy ripple and tore the paper open before taking a large bite. Oh god...had chocolate always tasted this good?  
  
The door opened and Aaron didn't have anytime to run away if...well it couldn't have been Paddy because he was in there...  
  
Instead, a tiny woman with short hair stood beside her massively tall boyfriend...honestly, he actually had to duck his head a little to fit through the door. She noticed Aaron right away and gave him a wide smile.  
  
"You must be Aaron! Hi, I'm Rhona! Uhh, this is Pete. How are you? Paddys told me so much about you!"  
  
Aaron only smiled in response.  
  
"Umm...good?"  
  
Rhona looked at Pete and smiled.  
  
"So...Paddy told me earlier that you wa-"  
  
As if on cue, Paddy sprinted out of the door and stopped at Rhona.  
  
"Actually! Rhona works as a vet here and I need her and Pete here isn't doing anything today since its his day off...so...that walk you wanted to go on is available"  
  
Pete looked mildly uncomfortable and Rhona only nodded along to what Paddy was saying. Aaron took another bite of his chocolate and Paddy looked at his bottom drawer on his desk wide open. Seemed he would need to find another secret hiding place...  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"Yeah. I wanna walk..."  
  
..............  
  
Turns out...Pete was the most boring guy ever. He walked in uncomfortable silence alongside Aaron and tried to talk to him about football, something Aaron hadn't even played. Ever.  
  
And when he tried to play it with Aaron?  
  
Well, the hormonal teen nearly found himself crying when he didn't hit the goal. So they went back to their walk.  
  
It was only when he started telling stories of his annoying brother called Ross, did Aaron finally smile and laugh. Apparently he was settled down in France with his mate Donna and their first child on the way. He told stories of Ross getting into trouble all the time at school when he was younger. How that never changed when he 'grew up' and all the trouble he caused in the village on his first day nonetheless.  
  
"What about Rhona? How long have..."  
  
"Ah. She's...we've been together for...over a year now. Well, couple of months if you count th...nevermind"  
  
"What?"  
  
Pete shrugged and sat down on a bench overlooking the water in front of them. A bridge was to their upper right and there were a couple of ducks sitting far away from them.  
  
"Well, she went out with a couple of her mates...kissed someone and tried to blame him. I found out the truth though...I...I was well mad...but in the end, I wanted to give her a second chance...I love her too much to just give up, you know?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. We're still getting there but we're string during it I suppose..."  
  
Aaron crossed his arms and leaned back on the bench. He watched a duck fly across the water, it's wings hitting the water and making it splash everywhere. It stopped flying and eventually settled down near a lot of tall grass when it ducked it's head into the water.  
  
If Pete and Rhona could fix things between them, with her kissing someone else, basically cheating...then surely...he could do the same. But with Robert. He could do the same...they both could.  
  
They could restart their lives, screw the age gap! They could be together properly! Raise this baby together...live together...  
  
They were true mates after all!  
  
"My little brother...Finn, he thought I was crazy for trying to impress an older lady. But I told h-"  
  
"Older? How...how much older is she?"  
  
"Ten years. I know. Massive...but we like each other. I think that's all that matters...anyways. Finn, he actually...."  
  
His words ended up turning into muffled rubbish in the background as soon as Pete said that. Maybe he was talking more about this Finn guy but he wasn't listening anymore...  
  
Ten...ten years...  
  
Ten was a big number wasn't it? He couldn't exactly focus on learning once he and Robert separated but he tried his best to remember as much as he could. Ten...so...  
  
He sat there trying to work out the difference between Pete and Rhonas ages...ten years apart...and then his and Roberts. Was there a ten year difference with them? More?  
  
He sat there calculating... calculating.... calculating...numbers were hard...  
  
But eventually after endless counting in his head, he finally counted it all up.  
  
Twelve. There was literally only a twelve year difference....that meant...  
  
More calculating...  
  
He and Robert were only two years older of an age gap than Pete and Rhona! So...so if they were together...and nobody in the village seemed to care...  
  
That meant it was fine. It was perfectly fine!  
  
He stood up with a gasp and opened his mouth to speak when a sharp pain shot through his chest, feeling like it cut off his breathing and suddenly, before he knew it, he fell to the ground and the world faded to black.  
  
"Aaron?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened to Aaron???
> 
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Also, just incase nobody picked up on It, Aaron is still young, hasn't experienced the full experience of puberty, meaning that his hips still need to expand. Being pregnant will have to speed this up. 
> 
> If I'm honest, I just wrote about Aaron's hip pain because I forgot to write more about what his body will be going through at the moment.


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally revealed....

"I...I don't know what to do Paddy! He just collapsed! Yeah, he's-oh, he's waking up...yeah, right I'll help him then!"  
  
Pete shoved the phone in his pockets and placed a hand on Aaron's forehead when he tried to sit up. Aaron gasped and clutched an arm around his stomach before softly moving his hands around in circular motions. The baby was alright...surely?  
  
"Aaron, just lie down...don't sit up yet...Paddys on his way"   
  
Aaron groaned and did as he was told. He looked up at the sky, blocked by a whole load of branches above and the occasional crow flying about. Pete looked at him in thought. Did he faint? He seemed ok...and Rhona was like this too, but she was also aneamic....  
  
"How are you feeling anyways Aaron?"  
  
"Just...just don't have any energy...I feel...I feel...like I'm gonna be-!"  
  
He gagged for a second before rolling over to his side until he was balanced on his knees and he threw up loudly on the path. Pete patted his back gently, still as awkward as ever and he continued to talk and talk but...whatever he said fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Aaron...Aaron are you even listening?"  
  
How could he listen? Pete just told him the most amazing news from earlier...how...how the age gap wasn't a big thing in the village to talk about. Nobody cared about Pete and Rhona. Why should they care about him and Robert? He turned himself over so he could properly sit on the path and he sniffed.  
  
"Aaron? Wh-is it the baby? Hang on. Let me just..."  
  
Pete extended an arm towards Aaron, right towards his stomach and he pulled the bottom of the t-shirt up ever so slightly before Aaron had swung an arm. He scratched Pete with his sharp nails and pulled his knees closer to himself with a growl and a hand over his stomach protectively.   
  
"Don't! You don't...!"  
  
"Aaron!"  
  
Both he and Pete looked up at the voice running towards him and he noticed it was Paddy because...well, he couldn't run.  
  
Paddy stopped in front of them and instructed Aaron to lie down before glancing at Pete in shock.  
  
"What the...what hap-?"  
  
Pete shrugged and gave him a fake smile.  
  
"Ah...he...just accidentally smacked a branch in my face. My fault really, not looking where I was walking"   
  
Aaron continued to glare at Pete with narrow eyes, his mind focusing on one thing only and that was the baby inside him. The baby was...was fine hopefully. Him suddenly blacking out couldn't have meant anything bad...could it?  
  
"Thank you so much Pete..."  
  
"No need. Any time"  
  
Aaron watched Pete walk away without another word and a hand pressed to his face, probably preventing himself from bleeding out. Paddy only sighed and shook his head with a small laugh.  
  
"What are you like? Eh?"  
  
"Well it's not as if I forced myself to do this..."  
  
"No. No, you didn't. Sorry. Uh, how you feeling?"  
  
Aaron shrugged and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Still a bit sick..."  
  
Paddy mumbled an ok and finally made the decision to let the poor boy stand. He held onto a hand and hoisted him up on to his feet before sighing. Aaron wobbled about a little bit before standing straight.  
  
"Ok. The good news is that I'm a hundred percent sure you've just fainted...but the bad news is...well I'm not sure why you've fainted..."  
  
"Paddy. Robert is-"  
  
Paddy interrupted him by shushing him loudly and began walking in the direction Pete walked off in. Aaron followed and tried to say the same thing again, only to get shushed. Later then.  
  
"Maybe I should take you back to the hospital? If you want?"  
  
"No. They're fine...he's fine...I can feel it..."  
  
"Yeah I saw...back there. At least we know you're still pregnant obviously...reminds me of everything your mother did. How protective she was over Gracie...a few people ended up with black eyes and bruised cheeks after talking to her"   
  
Paddy just laughed at his own story before remembering Aaron was also there and he coughed.  
  
"So it's good to see that your omega instincts are still working...next time we see Pete, we'll apologise yeah?"  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"I know you didn't mean to. Come on. Let's head back"   
  
................  
  
Enough was enough. He had put it off long enough and today had to be the day and then he could officially put all of this drama behind him and move on. Even if it would be with a broken heart. The note...that tiny piece of paper that Paddy had slipped through the mailbox and landed in front of the door. Robert was too scared to pick it up at first, scared what it might say.  
  
No doubt it was a handwritten note since the paper was ripped. And no doubt it was from Aaron, the scent was pleasing enough.  
  
But if it was a handwritten note from him, then what would it say? It was the words that scared him the most. Maybe a thank you for leaving him? Sorry, a fuck you instead. Maybe he wanted money. Maybe he wanted to say...to say how much he ruined his life...  
  
It had sat there long enough...no more should it torment him...  
  
He picked up the pile of letters that sat underneath his coffee table and at the very bottom of the pile sat the note. Ok. Read it, bin it, move on.  
  
Three steps. It's simple enough!  
  
He grabbed the piece of paper, unfolded it and sure enough, what looked like a badly written sentence in equally badly written handwriting...lay there for him to see. The handwriting was terrible, no doubt about that, scratchy and misspelled and clearly written in a rush.  
  
'I cant brjng the babi on my own'   
  
What?  
  
Surely...surely this was some sick joke...  
  
Surely he couldn't still be...but the hospital, and the blood and the...and Chas who said...  
  
She couldn't have been that desperate to get him out of her son's life...was she? To...to make up that sick lie?  
  
And Aaron. Surely he knew his mum was lying...no. What was he saying? Of course he didn't know.  
  
A baby!  
  
His baby was still alive! His baby was still alive inside Aaron...and it was his.   
  
He rubbed his tears away with the back of his hand and looked at the note again. His baby was still alive!  
  
And he couldn't let Aaron go through a pregnancy by himself....he couldn't...it was bad for them, made them too anxious and just stressed the baby out more.  
  
He stood up quickly and didn't bother to grab a coat and looked around for his keys. The door went and he huffed, ignored it at the moment whilst still looking for his keys. The door went again, louder than before and before he knew it, the door was being constantly banged on. He didn't have any time for salesmen at the moment!  
  
Finally he found his keys and walked right up to the door and pulled it open with a mean glare.   
  
"What?!"  
  
Two men stood there, the shorter one seemed familiar but the taller guy...  
  
He looked down at what the taller guy was holding, a crowbar...  
  
He stepped back into his house as quick as he could to make some attempt to shut the door when the two guys had already pushed him through, fists flying and bruises forming until the shorter guy stepped back and sneered at him.  
  
"Don't you ever fucking waste my time again...you hear me?"  
  
The taller guy said nothing, as if he was this guys bodyguard or something, picked up the crowbar and walked out. They even had the courtesy of slamming the door shut behind them.  
  
No. No. This wasn't supposed to happen...  
  
His hands shook and his fingers trembled terribly when they reached down into his pocket and he pulled out the note. The note that was supposed to take him back...  
  
Right now.  
  
No.  
  
He wasn't giving up just because he was...he was...hurt...  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
.........................  
  
"I know you didn't believe me at first...but we really are, you know. True mates...I know we are...I love him Paddy...I can't do this on my own..."  
  
Paddy sighed and pushed his glasses up a little. As soon as he took the poor omega home, he gave him a bar of chocolate to boost his energy and a cup of sweet tea. He scoffed the chocolate bar in seconds and he continued to ramble on and on and on about Robert. It was beginning to annoy Paddy a little bit, especially now, just when he thought Aaron was finally getting somewhere without that in his life...  
  
"Aaron...mate, there's a big difference between you and Robert and Pete and Rhona..."  
  
"Like what Paddy?! Everyone's accepted them together! Why can't we be the same?!"  
  
"Because Rhona isn't sixteen and pregnant. It's not as if Pete took advantage of someone in heat and mated them straight after..."  
  
Aaron glared at Paddy from across the table.  
  
"He didn't take advantage! I consented!"  
  
"During your heat?! I bet you remember none of what happened!"  
  
"He didn't take advantage!"  
  
Paddy huffed and stopped himself from shouting any more. He just wanted Aaron to see...why couldn't he? Maybe he was a bit out of line for shouting...after all, he needed to remain calm and collected. At least until Chas was here and then he could just play peacemaker between the pair of them.  
  
He had to think of Aaron's baby first though.  
  
"Ok. Ok...I'm gonna ask you one more time, are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital?"  
  
"Yes! I'm sure! The baby's fine...I know it is..."  
  
"So why'd you faint? Because you didn't eat...or...?"  
  
Aaron shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I thought of...of Robert and then I was on the ground..."  
  
Paddy only had to look at the mark on Aaron's neck to put his head in his hands and sigh to himself. Chas wouldn't like this...she wouldn't like this at all. But if it was for Aaron and for his baby...well, he came first. Aaron was his main priority, the baby was his main priority...  
  
"So you and Robert are true mates then...?"  
  
Aaron blinked up at him in surprise. Paddy was actually asking him if he thought they were true mates? This was...a turn of events from the shouting to...to asking.  
  
He only nodded in response.  
  
Paddy sat up straighter.   
  
"Pregnant omegas get anxious when separated from their Alphas...the baby feels it too. You already know that scent is a major part of pregnancy, it's used to make the couple stress free as possible...I think you might have fainted because you were too anxious? But...no. I think you fainted because your body is starting to miss Robert even more..."  
  
Aaron widened his eyes at that and stood up slightly, the chair legs scraping the kitchen floor loudly.  
  
"I think you can get through this pregnancy alone...let me finish...but you'll struggle. A lot...and the baby might struggle too...i just dont want your body going through the neglection stage..."  
  
Aaron nodded. He wasn't sure what the neglection stage was, but it sounded bad and stressful and just...not for him and the baby. He wanted to be stress-free as much as possible, not that he had been able to do that recently.  
  
He was already in hospital once...he didn't want to go back again.  
  
"I know Roberts with...someone else now...but if he just sees...it'll change his mind!"  
  
"You really want to beg?"  
  
"If I have to"  
  
Paddy sighed. There was just no getting through to him was there? Before he could say anything else, the door opened and Chas walked in with a smile.  
  
"Hiya. You alright love?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Good. Uh, Paddy? A word?"  
  
Aaron took that as his cue to leave and walked right into the livingroom where he sat down and pulled out a car magazine from under the table. He could barely pronounce any of these, but they looked pretty cool.   
  
Not only five minutes later and both of their voices were raised in the kitchen, well, his mother's was. He could only assume Paddy was cowering in a corner like the useless alpha he was.  
  
Their voices raised some more, and then lowered to a complete silence. The door opened and Aaron set down the magazine and walked in. Chas looked furious and Paddy just looked tired.  
  
...............  
  
"Oh come off it Adam, it's just shepherds Pie..."  
  
"Yeah, in our best dish! Look!"  
  
Victoria glared at her mate before raising a hand to knock the door. She huffed when there was no answer and instead, watched the car from the driveway begin to reverse. Instantly, she recognised her brother in the front, slightly slumped over with a deep red cut on the side of his face.  
  
She nearly dropped the dish.   
  
"Robert?!"  
  
..............................  
  
  
"He's my true mate!"  
  
"He's nothing but a sick man who's groomed you! He's groomed you! When are you going to get that through your head?!"  
  
She raised a hand and pointed it to his stomach with a frown. She opened her mouth to say something when Aaron snatched her hand and gripped it hard.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything about the baby..."  
  
She shook her hand out of his grip and rubbed her temples. Paddy only continued to sit at the table in utter silence, only sending the mother and son looks from time to time.  
  
"I don't understand why you think that monster..."  
  
"Mons-the only monster is you! For leaving me with...with him! With Gordon! If you cared that much...I wouldn't be like this!"  
  
"This?!"  
  
"Yes! I'd be with Robert, far away from you and far away from all of this! I'm serious, as soon as I get the chance, I'm leaving this far behi-!"  
  
"With Robert?! You really think he's going to take you back?!"  
  
Aaron slammed his hands against the wooden table making it shake violently, Paddy nearly jump three feet in the air and making Chas finally go silent for a second.  
  
"Its his baby! He...he has to!"  
  
"What, with a baby he thinks is dead?!"  
  
And that was it. The silence filled the room so hard that you could hear a pin drop. Chas's breathing was erratic and Paddy only sat there wide eyed. Aaron's eyes teared up, unsure if he had heard what he truly heard...  
  
"What?"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? This will have more chapters!


End file.
